Beautiful, dirty little secret
by MrsLMB
Summary: Bella left Forks after unforeseen events made her doubt everything she had been told by the love of her life. Sam had abandoned her at the worst possible time, and she still hated him for it. Returning after seventeen years to pay her respects to the late Allison Uley, she comes face to face with her past and finds out that nothing is as it seems. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story I've been working on while I was supposed to buckle down and finish the next chapter of Alternative love. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and all its recognizable characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Beautiful, dirty little secret**

 _Song to listen to: Matthew Mole – Inside out_

 **Chapter 1 – Paying respects**

Bella closed her eyes, laying her head back against the headrest, trying to calm her frayed nerves. It wasn't Cameron's driving that made her palms sweaty, her stomach twist or her pulse race – he was an excellent driver. It also wasn't because of the looming funeral, but more about whom she'd have to face once she got there.

At the ripe age of thirty-three, you'd think she'd be able to ignore what other people thought of her, but no. And the reason for that was this beautiful boy-man sitting next to her.

Cameron Swan was her rock, her support. He stood by her when some days she still cried about the past. Cried about the reason she left Forks in the first place. He was her everything. And he also happened to be her sixteen-year-old son.

But let's go back seventeen years, to the day this boy's father walked into her life. Maybe then you'd understand why she was so nervous to go back.

The summer of 2000

Bella got into her truck, slamming the door and stomping on the gas pedal as she turned on the ignition, making the tires on her truck spin. In her rear-view mirror she could see the soggy grass and mud being kicked up as the wheels furiously tried to get a grip on the grass of her dad's lawn. Charlie was probably going to kill her, but she was so angry right now, that she couldn't care less about the consequences.

Jake kept avoiding her. Refused to take her calls, even making Billy do the brunt of the scud work, telling Bella that he was either out, or sleeping. And Billy was a bad liar. She knew something was up, and she wasn't just about to sit back and let her best friend push her from his life.

The truck finally made it onto the asphalt, and down the street, tearing through town as she headed to La Push to go and confront Jake about his meagre presence in her life these days. Maybe if she talked to him face to face, she'd get a real goddamn answer.

Bella shrieked when she almost lost control of the truck on the wet road – if her reflexes had been just a nanosecond slower, she would have headed nose first into a Fir tree standing on the side of a particularly sharp turn. Taking her foot off the gas and pulling a deep breath in through her nose to slow her thundering pulse, she decided that it wasn't worth dying just to get to her destination three minutes quicker.

The rest of the way was a straight strip of road, and she turned on her radio to keep her company – a gift from Jake for her sixteenth birthday last year. It wasn't new, but it was in perfect condition, blue back-lights standing out proudly against the 1953 interior. He knew how she loved her music, and even though she specifically asked him not to get her anything – not to make a fuss on her birthday – he still went ahead and got it for her. And man was she glad he did.

She parked her truck in front of the red wooden house with its perpetually peeling paint, jumped out and slammed the door shut. If Billy didn't hear that, he seriously had to consider getting a hearing aid. The metal thud echoed through the damp air, making her flinch despite her determination.

The last time she had been here, things between Jake and her had still been fine, and she was hell bent on getting things back to the way they were before. She wasn't leaving here until she did.

"He's not here, Bella." Billy called from the door where he filled the entrance with his wheelchair, before she even reached the porch. "He's out with his friends."

Bella was taken aback by the blank expression on Billy's face. He seemed so detached, whereas he normally greeted her with warm eyes and a big smile.

"Then I'll wait until he gets back," She shrugged. "But I'm not leaving here until I get to talk to him."

"Don't know when that'll be, kid." He still tried to discourage her from waiting. "But I'll tell him to give you a call when he gets in."

Bella scoffed. "Yeah, since that's worked out so well the previous seven times." She narrowed her eyes at her best friend's father. "I'll tell him to call you Bella," She said in a deep, mocking voice, doing a poor imitation of Billy.

"Bella?" She heard the voice of the boy she had come out to see today, and turned around to find him standing behind her, right in the middle, between four others. Only, none of them were boys anymore.

Her eyes widened as she realized that she knew two of them – Jared and Embry. But they looked like giants – certainly not how she remembered them. Even Jake, whom she's seen not two weeks ago, looked like he'd grown at least a foot and gained twenty pounds of muscle.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked coolly, making her swallow the lump that had lodged itself in her throat. When did he become so cold toward her?

"I came to see you since you refuse to return any of my calls."

"I was busy." He shrugged, not even bothering to elaborate.

"Yeah, I can see that," She rolled her eyes. "Looks like you've spent every waking hour in the gym."

The guys next to him laughed, making anger boil inside of her. They were taunting her – making fun of her for some inside joke she just wasn't getting.

With determined strides, she marched up toward Jake, keeping her eyes focused solely on him and pretending that she wasn't intimidated by the guys at his sides. "If there's something you want to say to me, say it now. I'm sure as hell not going back before I get an answer."

"What is it that you want to hear?" He asked, arching a testy brow at her.

"I want to know why you're hanging out with them, and not with me, when not long ago, you talked about how much you hated them."

"I don't hate them. They are my friends." He sighed and ruffled his hair – yet another thing that's changed. The long ponytail he usually sported, had now been replaced by wet, short-cropped hair, and a large, round tribal tattoo sat atop his right bicep. "You need to leave, Bella. This isn't the place for you anymore."

Bella looked over at the tallest of the guys, her gaze locking with his soft, dark eyes that almost didn't match his intimidating appearance. He seemed sympathetic to her problem and she didn't like it – she hated it when people pitied her. But the longer she stared back at him, the harder it was to grasp why she didn't like him. She had never seen a more beautiful, ruggedly handsome man like him, in her entire life, and she consciously had to shake her head to clear her foggy brain and fight the instant attraction she felt. Squaring her shoulders in determination, she took a step closer to him, feeling the strange heat radiating from his muscled torso. "You're Sam, right?" She guessed. He fit the description Jake had given a while ago when he still harboured a lot of anger and hatred toward this guy in front of her, who had taken his friends from him. First Jared, and Embry shortly after. And now, he was suddenly one of them, even calling them his friends. What had made him change his mind so fast?

"Yeah," He nodded in surprise, seemingly impressed that she knew who he was, and held out his hand to her. She scowled at the hand he offered, shrugged and neglected to return the gesture. She didn't have the time or patience for pleasantries.

"I don't know what you did to make Jake push me away, but I hope you're happy." She sneered. "Guess this is like kindergarten where the boys don't play with the girls, because they're icky and have cooties."

"Oh, we have no problem playing with girls such as yourself." One of the others said, flashing her a mirthless smile. He seemed even more dangerous than any of the others, and as she met his gaze, a chill worked its way down her spine. Best to steer clear of him for the time being.

"Paul," Sam warned in a deep baritone that seemed to reverberate through her whole body, and made her stomach clench for another reason entirely. A reason she couldn't quite comprehend.

"You know what?" She turned her attention back to Jake. "Whatever." She held up her hands in defeat. "I'm done. If this is how you're going to be, then have fun with your new friends. But I'm not going to try and salvage our friendship on my own." She turned on her heel, stalking back through the now-pouring rain, trying not to cry. She wasn't going to give any of these behemoths the satisfaction of seeing they got to her. Jake could go screw himself.

"Bella! Wait up." A voice called from behind her. It wasn't Jake.

She refused to look over her shoulder at whoever was calling her, and kept on walking. She had nothing more to say to any of them. She shook the mud from her shoes with an annoyed huff as she reached her truck, pretty sure that her favorite pair of converse were never going to be the same after today.

"Can I just talk to you for a second?" A hand – Sam's hand – came down to rest on her shoulder, and she turned around begrudgingly to look him in the eye.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him.

"Just to talk real quick."

"And if I don't want to?" She challenged him, suddenly overwhelmed by the need to defy any of his wishes, and deny any of his requests. She wanted to piss him off as much as he pissed her off.

"Look, I know you're upset," He changed his approach. "But if you give me a chance to explain, then maybe things don't have to end like this."

"Like what?"

"You and Jake throwing away a long-standing friendship."

"Fine," She conceded, jaw tight as she spoke through clenched teeth, hoping like hell she wasn't going to regret it. "Get in the truck. I'm definitely not gonna keep standing in the rain."

Sam grinned annoyingly, like he found her anger funny. "Yes ma'm." He saluted her and followed.

It was warmer inside the cab of the truck, and the strange heat radiating from Sam made her tense muscles relax.

He watched her carefully as she pushed her wet hair out of her face and leaned back in her seat. It unsettled her. For some reason, she wanted him to keep watching her like he was mesmerized by her. Wanted to stay with him in this truck until it was time for her to head home. But at the same time, she wanted to keep being mad at him for driving a wedge between Jake and her.

"What?" She snapped at him.

He chuckled and shook his head, further increasing her irritation. "Nothing. You're just real cute when you're angry."

"Listen, Sam," She cut him off before he could say anything else. "You said you wanted to talk, so please," She gestured with her hand. "Go ahead and talk before I kick you out of the truck."

"I'd love to see you try." He grinned, making fun of her for her irritation.

"Get out!" She said through gritted teeth, leaning over him to reach the door handle. "This is obviously a joke to you and you're wasting my time."

"Fine, okay," He attempted to school his features, failing miserably. "I'm sorry." He covered her hand with his own to stop her from opening his door. "Just don't make me leave yet."

She pulled her hand out from under his, instantly missing the heat, and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting. When he still didn't talk, she arched a brow. "Before Christmas would be good."

Sam sighed, angling his body toward her. "This is going to sound really crazy, but the reason Jake couldn't see you, was because I forbade him to."

"And since when are you the boss of him?" She demanded. Who did he think he was, forcing Jake to do as he was told.

"Since I'm his Alpha."

"Meaning?" She wanted him to elaborate. She wasn't following.

"Meaning I'm the leader of our pack. I have all the authority, and what I say, goes. I'm responsible for their wellbeing, and I try my best to steer them in the right direction."

"You know that it makes you sound like some kind of cult leader, right?"

"Hardly," He denied. "We're guarding a secret - a very big secret - and in order to avoid others finding out, we shy away from mingling with those who don't share this particular secret." He explained. "None of us are allowed to reveal it."

"So then why are you here with me, if you're not allowed to explain to me what's going on?" She wanted to know, anxious for him to get to the point.

"If you just give me a moment to finish, you'd understand." His lips pulled into a hard line. "But you keep interrupting me."

She refrained from rolling her eyes, and sighed dramatically instead. "Fine. I'll stop chipping in."

"Thank you," He inclined his chin, before continuing. "As protectors of the Quileute people, we turn into wolves not long after we hit puberty."

Bella burst out laughing, making Sam frown. It seems she underestimated him, taken completely by surprise at his 'explanation'. "Wow, really? Is that the best you can do?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you wanted me to stay away, you really didn't have to make up such a far-fetched story. I was about to leave. Didn't need more encouragement, until you stopped me." She huffed.

"I'm not making it up, Bella," He shook his head in exasperation. "I could show you if you don't believe me."

She narrowed her eyes at him, taking in his earnest expression. He didn't seem like he was trying to bullshit her, but honestly, his story seemed a little impossible. "Let's say I do believe you, why are you telling me this if it's such a big secret?"

"Because you're my imprint."

And those were the magic words…or so she had thought back then. Now she hated the word – hated the idea.

The way Sam had explained it to her, his wolf had chosen her as his life partner. He would never love another woman, never want someone other than her. It meant forever for them, and nothing could change that.

She had fallen hard and fast for Sam, as did he, and anyone would have been hard-pressed to find a couple more in love, more caught up in each other. He was it for her, and at sixteen years old, she still struggled to come to terms with this overwhelming, all-consuming love. It was almost more than she could process. He was all she could think about, all she could dream about.

Her father was surprisingly crazy about Sam, even though he was three years her senior. Sam respected her, loved her and took really good care of her. And for Charlie, that seemed to be all he could ask for, where his daughter was concerned.

The situation with Allison Uley wasn't much different, either. Bella and Sam's mother clicked from the first moment they met. Bella adored the woman who had raised such a good man. And Allison was in seventh heaven when she found out Bella was her son's imprint, and her future daughter-in-law.

About five months into the relationship, Bella and Sam had sex for the first time. And yes, like two horny virgins, they failed to think of using protection. All they could think about was being together – sharing everything with each other, body and soul. In fact, they were so caught up in the intensity of the sex, that the reality of what unprotected sex could mean for them, only dawned on them later.

Neither of them were really concerned that Bella would fall pregnant after only three times, and since they'd started using condoms, it was pushed to the backs of their minds.

On a cold Christmas Eve morning, Bella had found herself sitting on the floor of the bathroom, pregnancy test lying upturned in front of her, hand covering her mouth in shock. After realizing her period was late, she'd decided to take a test just in case. She hadn't told Sam of the possibility, yet – didn't want to worry him until she knew for sure.

It was mind blowing to think how two pink lines and a text between Sam and her could change her life so drastically. One moment, she was still happy and completely in love, and the next, her life as she knew it, was blown to smithereens.

"I'm pregnant," She had typed out a text to Sam, hands shaking uncontrollably. She'd deleted about a dozen other attempts, not sure how to tell him, and in the end, she'd decided that straight forward was probably the best way to break the news.

Sam was busy helping his mother prepare for the Christmas lunch being held at the Tribal Center the following day - an annual get together. A tradition. She'd be joining them for her first time, but she had used the last two days to finish her English paper and Biology project that was due right after Christmas.

Sam's reply had shocked her to the core, making her sick to her already iffy stomach. She had expected him to freak out a little, maybe even be mad and blame her for not thinking about using protection. But she hadn't expected him to be so cold-hearted in his reply.

"I think that now is as good a time as any to tell you that I don't think things are gonna work out for us. We aren't compatible, and I think it boils down to the age difference. I've fallen for Emily, and we are much better suited for each other. As for the baby, feel free to do with it as you please. Abort it or keep it, but I don't want any part of it."

It had taken Bella a full fifteen minutes to recover enough to pull herself together, so she could dial Sam's number to try and find out why he was doing this to her. She couldn't understand how he wanted Emily, when he'd said their imprint was forever.

The call got rejected after the first ring, and the same thing happened when she tried to call for a second and third time. Clearly, he didn't want to talk to her. So, with tears running down her already puffy face, and an emptiness inside her the size of Texas, she decided that there was only one thing she could do. She had to leave.

She had packed her meagre possessions in record time once she'd made up her mind to go home to her mother, and after loading her stuff onto the bed of the truck and scribbling a short, pathetic and totally false explanation to Charlie on the back of a junk mail envelope, she got in her truck and watched as Forks disappeared in her rear-view mirror, for what she had thought would be forever.

Over the years, Charlie had done his best to contact her, even resorting to begging her mother for an explanation. Though Reneé had wanted to tell Charlie the truth, she had respected her daughter's wishes to keep the pregnancy private. After four years, the endless calls and texts finally stopped coming – her father had finally resigned himself to the fact that she wasn't going to call back, text back or come home. He had finally given up. And though it hurt her to cut all ties with her father, it was for the best. He didn't need to know; Didn't need to be disappointed in his daughter.

She wondered now, as Cameron drove past the welcome to La Push sign, what it was going to be like when she showed up unannounced, teenage son in tow. Aside from Jake contacting her to inform her about Sam's mother's passing, she hadn't kept contact with any of her friends. She hadn't even responded to Jake's text, still deciding if she was going to brave the trip from Florida to Forks, and face her past, just so she could pay her respects to the late Allison Uley. But even after seventeen years, Sam's mother still held a very special place in her heart, and there was ultimately no way she could stay away. Showing up was the least she could do.

What was it going to be like to see Sam and Emily together, little ones (or not so little anymore) running around? Would it hurt to see them happy? Would she be able to handle the pain and keep up appearances, until it was time to take off again? She still loved Sam, always would. And even after all the pain he caused her, the abandonment and the lies, she'd probably never get over him. After all these years, she's never even so much as looked at a guy in anything other than a platonic manner. He had been it for her, and if she couldn't have him, she'd never want anyone else. But the sad fact of the matter was, she would also hate him just as much, because of what he did. She would never be able to forgive him for abandoning her during a time when she needed him the most. She'd hate him because she had to watch Cameron grow up without a father. She had to watch as he stared longingly at the kids whose dads showed up for special occasions, school plays and soccer matches. She had to watch him blow out the candles on his birthday cake each year and wish out loud that his dad would show up. And as time passed, she had to watch him grow resigned to the fact that it was never going to happen. It had broken her heart. Her son had such a good heart, was such a kind, beautiful boy. How was it fair that he had to pay for her mistakes? For Sam's mistakes?

"You ready for this, Mom?" Cameron turned his head to look at her, forehead pulling into a concerned frown as they neared their destination. He looked so much like his father – nobody at the funeral today would have any doubts as to who the father of her child was. That he was Quileute, was no question, and that he was Sam's was even more of a certainty. He had the same soft, dark eyes, strong jaw and rugged features. Same nose, same dimpled chin – a spitting image of Samuel Uley, no doubt about it. He even got his height from his father, and some days she struggled to find any sign of Swan blood in him.

"Yeah, of course I'm ready. I've had the last forty-seven hours to prepare myself and now all I want to do is get it over with." She assured him. "Besides, I'm more worried about you."

"Me?" He wanted to know. Why would you be worried about me?"

"People can be mean," She explained, trying to prepare her son for the possibility of harsh judgement. "They might say ugly things about you. About us. But I want you to remember that it doesn't matter what they think. All that matters is that we stick together."

"And I'm worried about what will happen when you see my father again," Cameron didn't look at her as he spoke the words, instead focusing on the wet road in front of him. "I don't want your heart to break all over again when you realize that he's still the gigantic asshole you left behind, and doesn't want anything to do with us."

"Hey," She reached out to him when he pulled up at the cemetery, cupping his face between her hands and ignoring the fact that they were late. Everyone was already gathered under canopies, hiding from the rain as they stood in a mass of black around the open grave. Hopefully they'd be able to sneak in unnoticed. "I'm a lot tougher than I look," She tried to ease his mind. "Don't you worry about me."

"I know you're tough, mom. You're the strongest woman I have ever met." He believed in her so much even though she didn't always feel like she deserved it. He depended on her too, but sometimes she found herself wondering if he bore more weight on those teenage shoulders than she realized. More weight than he should at his age. Perhaps it had been a mistake to be so open and upfront about her past. About Sam.

With the impeccable manners she's worked so hard to inculcate in him, he got out of the car and rounded the front toward the passenger side, and opened her door for her, offering her his hand to help her out.

She took his hand and stepped out onto the soggy grass, mentally kicking herself for choosing heels. She should have known it would be raining. It almost always rained in Forks.

The dark clouds above them set a sombre tone for a sad occasion, almost like the skies were mourning the loss of an incredibly beautiful soul. And Bella found herself wondering if Allison Uley would have been sad to know that she had missed the opportunity to get to know her eldest grandchild. Some days she wanted to crucify herself for keeping Cameron away from the family he had here in Forks and La Push. And other days she was certain that she had done the right thing – she sure as hell wasn't going to force a child onto Sam, when he'd clearly said he didn't want anything to do with his offspring. It still blew her mind that he'd been so cold. So uncaring. The man who'd said those words, or typed them out over a phone, was not the same man she had fallen in love with. But what sixteen-year-old girl would have expected the world to be such a harsh place – would have expected to fall pregnant and have the other responsible party dodge his duties so deftly, so easily.

Just as Bella and Cameron joined the others around the grave, standing more to the back to remain inconspicuous, Sam Uley, the object of her anxiety and pain, looked up with narrowed eyes as he gave a eulogy to his mother, meeting her gaze head on.

His eyes widened markedly as he realized who he was seeing, stuttering over his words only once, before recovering himself and plastering a stony mask onto his face. He tore his gaze away from her, mouth pulling into a hard line despite his obvious intentions to remain collected. If she had been uncertain at all about his feelings toward her, she'd just gotten her answer very clearly.

Bella squeezed Cameron's hand to make sure he was okay, and slowly found herself getting lost in the soothing baritone of Sam's voice as he spoke the most beautiful and incredibly sad words about his mother's life, making an overwhelming guilt twist in her gut.

 **A/N: What did you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off, I want to say thank you so much to every one who reviewed, favorited and followed. You guys are so awesome. Hope I don't disappoint with this next chapter. Thank you to SassYNoleS for listening to my ideas from the get go, while I was still playing around with concepts, desperately trying to catch myself a plot bunny (elusive little buggers). She has a busy life, but she always makes time to listen to/read my ideas. Many of you were on the right track with your reviews, but maybe this chapter is going to give you some answers.**

 **Enjoy**

 **P.S I don't always add songs to my stories, but when I do, it's because it builds on the emotions the characters feel. And I've listened to this particular song a hundred times, but it only stuck with me after I started on the idea for this story. It fits so well.**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and all its recognizable characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Song to listen to: Gnash ft. Olivia O'Brien – I hate you, I love you_

 **Chapter 2 – Confrontation**

After the funeral, Bella and Cameron stuck around to mingle with the friends she hadn't seen in years, relieved to find them welcoming her back with relatively no grudge held for her lack of contact with them over the years. Jake had been the most pleased to see her, eager to introduce her to his wife and two children.

Jake had grown into an unbelievably beautiful man – not that he'd ever been an ugly duckling by any stretch of the imagination – and his wife was equally, if not more stunning. Melissa – that was her name – greeted her with a megawatt smile, absently rubbing her belly as she asked Bella how the drive to Forks had been. It made her smile to see how well they fit together. Melissa was very much like Jake – spontaneous and buoyant, and you couldn't help but love them from the moment you met them.

It was strange for Bella to find Jake and rest of her childhood friends so surprised by the fact that she had a child – it seemed Sam had neglected to tell any of them about her predicament and the reason she left Forks in the first place.

But still, no one asked the question that must have been on the tips of their tongues, as Bella introduced Cameron to them. They were either too well-mannered to do so, or completely sure about who her son's father was, and therefore didn't bother to ask. But even so, they made Cameron feel welcome, not an ounce of judgement was thrown their way, and she felt almost overwhelmed with gratitude. She had given them no reason to be so nice after she left without saying goodbye, and once again she realized that these people were kindhearted and good. She had missed them so much.

"Mom," Cameron placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention while she was speaking to Jared's wife. "I'll catch up with you in a bit. Blaine wants to show me something real quick."

She nodded, watching him take off with Jared and Kim's eldest son. Cameron's size had always made him a bit intimidating, and he often found himself struggling to make friends. So, seeing him hit it off with kids his own age on the Reservation, warmed her heart. It's like he belonged here – like he's lived here for years.

As she watched her son disappear into the woods with his new friend, she noticed that Blaine wasn't much younger than Cameron, and before she could think on it too much, Kim took the opportunity to fill in the blanks.

"We had him while I was still in high school," She seemed to feel the need to explain. "Big scandal in the beginning." She shrugged, a pensive smile working its way up onto her lips. "But I wouldn't change a thing, to be honest. I can't even begin to imagine what life would have been like without him in it."

"I know what you mean." Bella agreed, feeling a little more connected to Kim now that she knew this girl had been in the same boat. Kim knew what it felt like to have people stare at her with judgement when they noticed the baby bump she sported at such a young age. She knew what it felt like to try and hold her head up while the people around her pointed and whispered. Made fun of her and called her a slut. But through adversity, she had come out on the other side a stronger woman.

The jovial laughter and low buzz of conversation halted suddenly, a tense silence oozing in among the group gathered together, talking and reconnecting easily. Catching up on the events of the last seventeen years. And as Bella looked up, she saw why. Sam was steadily making his way over to them, weaving through the throng of older guests who had also stuck around for a little while longer. It was absurdly comical to see the people around her scatter into different directions, like water on hot oil, and she knew instantly that they had no doubt Sam was Cameron's father. And they clearly didn't want to be there when he confronted them about their presence here today.

"What are you doing here?" He sounded cold and harsh as he came to a stop in front of her, eyes frigid and unwelcoming. He looked good - well cared for, thanks to Emily. He looked unnervingly attractive in his black suit and powder blue tie, and a sudden but brief surge of jealousy flared up inside of her when she thought about how lucky Emily was to have him for a husband.

Bella squared her shoulders and tilted her head back to look him dead in the eye. She was strong enough not to cower before this intimidating man. "I came to pay my respects." She kept her voice soft and even. "I'm sorry about your mom. She really was a magnificent woman."

He barked out a humorless laugh. "Like you'd know. You didn't even stick around long enough to get to know her properly."

"No, I didn't," She agreed. "But it's not like I had much of a choice." He couldn't blame her for leaving, could he? He was the one who'd ultimately forced her to pack up and leave.

He scoffed. "Well, the funeral is over, and your presence is no longer required. So, why don't you do what you do best and leave."

"Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him incredulously. He had some nerve to blame her for leaving, and at the same time making it sound like she was the bad guy. Somehow suggesting that she had left him here, broken and alone to go have fun in Florida.

Cameron chose that moment to sidle up next to her, either curious to meet his father, or concerned for her emotional state. But now was as good a time as any for Sam to meet his son, whether he wanted to or not. "You alright, Mom?" He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him protectively.

Sam assessed her son with a huge frown and wide eyes, like he was just realizing who this boy was. "Mom?" He checked.

"Yes." She nodded sharply. "Mom. Don't act so surprised all of a sudden. What did you think I was going to do? Get rid of him?"

"What do you mean, what did I think?" He looked confused. "You show up here unannounced after seventeen years, no phone calls or messages, with a boy that looks a hell of a lot like me, and offer up zero explanation."

Bella looked around her at the people staring. "Maybe this isn't the best place to talk."

He nodded tersely, agreeing. "Guess not. Where are you staying?"

"Probably at Charlie's, if he'll have me." She shrugged. Her father didn't even know she was here yet, and showing up on his doorstep with a teenage son was just another daunting hurdle laying before her.

"I'll come by after I see off all the guests and clean up this place." He looked around him at the guests who were slowly starting to depart. "And then you'd better explain."

"Yeah, okay." She didn't particularly feel like discussing the issue, but she had no choice. And it was better to do it somewhere where they could be alone. Things were going to get heated, of that she was sure, and it would be better not to get into a fight with Sam while their friends were present. This was a private matter, needing to be discussed between Sam and her, before the news could leak through the entire Reservation.

* * *

Bella walked slowly up the steps toward the front door of her father's house, knocking twice, before stepping back to stand next to Cameron. "Is it weird that I find this more daunting than I did the funeral and seeing Sam?"

"Yeah, it kinda is," Cameron chuckled. "I don't know why you're so nervous, Mom? I think it's safe to say that grandpa is probably going to be a cakewalk compared to my father.

"I'm scared of Charlie's reaction." She sighed, chewing nervously on her cheek. "At least I knew Sam's thoughts on the matter."

"It'll be fine. Just give him a chance to hear you out, before you automatically assume he's going to flip out." He assured her. "The way you talk about grandpa makes me think he's a pretty reasonable man."

She stared up in amazement at her boy with his soft, kind eyes, surprised by his wisdom. "How did I raise such an incredible boy? Such a wise little owl." She hooked her arm around his shoulder, pulling him into her side and placed a dozen smacking kisses on his cheek.

"No idea." He teased, trying to fight his embarrassment at her easy display of affection. Typical teenage boy. "But you must have done something right."

The sound of the front door being unlocked made both of them look up, their easy smiles slipping away. The door opened to reveal a salt-and-pepper-haired Charlie. He had gotten old over these last seventeen years. But what did she expect? For him to never age? For her to come back and find him looking exactly like he did all those years ago? It probably wouldn't have been as obvious, had she come to visit him more often.

"Bells?" Her father's eyes widened in surprise, mouth popping open.

"Hi, Dad." She tried not to cringe. It was heart breaking to see him look so stunned by her sudden appearance in Forks.

"Come in," He stood aside to allow them entrance, shutting the door before speaking again. "What are you doing here?" He cleared his throat. "Not that I mind," He backpedaled. "It's just a surprise, is all."

"We came for the funeral." She explained, certain that he'd heard about it. "Thought we'd see you there."

"I just got off from work ten minutes ago." He waved a hand over his uniform – top button of his work shirt undone, and shoes absent, revealing a pair of mismatched socks. He was still as useless at taking care of himself now, as he was back when she was still living with him. His gaze jumped to Cameron as he spoke, eyes dark and troubled.

Before he could ask the question she knew he was itching to ask, she took it upon herself to clear things up by introducing the two men to each other. "Dad," She indicated to her teenage boy, "This is Cameron. Your grandson."

Charlie's eyes jumped back up to meet hers, wide with shock and realization. "Grandson?"

"Yeah," She nodded, looking down at her feet. She was scared of her father's reaction to the news. Scared of seeing the disappointment in his eyes when he realized what had actually happened all those years ago. The reason she had so hastily fled from this town.

"He sure looks a whole lot like Sam." Charlie pointed out and raked a hand through his hair, blowing out a heavy breath.

"Not a drop of Swan in him." She chuckled nervously, providing her father with an indirect answer. She didn't deny that Sam was the father.

And then out of the blue, Charlie Swan, emotional retard at best, started crying and pulled them both in for a hug. "All this time," His voice cracked as he spoke. "For seventeen years I've wondered why you left."

"I'm sorry, Dad," She whispered, finding herself overcome with a profound sadness. Her father had missed so much of Cameron. Never got to buy him ridiculous amounts of toys and spoil him rotten. Never got to watch him take his first steps or speak his first words. Never had the chance to see him ride a bike or take him fishing, and it seemed so unfair to both parties. Had she been the reason for it all? Or could she shift some of the blame onto Sam? If she'd been less of a coward – just said fuck it, and ignored what Sam had wanted – would Cameron have been better off for spending more time with Charlie, and even his late grandmother? Would he have benefited form spending time in the presence of a male – a replacement father-figure of sorts? Phil was a decent stand-in, but he just never seemed to have that special bond with Cameron. Never did a whole lot of grandfather-grandson activities with him. "I just couldn't face you. I was too afraid to have you be disappointed in me."

Charlie pulled back and roughly wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, clearing his throat as embarrassment followed his sudden display of emotion. "I wouldn't have been disappointed, Bells. Just a little shocked, is all." He punched Cameron on the arm. "Just look at you, huh?" He grinned proudly at his grandson. "Your mother did a fine job raising you, it seems. Not that I know you, but I can already see that you're a good man just by looking at you."

"He is, Dad." Bella assured Charlie. "Such a good boy." She ruffled his hair with affection, and planted a kiss on his head, making him groan in annoyance.

"Guess I had to get something from the Swans, didn't I?" Cameron joked, before turning serious. "Mom's had nothing but good things to say about you, Grandpa."

"Grandpa..." Charlie played with the word, smile widening behind his ever-bushy mustache. "It's got a good ring to it."

Bella finally felt herself relax as she saw how well Charlie was taking the news. She had expected worse. Much worse. And it made her feel guilty for underestimating her father's ability to sympathize on this particular matter.

"Are you two staying here tonight?" Charlie asked and ushered them into the kitchen, reminding her that she hadn't asked him if he'd mind. She noticed that the house still looked the same inside as it did when she'd still lived here. Nothing had been moved. No pictures were added. Even the kitchen cupboards were still painted the same ugly yellow, and she found it a little sad to think that Charlie's life had basically remained stagnant throughout the years.

She smiled impishly at her father. "If it's not too much trouble?"

"Trouble?" He laughed. "Not at all. I'm just so glad that you're back."

"We're heading home again tomorrow," Bella informed him, so he was prepared for it when they left early the next morning.

"Nonsense," Charlie was having none of it. "I've barely gotten a chance to spend time with you two. Take some personal leave and stay until Sunday, before you tackle the long drive back to Florida. Relax a little and get some rest. Cameron and I have some serious catching up to do, and there's no place better than at the river, so Billy and I can teach him how to fish."

"Cameron has school on Monday." She reminded Charlie. "He's already missing three days as it is."

"So, he'll miss one more day, Bells. Just one. Please? Make an old man happy?" It was the weirdest thing to hear her father encourage her to let Cameron stay away from school so easily. When she'd been living under his roof – as short a time as it may have been – he never took kindly to her skipping school. He was making it awfully hard for her to say no. And when she saw Cameron looking at her with wide, pleading eyes, she found it even harder to say no. He had been without his grandfather for all of his life, and she hated to be the one to keep him away from Charlie – hated being the bad guy.

"I'll think about it," She promised her son. "But don't get your hopes up. Let's first see what happens when your father gets here."

"Sam's coming over?" Her father's eyes hardened abruptly, his easy smile falling away to make way for a moue.

"I can ask him not to drop by?" Bella suggested hopefully, not looking forward to the impending conversation anyway. "I'm sure you're dying to find out what happened back then, before I packed up and ran away."

"No," Charlie waved away her offer. "Don't delay the inevitable. Besides, I bet you've got a lot to talk about. We can talk some more later."

"You sure?" She double checked, just in case he changed his mind.

"Positive." He assured her. "You want something to drink, kiddo?" She wasn't sure if he was referring to Cameron or her. He opened the fridge, resting his arm on the door and dipped his head down to check the contents. "I've got beer, cola or milk?"

She cocked her head in question, waiting for Cameron to make his choice.

"I'll have some cola, thanks." He accepted.

"Beer for me, please," She put in her request, pulling out a chair at the small kitchen table, sitting down and resting her head on her arms. "It's been a tense day, and I'm not sure it's gonna get any better until after I've talked to Sam."

Charlie grunted in acknowledgement and handed an already open bottle of cola to Cameron, reaching down for two beers. "Glasses are in the cupboard above the sink," He said and closed the door a little harder than he probably meant to, placing an ice cold can of Rainier in front of her and pulled out a chair for himself, too. "Take a seat, son." He told Cameron, and gestured to the chair across from himself. "You're not gonna get any taller just standing there."

"When did you two get here?" Charlie asked as he popped open his can of beer and gulped down half of its contents.

Bella pushed herself up, sitting back in her chair and followed Charlie's example. The beer tasted bitter, but this was the only alcohol she knew he'd have in the house, and she desperately needed liquid courage. She couldn't afford to be picky right now - she'd take whatever she could get, even if it was beer. "We got here this morning, just in time for the funeral."

"I really would have liked being there, you know?" Charlie murmured. "Allison was a real pillar in the La Push community. Always tried to help others."

"Yeah, I know," She agreed. "I regret Cameron never getting a chance to meet her." She turned her head toward him. "You would have liked her."

"I'm sure you had your reasons for doing what you did, kiddo." How did she deserve a father like Charlie? He had already forgiven her for disappearing from his life, and apart from that, he seemed so understanding.

A loud knock on the front door made Bella look up, eyes widening in sudden dread. This was it. Sam was here and now she had to face him. But, actually, he was the one who needed to be scared. Not her. He'd pushed her from his life - abandoned Cameron and her. Not the other way around. "I'll get it," She said and pushed her chair back, taking slow deep breaths to calm her racing pulse as she headed through the living room, toward the front door. She took one last deep breath and turned the doorknob with a trembling hand, door opening to reveal a weary-looking Sam. His tie was pushed into his left pocket, haphazardly hanging out, and he had unbuttoned the first three buttons on his dress shirt, showing off a little bit of his toffee torso. His hair was ruffled, and in her mind, she could see him dragging his long fingers through his hair in frustration, as he made the drive over to Charlie's house. Was her presence really causing him so much stress?

Bella stood aside to let Sam enter. He had definitely grown taller than he used to be, because he almost had to duck to get through the door. Way back when, he could still enter easily.

"My dad is in the kitchen with Cameron," She explained and gestured for him to follow her.

"Cameron?" He mused. "I like it. You picked a good name."

"I know," She shrugged, trying furiously not to roll her eyes as she continued walking. It's not like she had needed his permission or blessing when she chose a name. He had given up his right to that a long time ago.

In the kitchen, Charlie froze with his beer halfway to his mouth, glaring at Sam as the two of them entered. "You!" He growled and got up so fast that his chair toppled over with a loud bang. "You piece of-"

"Dad!" Bella stopped her father from completing the sentence. "PG language, please!"

"I was gonna say piece of work," He defended himself briefly, before returning his gaze to Sam. "All those years that I tried to find out why Bella left, you pretended to be so distraught. So broken. And you actually knew exactly why she left."

"Why does everyone assume I knew?" He asked, nonplussed. Or pretending to be, at least.

"Don't play games with me, Sam Uley. I told you I was pregnant." Bella briefly looked over at Cameron, who was pretending not to listen. She lowered her voice to a harsh whisper. "And you said it was my choice to keep or abort the baby."

"WHAT?!" Charlie exploded next to her.

"Dad," Bella tried to appease him, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack."

The three adults barely noticed as Cameron got out of his chair and mumbled some lame excuse of giving them a minute.

"Look," Sam held up his hands in defence. "I don't know how you came to the conclusion that I didn't want to take responsibility for getting you pregnant." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "In fact, I don't know why you keep saying that I knew about it in the first place. You never told me you were pregnant."

"I sent you a goddamn text. And you replied," Her chest heaved in fury. She couldn't believe that after all these years he still tried to play innocent.

"A text?" He gaped at her in shock. "A bloody text? You thought that was the appropriate way of breaking the news?"

"Yes, Sam. I was alone that day, while you were helping your mother get everything ready for the annual Christmas lunch at the Tribal Center, and I didn't know what else to do." She sighed resignedly. "I was scared."

"You couldn't call?"

"Look, I was a stupid teenager back then. I admit that a text wasn't the ideal way of telling you."

"Right." He nodded sharply, agreeing with her.

"But we're getting off topic here," She continued. " _You_ broke up with _me_ , saying that you and Emily were in love and that things between us weren't going to work out, because I was too young."

"Hold up," He seethed. "You honestly believed that? After _EVERYTHING_ I told you? After all the promises I made to keep loving you until the day I die?" His chest rose and fell noticeably, eyes dark and angry as he waited for her answer.

"What was I supposed to think, Sam?"

"I don't know," He shook his head in exasperation. "But I never got that text. I never replied to that text." His eyes widened in sudden realization, jaw set. "Emily," He gritted out through clenched teeth, raked a hand through his hair and turned away. "God dammit, Emily Young!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie chipped in.

Sam turned back to them, the muscle in his jaw ticking furiously. "She was over at the house the day I helped my mother with the preparations, lending a hand as well." He scoffed. "I guess that's how I never got the text." He looked up at Bella. "She was the one who told me you had called to say that you were leaving Forks for good, and that you didn't think you were ready for such a serious relationship yet."

Bella clapped a hand to her mouth, feeling the bile rise in her throat. She sat down, trying to come to terms with how badly Emily had messed up her life. Their life – Cameron and hers, and Sam's too.

"Seems like Emily and I have some talking to do." He said in a deadly calm voice. She knew that tone – it meant run and hide. Whenever Sam had been as angry as he was now, everyone had known to stay out of his way for fear of becoming collateral damage. "I'll come by in the morning to see you guys again, but right now I want to hear from Emily why she did what she did."

"We're leaving tomorrow." Bella informed him. "You won't find us here."

"No, you're not." Sam said with such finality that it left her gaping incredulously at him.

"Yes, we are." She challenged. There was no way she was going to let him tell her what to do.

"If you think you're taking my son away from me again, you've got another thing coming."

"You don't have a say in the matter." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I've had to be the parent for sixteen years. I've had to be the responsible one in your absence. So, don't you tell me what I can and can't do. Besides, Cameron has school on Monday and I have to work. He's got a grandma and pseudo-grandpa back in Florida. He's got friends there."

"I'm telling you now," Sam spoke in a slow, clear voice, leaning closer into her. "He's not setting his foot out of the Pacific Northwest. And if he does, I swear to god I'll hunt you down. I'll get a court order. I will do whatever the fuck I have to, to keep him here. He's got a father and a real grandfather here, too. We never got the chance to get to know him, like your mom and Phil did. And I'll be damned if I let you take him away from us."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!" He ground out. "I dare you."

"I'm sorry, Bells, but I have to agree with Sam on this one." Charlie chipped in, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" She gaped at her father in shock.

"It's our turn to have him here, now." The two men looked at each other, and Sam nodded once in Charlie's direction as a sign of thanks for having his back. For standing by him on this particular matter.

"It's not that easy, Dad." She shook her head, not ready to give in. "I've got a good job in Florida. I need to work to be able to provide for Cameron. And he's used to his school environment. I really don't want to uproot his life in his junior year."

"It's not that big a deal," Sam shrugged. "He seems like a smart kid, and this way, he'll be with his own people. He belongs here. And as for a job, I know for a fact that Jake needs a PA. His current one is going on maternity leave in two weeks time, and she's not coming back."

"And we'll help, too." Charlie offered. "We want to help you financially, if that's what you're worried about."

"Why are you forcing me into this?" She asked her father. "You're being awfully selfish." She shifted her gaze to Sam, next. "Both of you are."

"No, Bella," Sam disagreed. "You're the selfish one right now."

"Why don't we let Cameron decide what he wants to do?" Charlie suggested. "It affects him too, after all."

"I agree," Sam folded his arms over his chest, staring Bella down. "And if he says he doesn't want to stay, then we'll let you guys go."

"With the promise that you'll come and visit at least twice a year." Her father added, looking smug.

"Fine," She conceded begrudgingly. But they were right. This wasn't just her life, and it wasn't solely her choice to make. "Cam? Will you come here, honey?" Bella called toward the living room, assuming he had made himself scarce to go and watch some TV.

They waited in silence for Cameron to make his appearance, but Bella realized with surprise that the house was eerily quiet. Had he perhaps fallen asleep on the couch? She couldn't blame him, it had been a particularly trying day. She couldn't hear the TV playing, or any movement inside the living room, so she looked questioningly up at Sam. He'd be able to hear better.

A dark, panicked look crossed his face, and he pushed away from the counter he was leaning against, taking massive strides through the kitchen and into the living room.

Bella and Charlie followed hastily, hot on Sam's heels, and as she rounded the corner, bumping into Sam where he'd abruptly come to a stop, a deep-seated dread took a hold of her. He wasn't here.

"Cameron?" Sam called out, and headed two steps at a time up the stairs. "Where are you?"

Bella hurried up too, leaving Charlie to search the rest of the downstairs area.

"He's not here." Sam said when she finally made it up to the second floor, just as he emerged from her childhood bedroom. "He's not in your room. Nor is he in Charlie's room, or the bathroom."

"Oh my god!" Bella clapped a hand to her mouth, pulse racing as she worried about her son's whereabouts. "What do we do now?"

Sam grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes. He seemed sure and calm, but underneath, she could see the worry churning away. "Now we go out and find our son."

 **A/N: Get the answers you were looking for? Did it surprise you that Sam never knew Bella was pregnant, or did you think it was going to be something along those lines? I'm anxious to hear your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey...yeah, I'm still here. Didn't forget about the story, but it's been a rough few weeks. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry if I didn't get back to some of you. Thank you as always to Sassy. I appreciate everything.**

 **I honestly hope I don't disappoint with this chapter, but there are a lot of things that need to happen for Bella and Cam to get settled in. Hope you aren't bored to death.**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and all its recognizable characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Songs to listen to: Daya - Next plane out & Selena Gomez - Marshmallo wolves_

 **Chapter 3 – Concession**

Sam asked Charlie to stay behind while they went out to find Cameron, in case he turned up. They didn't want him to return to an empty house. To say that Charlie was unhappy about waiting around while he could be out practicing his skills as a cop, was putting it mildly, but Bella simply refused to be the one to stay behind and wait. This was her son – there was no way she was going to let them stop her from going out to look for Cameron. She wanted to be right alongside Sam when they found him. Wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Where do you think he went?" Bella asked as she followed behind Sam down the porch steps and to the front yard where it had begun to drizzle again, hoping his lupine senses would be able to lead them to Cameron.

Sam lifted his face skyward and pulled a deep breath in through his nose, probably trying to catch their son's scent. He looked down at Bella, face a blank mask that gave nothing away. She hated when he tried to remain calm and neutral. Hated it when he tried to hide his emotions from her. In the past, it hadn't happened very often, but when they'd had a fight, or when he'd been concerned for one of his pack members, this was the face that had greeted her. His stoic Alpha face. "He's definitely not in the woods," Sam took another sniff. "He's taken the road down to town."

"Then, let's go." She suggested, pointing to her car standing next to Sam's white pick-up in the driveway. "I'll just go get my keys." She turned away and headed back toward the house, only managing to take a couple of steps before she felt Sam's large hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"No," He turned her around to face him. "We can use my truck. No point in wasting time."

"Yeah, okay," She conceded. Sam was probably right. The sooner they got on the road, the sooner they could find Cameron. It was going to start raining heavily again soon, judging by the dark clouds gatehered above them, and she didn't like the idea of her boy out in the cold, in a town he didn't know.

She opened the truck door, noticing the logo on the side. _Uley's construction_. She knew he always liked to build things – work with his hands – and made a mental note to ask him about it later. There were so many things about his life that she didn't know. How and when he'd started his own business – he was still working for Emily's uncle when she fell pregnant. He was saving up to go to college, and she wondered if he ever took the opportunity. There had been so much debate between Sam and the council members about whether it were possible for the members of the pack, and especially the Alpha, to go and further their education. Many of the council members had maintained that being part of the pack - being protectors for the Quileute tribe - was their first priority, and she'd always felt it to be so unfair to them. Were they supposed to give up on all their dreams because of their DNA? Because of their heritage? Something they never asked for. She wondered if he still loved music as much as he used to, and if he still had that same dry humor that had always made her laugh? Was he happy with Emily? Were they in love? And if so, was their love just as earth shattering as it had been between him and her in their short time together? Did Sam make Emily his famous chocolate pudding when she felt down or had crazy PMS cravings and needed comfort food, just like he had done for her? She knew nothing about him anymore - he was basically a stranger to her after seventeen years spent apart.

The thundering sound of the truck coming to life, brought Bella back to the present and made her look up. She had to focus on the task at hand - finding their boy. "We'll head into town," Sam said as he pulled away. "But I want you to help me keep an eye out for Cameron. Look carefully."

"Of course I'll keep an eye out for him. Why do you think I wanted to come along in the first place?" She snapped at him, feeling unsettled by the fact that it seemed like he knew her mind was a mess right now.

"I didn't mean it like that," He looked over at her for a moment, face just as stoic as before. "You just seem a little distracted."

"I'm focused. Don't worry." She looked away with an irritated cluck of her tongue, keeping her eyes trained on her side of the road, focusing on the trees as well, just in case Cameron had decided to make his way through the woods in an attempt to remain hidden.

Sam had his window down for what she supposed was a way of tracking Cameron's scent, and she decided to do the same. Perhaps it would help him get the scent from all possible angles. She ignored the drizzle against her face as the rain wafted in through her open window; right now she couldn't care less about getting wet.

"I bet Emily wasn't happy that you came to see Cameron and me?" She tested the waters, trying to get a feel for how the conversation between Sam and his wife went down when he told her his old flame was back in town after almost two decades. If the roles had been reversed, she would have been crazy jealous.

"Why would she be upset about it?" He shrugged, not looking at her. "It's got nothing to do with her."

"I beg to differ. She's your wife. It's got everything to do with her," Bella challenged. "Besides, she probably fears that you'll find out about what happened all those years ago, now that I am back in town."

"My wife?" He glanced at her for a second, looking confused. "Why would you think we're married?"

Bella was taken by surprise. "I just assumed you were married, you know, since she was the one to break us up. Thought you'd fallen for her after I left."

"You know, Bella Swan," He sighed and ran his hand through his hair in blatant annoyance, "You really are a terrible listener."

"And you came to this conclusion how?" She wanted to know. What made him think she didn't listen to what he said? She heard every word he said, everytime he opened his mouth.

"I told you how the imprint works when we first met. And I told you again tonight that it meant forever. Even if we're not together anymore. It'll always be the same. No matter how many years apart, the imprint is still going to be there."

Bella bit her lip and looked away. What was she supposed to say? She sighed heavily before deciding to simply say what was on her mind. "A lot has changed over the years, Sam. Time has chipped away at both of us, doing its fair share of damage and making it impossible to fix what's been broken." She wanted to make sure he knew where they stood. Wanted to let him know that he shouldn't get his hopes up if, in fact, he still thought there was a chance for them. Too much time and way too much hurt had taken its toll on them. On the imprint. And though it meant forever, it didn't mean they could ever get back what Emily had destroyed with her selfish behavior. What they had destroyed with their stupid mistakes. Emily couldn't take all the blame. Sam could have come after her. Or she could have confronted Sam instead of just taking off like a coward. But neither of them did anything to fix it, or to fight for this supposed 'forever love' of theirs, and now it was too late.

"I know, Bella." He murmured, keeping his eyes firmly on the road ahead. "Believe me, I know that better than almost anyone."

Bella narrowed her eyes at the large silhouette she could see through the drizzle misting against the windscreen, the overcast skies making it darker than usual at this time of day, just as Sam hit the breaks and turned the truck onto the shoulder of the road. "There he is," He sighed in relief. "Thank god."

The truck had barely come to a stop, before Bella jumped out and nearly stumbled in her haste to get to her son. "Cam!" She called out to him, squinting to keep the rain out of her eyes as she splashed through the mud toward him.

Cameron turned around at the sound of her voice, hair and clothes soaking wet and shoulders slumped dejectedly, like the world and all its issues were too heavy for him to carry by himself. It hurt to see him like this. What had happened back at Charlie's to make him leave?

She marched determinedly up to him, anger and relief flaring up inside of her. She wanted to be mad at him for making her so worried. For taking off without a word. And she wanted to pull him in for a hug because he was safe. They had found him in one piece. He was unharmed. "Where do you think you're going, young man?" She demanded.

"To Blaine's." He shrugged, refusing to look at her. His anger and resentment toward her was obvious, and she knew she had to fix it now, or risk pushing him away.

"You don't even know where he lives." She challenged. "You hardly even know your way around this town."

"I've got a relatively good idea how to get where I need to go." He said. "I was the one driving us to and from La Push, remember? And Blaine showed me where he lives this morning, after the funeral. Said I was welcome to come over whenever I felt like it."

"You couldn't have asked us for a lift instead of just taking off? Or told us you were leaving, at least?" She planted her hands on her hips, the gesture feeling so foreign to her. She rarely had to admonish Cameron in the past, and it felt so strange to have to do it now. Especially with Sam watching. Cameron was always such a good and considerate boy.

"You were too busy fighting with my dad and grandfather about choices I should be allowed to make as part of the family." He accused, eyes wide and fierce as he jabbed his finger repeatedly into his chest, trying to get his point accross. "I have a say in this too, Mom. It's not just your life."

Bella reached out to him, but he sidestepped her. "Don't." He shook his head and wiped the rain from his face. "I don't want to hear any more excuses for why we can't stay."

"You're right, baby. And I'm so sorry for excluding you." She took another step toward him, watching as he lifted his head in surprise. "It was never my intention to make you feel like you didn't have a choice in the matter. I was just trying to do what's best for you, but apparently I don't always know what that is."

"What are you trying to say?" He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head, trying to understand.

"I'm saying that if you want to stay, we'll stay."

"Permanently?" He looked hopeful, and it killed her to realize how desperately he needed to stay. How badly he wanted to have his dad and grandfather in his life.

"If that's what you want, yes."

"I want to get to know grandpa Charlie and my father." He said carefully. "And I think they want to get to know me too. Both of them."

"I do," Sam's voice made her startle as he spoke up from behind her. She had thought he was still in the truck.

He stepped forward to stand next to her, before he continued. "I know we can't get back the years that we lost, but I want to take advantage of what we do have now that you're here."

Bella looked at the two men staring at each other, the resemblance even more striking now as she saw them together, both desperate to get to know each other, and it made her heart contract painfully to think how they were robbed of so much. "How about we start by getting out of the rain." She suggested, worried that Cameron might catch a cold. "We have a lot to discuss at home if we're going to move back."

Sam and Cameron both turned to look at her, wearing the same boyish grin. "I'm so up for that discussion." The younger male said, heading to the truck with a lighter heart.

She wished that she could feel as eager as they did about moving back home. But instead, she felt scared and completely out of sorts. Sure, it would be great to rekindle old friendships and spend more time with her father, but would she be able to handle seeing Sam around on a relatively permanent basis? Everything she had hated about Sam, everything she thought he'd done, was false, now meaning she had to revisit the idea of Sam as the bad guy, as well as the assumption that he was married to Emily. Had he honestly spent all this time on his own because of a silly imprint?

Bella ended up being squashed between Cameron and Sam, because Cam's legs were simply too long to fit comfortably on either side of the center console where she now had to sit, and as luck would have it, she had to endure the torture of feeling Sam's hand graze against her thigh every time he had to shift gears. She knew it wasn't on purpose - there was literally no space in the cab now, to be able to respect anyone's personal bubble - but why couldn't he just drive an automatic like a normal person? It would have minimized the amount of times he had to touch her. She hated the heat and the goosebumps his touch created. Hated how it brought back memories of fiery nights of passion shared between them, before it all went south. And worst of all, she hated how much her heart ached at the mere thought of how she had destroyed everything with a stupid text. What would life have been like if she'd just told him the news face to face?

"I'm sorry for making you worry," Cameron apologized to both of them, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had taken up residence between Sam and her. "I promise I will never do it again."

"Apology accepted." Sam nodded in Cameron's direction. "I think from here on out we just need to be open with each other. Communicate properly, and make decisions together."

"I agree," Bella looked up at Sam, before turning her attention to their son. "Even though your dad and I aren't together, we still need to function like a family if this is gonna work."

* * *

Cameron had gotten a talking to by Charlie as soon as they arrived back. She should have expected this - her father used to do the same thing to her when she had done something wrong. And it was out of love that he admonished her son, but she couldn't help but defend him. If she had been more considerate of Cameron's feelings on the matter, he wouldn't have taken off in the first place.

She was now sitting curled up on the couch next to her son, watching as Sam strolled up to them with coco for Cameron and coffee for her. Charlie had a beer in hand, sitting on his recliner, sports channel muted, and Sam's own beer was waiting on the coffee table.

"Thank you," She accepted her mug, and watched the silent exchange between father and son as Sam handed Cameron his coco. This was the first time in all of this boy's life that he had a father who cared for him and made him a hot beverage to comfort him. It had always only been them. Yes, they had her mother, but she was never the domestic type, and though Phil had always been the one to cook, he was never really that in touch with his own emotions, or anyone else's for that matter, to make these kind of gestures that Sam now was. And it made her realize that maybe, just maybe, staying was the right decision. For Cam. He deserved all of this love and concern. He deserved admonishment from a grandfather who cared so much, but also deserved to be spoiled rotten. She could deal with her own heartache and insecurities around Sam, as long as it meant her son was happy.

"So you're really staying, then?" Charlie asked and brought the beer up to his lips, pleased and surprised by the news.

"Yes, but there are a lot of things to sort out. Like a job. And a place to stay. And no," She stopped Charlie as he opened his mouth. She knew he wanted to suggest that they stay with him. "We'll need our own place. I love you dad, and I'm grateful that you're allowing us to stay, but it's only temporary. Because, let's face it, the house is simply too small for the three of us."

"My mother's house is unoccupied, for obvious reasons," Sam offered. "You're more than welcome to stay there. And as for a job, just go talk to Jake like I suggested earlier. I'm sure he'd be happy to have you fill the position."

"Are you sure?" She checked. She didn't want to step in and take over his mother's house right after her death, when things were all still so raw and unreal for him. She didn't want Sam to feel like Alison never existed when she chopped and changed things in the house to make it her own. "Are you ready for that?"

"My mother would have wanted it to be like this." He confidently assured her.

"Thank you." She flashed Sam a brief but grateful smile. "Then we should consider enrolling Cam in La Push High, since we'll be living on the Reservation. And it needs to happen fast. I want him back in school on Monday so he doesn't miss out on too much." She gave Cameron a gentle shove with her shoulder. "What do you think, honey? La Push or Forks High?"

"La Push, for sure. That's where Blaine goes to school, right?" He asked Sam.

"Yes." He nodded. "And Embry's daughter, Arizona."

"I didn't even know Embry had a daughter. Didn't even know he was married." Bella said, though she should have known. It had been years since she's seen them, and the fact of the matter was she knew nothing about her friends.

Sam scratched his head uncomfortably and Charlie cleared his throat, changing the topic. "When were you thinking of going back for your stuff?" Charlie asked. "Or are you going to ask Reneé to pack up your stuff and send it down?"

"We'll definitely go up. The sooner the better. If we could do it this weekend, it'd be a big weight off my shoulders. And I need to go to Jacksonville to speak to my landlord about the lease, quit my job and get Cam's transcripts transferred to La Push. Though, if we go this weekend, I don't know when we'll get time to go to the school to do that."

"Driving time is going to make it impossible to get all of that done and still be back here by Monday." Charlie mused, "Even if Reneé does start packing up for you, there isn't going to be enough time."

"Unless we fly up." Sam suggested easily.

"There's no way." Bella shook her head. "My budget is pretty tight at the moment." She had too many expenses for her budget to allow flying up to Florida. That was the life of a single mother.

"I didn't suggest that you pay for it." Sam interjected. "I'll buy the tickets, but on one condition."

"Which would be?" Bella felt apprehensive about his condition. It could be anything and she didn't want to agree before she knew exactly what he wanted.

"I want to come with. I want to help."

"That's not necessary, Sam." Bella declined as politely but as vehemently as she could. "I'm sure Cam and I can manage." She feared the thought of sitting next to Sam on a plane for six hours to and from Florida. What were they going to talk about the whole time? Unless she pretended to sleep.

"I insist. You're going to need all the help you can get."

"He's right, Bells." Charlie took Sam's side. "If you want to get anything done, you'll need his help. You'll need to arrange with the school to find out if you'll be able to come and see them, because I doubt you'll be on time to catch the school open. Maybe there'll be someone who can stay behind after hours to wait for you. But then you'll need to book flights now, so you can leave first thing in the morning."

"Maybe I can email the school now, and try and call them before the flight tomorrow just to confirm an appointment."

Sam ignored them, pulled out his phone and started typing away, for what she wasn't sure. She watched as his brows knit together in concentration and he pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth. This was something she still remembered well - this was his determined face. And it looked ridiculously sexy on him, even if she hated to admit it to herself.

"I'll give you gas money for the trip down if you don't get a flight." Charlie offered, pulling Bella's attention away from Sam.

"No, Dad. It's fine, really." She declined, although she could really use the money.

"It wasn't up for discussion." He dismissed her refusal. "I want to help in any way that I can."

"Don't worry about it, Charlie. We won't need it." Sam assured her father with a smug smile. "Got three tickets for a six thirty flight to Jacksonville tomorrow morning. We'll have plenty of time to get to the school, and Bella can even go see her boss and the landlord. We can do it on our way from the airport." He turned his attention to her. "So that's a few less things to worry about."

"That'll mean we have to leave around three tomorrow morning to get to Port Angeles on time." She said. "Doesn't leave us with a lot of time to sleep."

"If that's what we have to do to get things done, we'll just have to deal with it." Sam shrugged. "We can sleep on the plane."

"So, what happened to talking to Emily?" Charlie asked. "Are you still planning on paying her a visit?"

"I'll deal with her when we get back." He assured Charlie. "But my first priority is getting Bella and Cameron settled in."

* * *

Sleep was the last thing on Bella's mind when she got in bed just after ten. She knew she should try and switch off, because tomorrow would be a long day, but she simply couldn't.

After Sam had left, promising to pick them up just before three, she called her mom up to tell her about her decision to stay. And like she had expected, her mother was very understanding. At first, she had been a little worried that Bella was making a mistake trusting Sam after everything she'd been through on her own, but when she explained what really happened all those years ago, her mother supported her choice wholeheartedly, even asking if she was going to consider patching things up with Sam.

As gently but as clearly as she could, she told her mother in no uncertain terms that her getting back with Sam was never going to happen. Sure, they could try and build a friendship, but as she had told Sam, too much had happened to just pick up where they left off.

Her mother had offered to start packing up her place the next day, and even though she wanted to do it herself, she knew that she would need help. There was simply too much that needed to be done on their short stay in Florida, that she couldn't refuse. Reneé also said she'd take it upon herself to sell the furniture and appliances that Bella wasn't going to take back to Forks, which would be most if not all of her meager possessions, with the exception of a few things. She didn't want to take too many things on the plane. The more she was taking with, the more she had to pay. Allison's place was fully furnished anyway, and anything she'd need would have to be bought with the money she got for her furniture.

Her mind kept going back to today and how helpful Sam had been. It was proof that she wasn't being a fool for letting Sam into her son's life. He really still was the good guy she remembered him to be. And despite buying the plane tickets and allowing her to stay in his mother's house for free, he didn't ask for anything except to be a part of Cameron's life. And that was a very reasonable demand. Even her mother had said so.

She wondered how it would feel to show Sam a snippet of the life she had lead the last seventeen years? The place where she'd raised their son.

Morning came too soon, and Bella felt tired and anxious for everything that lay ahead for the weekend. Everything was about to change, and it was terrifying to step out of her comfort zone. It had been a big struggle to keep head above water in the beginning, but for the last nine years, things were going pretty well. She had a good job and could support the two of them without any real problems. She couldn't go crazy. Couldn't buy everything they wanted, but she could provide for everything they needed. And that's what mattered most.

Sam had been there just before three like he said, looking well rested. She envied him. How was it possible that he'd been able to sleep so well, when she'd only fallen asleep after one? But then again, he had never struggled to fall asleep in the past. Why should it be any different now?

With the promise of arranging Cameron's transfer at La Push high today, Charlie sent them off, looking just as excited as Cameron and Sam did. And she wondered why she was the only one who wasn't a hundred percent sold on the idea of moving back. They seemed to think that it was a great idea, which made her think that she was the problem, and not them. She had to try and let her guard down.

"Are you still Alpha of the pack?" She finally opened her mouth after half an hour of Sam and Cameron chatting away about the sports they liked, and what they did for fun. Seventeen years back, there was still a debate about the possibility of Jake taking over from Sam when he felt ready.

He turned to look at her, and she almost wanted to laugh at how comical it looked to see him in her car. He looked like he'd been stuffed into the driver's seat, barely any legroom or space to move. "Still Alpha. Jake didn't want to carry the responsibility." Sam explained. "And he said that he didn't have the personality or the characteristics required to become the kind of Alpha that our people needed him to be. He wanted to be free from the pressure and the constant scrutiny from the council."

"Sounds like him," Bella agreed. "It would have changed him a lot."

"I always feel like the bad guy when I have to dole out punishments and make the tough descisions. It would have been nice to have someone else take over."

"But you're the oldest. And you know how to handle them. It can't be easy keeping that rambunctious group in line, but you always did it so well."

"They have their good and bad days. Mostly, these days, they fight with each other because of differences in opinions. But they're honestly a lot less rowdy than they used to be, back in the day."

"What pack?" Cameron asked from the back, leaning in between the front seats to look at the two of them. They had completely forgotten that Cameron didn't know. Wasn't supposed to know. But thankfully they hadn't given much away.

"Uh," Bella struggled to think of a good cover up.

"We're the leaders of the Quileute tribe." Sam explained easily. "And we call ourselves a pack, because sometimes we feel like the guard dogs for our people. If there are any problems, we have to deal with it. Some of us are on the council too, making decisions with and for the people."

"When did that happen?" Bella was surprised but pleased to hear this. It was about time. They deserved a say in their own lives. "What happened to Old Quil, Sue and Billy?"

"They are still part of the Council, but about a year after you left, we went to the council. Told them that we, as the pack, needed to have a place in the council as well. It wasn't fair that they got to decide how we led our lives, when we were the ones protecting them. We had a say too. And they conceded, eventually. Took a lot of convincing, but Billy had been the first to give in. We compromised - they let the two oldest," Sam air quoted, subtly explaining that he was talking about the first ones to phase, "join the council, but included Jake because of his lineage."

"And did you ever win the debate about college?"

"We did, yeah," He smiled proudly at her, "I'm surprised that you remember it."

"Of course I do. I always thought that it was unfair of them to want to hold you back because of your responsibilities."

"That was the main reason we went to the council. We wanted a say in our futures too. If we aren't allowed to further our education, how do they expect our community to ever get out of poverty's claws? They go on and on about prosperity in the community and making a better life for everyone on the Reservation, but they refuse to give the youth a chance to do just that. More businesses in La Push would mean more job opportunities. More money invested in the community."

Bella nodded in agreement. She could tell that this was something that Sam felt very passionate about. This was something he had thought long and hard about. He loved his people. Wanted the best for them, and she knew that he was the best possible Alpha for his pack. She was proud to call him Cameron's father, because if this was the way he cared for people not related to him, how much more would he care about the future of his own son.

"They allowed two at a time to go study." He continued. "Of course, we had to settle for community college. That was part of the compromise, since we couldn't stay away for long periods. But it was better than nothing."

"Who went first?" She couldn't seem to curb her curiosity on the matter. She wanted to know everything.

"Paul and I." He said. "Jared, being Beta, and Jake, at that point the future leader, stayed behind and took command when we were 'occupied'. And I guess that's when Jake ultimately decided being Alpha wasn't for him."

"I still wanted to ask about your business." She interrupted, remembering the sign on his truck. "You were still working for Emily's uncle when I left. When did you venture off to do your own thing?"

"After taking a construction course, I started my own business. And as time passed, I did a few management courses too. I started out alone, and over time, Paul, Jared and Embry came to work for me. I just couldn't seem to keep up with the demand on my own, and since then, the business has really taken off." He cleared his throat, and looked at her. "What about you? Did you finish high school? Did you go and study?"

"Yeah, I decided to finish school back in Florida." She sighed, still remembering the teasing and rude remarks. "Worst time in my life. High school kids can be really mean. But after school, things started looking up again. "She shrugged. "Mom was a great help with Cam. And I worked for about three years after I finished high school to save up for college. Worked during college, too, but I managed to finish my graphic designing course and do a few computer courses. And eventually I got hired to do desktop publishing at a pretty prestigious advertising company."

"I just wish I had known," Sam said. "I could have helped. Made it easier for you, somehow."

"I know that now, Sam. But it doesn't help to resent yourself for things that were out of your control."

"And Mom did a pretty awesome job taking care of us." Cameron added proudly from the back seat, and it warmed her heart to know that he was satisfied with the life she had provided for him. "She's one very strong woman."

"I don't doubt that for a minute." Sam looked her straight in the eye, like he was speaking directly to her.

* * *

Bella woke up with a start, realizing that the announcements were on, informing them that they would be descending into Jacksonville soon. She felt a little bewildered, having slept the entire flight. It was so unlike her to fall asleep so easily in an airplane. In any place other than her house or her mom's, actually, but the heat that had radiated from Sam had made it hard to stay awake. What baffled her was how she had ended up with her head on his chest and his arm around her shoulder. There was a little wet spot on his shirt, and she wiped the corner of her mouth, hoping that it was just her sweat, but sure enough, there was drool on her chin. "Oh god," She groaned, feeling horrified. "I'm so sorry." She looked up at him, feeling a flush of embarrassment creep up her neck and onto her cheeks. Sam didn't look like he minded at all, midnight eyes soft and intense as he looked at her, and for some reason, her stomach clenched and her pulse sped up. She hadn't seen that look in so many years, and it frightened the shit out of her. She felt so vulnerable around him, and she hated it. And it was too late to get up and go to the toilet to hide, since the seat belt sign was already on, meaning she had to stay firmly stuck in this embarrassing situation.

"Don't worry about it," He waved it away with a chuckle. "I'm just glad you got some rest."

She turned to look at Cameron, feeling ashamed that she'd somehow wormed her way into Sam's arms while unconscious. And he had to witness it. "Did you get some sleep in?" She asked in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Nah." He shook his head. "Dad and I talked most of the way."

"About?"

"Oh, you know, about school and sports. Talked some more our hobbies. About Grandma and her terrible cooking skills, and how Phil refuses to let her near a stove. I just had to warn Dad, because if Grandma does attempt to cook this weekend, I want him to be prepared."

"Cam's right." Bella agreed, eyes wide and serious as she warned him too. "Don't think that anything she produces is edible. Believe me, even if it looks good, I can assure you it's not. We've been fooled enough times in the past."

"It's truly a gift." Cameron said. "You should have seen the roast turkey she prepared for us one Christmas. It looked so good. But to this day, I don't know what she did to mess it up."

"She used aloe juice as a basting sauce." Bella chuckled. "And if that wasn't enough, she added some of the juice to the gravy too. We tried to be polite and attempt to drown the meat in gravy just to get it down, but it only made it worse. That was the day Phil had finally put his foot down and banned her from the kitchen. Said there was no way he was going to allow her to mess up such a perfectly good turkey. Or any other food, for that matter."

"At least she tried to cook for you," Sam grinned. "That has to count for something."

"Yeah, but we should never have let it go that far. We were trying to be nice. Tried to eat all her attempts, and it only encouraged her to become more creative. But that was the last." Cameron shuddered. "And if she makes chocolate cake, beware. She adds bay leaves and nutmeg. Says it adds a little kick. But it's truly horrible."

"I'm impressed that you two managed to survive for so long." Sam pretended to sympathize.

"Only thanks to Phil." Bella assured him. "Don't know how he learned to cook so well, but I sure am grateful."

"Mom's cooking is just as good." Cameron said.

"Just as good as Phil's or Renée's?" Sam checked. "Don't want to end up with food poisoning."

Bella playfully smacked his shoulder. "Hey, now. I've cooked for you in the past and you were fine."

"Mom is a fantastic cook. Don't worry." Cameron came to Bella's rescue.

"Yeah, no thanks to Charlie or my mother. Before Phil, I had to do all the cooking, or else we would have starved. And with Charlie we'd have eaten out every night if I didn't cook."

* * *

Getting their luggage took a little longer than they thought, and Bella was anxious to get going, so they'd get to the school in time. She had decided to send an email last night, just in case the school secretary had too many appointments to make time to see them. And when she had turned on her phone, she saw a reply. They had an appointment for two o clock, which meant they only had forty-five minutes to get to the school in time.

The girl at the car rental desk didn't help much. When they initially got there, the rental agency had the wrong car. Sam explained to the pretty brunette that he had asked for a spacious sedan, and instead, they had given him the keys to a Chevy Spark.

"Does it look like I'll fit in a small car like that? I'd be wearing it, instead of driving it." He said to the girl. "That's why I specifically asked for a bigger car."

"Yes sir, I see that now. You are quite big." She said and batted her heavy eyelashes at him, cheeks flushed with attraction. Sam was very handsome. Always had been and she knew other women would notice, but was it necessary to flirt so openly? The woman had a job to do, and she was wasting even more of the little time they had left.

"Oh my god," Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning away and stalked over to the seats to wait until Sam and the girl finished flirting. She knew Sam wasn't hers. She had no claim on him, but for some reason she couldn't suppress the jealousy she felt when she watched their exchange.

She was busy typing out a text to her mom to let her know that they were at the airport and would join them a little later, when Sam came strolling over to her, Cameron in tow, and arched a brow at her, lips clenched together as though he was trying not to smile.

"What?" She snapped irritably.

"Nothing," He held his hands up in surrender.

"No, say what you want to say. I can see you've got something on your mind."

"I was just wondering why you were so annoyed back there?" He was now openly smirking at her.

"Because you two were flirting like teenagers." She huffed. "The girl is half your age. And she was anything but professional. And you weren't helping the situation at all."

"Are you jealous?" Sam chuckled and lifted a dark brow in amusement, finding her irritation funny for some reason.

Bella shot out of her chair and grabbed her bags. "No," She glared at him. "Of course I wasn't jealous. You can flirt with whomever you want when we fly back to Forks, but you're wasting time right now."

"Right." Sam nodded, pursing his lips in yet another attempt not to laugh. "Well, let's go then, madam. Lead the way." He gestured with his hand for her to get going.

She took off at a brisk pace, not giving a damn if they followed as she pulled her luggage behind her, muttering under her breath about how much Sam was annoying her. But when she looked over her shoulder at Sam and Cameron, they were silently chuckling together, making her huff and shake her head at them. Men - she'd never truly understand them.

 **A/N: Leave me your thoughts...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Definition of Stubborn - The determination not to change one's attitude or position on a particular matter.**

 **I think that is a fair description of Bella throughout most of this story, and also in this chapter. Don't hate her, though. She's been through a lot.**

 **Anyway, here is your next chapter, where Bella ties up loose ends in order to move back to Forks with Cameron.**

 **A very big thank you to Sassy, who's always willing to help with the brainstorming. Her ideas are a big part of the story, and she unwaveringly helps guide me to where I want to get in the story, either with her suggestions, or simply by listening to what I have planned.**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and all its recognizable characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Song to listen to: Machine gun Kelly ft. Hailee Steinfeld - At my best (wait for it...)_

 **Chapter 4 – On to the next**

School was still in when Bella arrived at Jacksonville High, the low hum of students bleeding through the classroom doors as her footsteps echoed in the vast, but empty corridors. Walking through these halls brought back painful memories that she'd rather have avoided. And no matter how many parent-teacher meetings she'd attended since Cameron had started high school, she still couldn't get used to it. Walking these halls in her senior year of high school had been torture. She had been looked at like she was a leper, and had been called every rotten (and sometimes even downright abhorrent) name in the book, by the popular kids - the ones whose pictures hung in the trophy cases, either for cheerleading or sports. ' _Always the same pictures, just never the same faces_ ', she thought as she walked past the shining cabinets that showcased the school's sporting achievements. But one thing she'd remember even better than the teasing, was walking out of this school on her last day. It had been the best feeling by far to know that she was leaving these small-minded people behind - people whose tiny worlds revolved around clothes, make-up and parties. She was finally done with these mean, judgmental people for good. Out in the real world, she could start over. Start fresh, with no reputation following her around like a shadow. And that was exactly what she'd done.

The school secretary, a sweet old woman named Mrs. Kelly, was still here after all these years. Practically part of the furniture - Bella would bet anything that they'd erect a statue in memory of her if she passed away one day. She had been one of the very few people who had been supportive and helpful to her when her days were pretty dark in this place, and if it weren't for this old woman, she would have lost her mind on more than one occasion. Bella had shared her story with Mrs. Kelly back then, and coming here today to tell her they were moving back to Forks, seemed to make this woman very happy. She said that Cameron deserved to get to know his father, and that Bella also deserved to be happy. But Bella had decided to omit the part where she felt unsure about going back - unsure for herself and what it would mean, but not unsure for Cameron's sake. This was the best thing that could happen for her son. He needed this.

Mrs. Kelly was really helpful, making quick work of the task itself, and after a short ten minutes, she gave Bella a letter for the head master of La Push High School. "You take care of that beautiful boy of yours," Mrs. Kelly spoke into her hair as she gave Bella a fierce hug and patted her back. She pulled away to look at Bella, her kind brown eyes crinkling at the corners. Her weathered hands squeezed Bella's shoulders, red lips turning upward. "And I wish you all of the best. I hope you find yourself a good man, and that you make a success of yourself back there. I know it's a small town, but it doesn't mean the end of the road for your career."

"Thank you." Bella smiled genuinely and pulled the woman in for another hug. "For everything." She swallowed the tears that suddenly threatened, knowing she'd miss the easy, but very personal conversations they've had over the years.

Her boss was taken by surprised when she had walked into the dark-haired force of nature's office, and announced that she was quitting. Asked Bella if there was anything she could do to persuade her to stay. Even offered to give her a raise. But she understood when Bella explained that they were moving away for personal reasons, and that it wasn't because she was unhappy at the company. They were the reason she was able to provide for Cameron, and she was going to miss her job very much. The position that she was going to fill, or hoped she was, was completely different than what she had done here. She was going to be a secretary for Jake, and already knew she wasn't going to find it challenging enough. But in a small town like Forks, she couldn't afford to be picky. She had to take what she could get, or have no job at all.

Dropping by to speak to her landlord, or rather, soon-to-be-ex landlord, was the last stop on Bella's list, before she could finally head home with Cameron and Sam. Not that the visit promised any time to sit back and relax.

The landlord was very understanding, waving away Bella's offer to pay for the next month's rent because of her short notice, and said that she had to follow her heart. That a change would be good for them. Bella had been renting this place from the the old man since she had finished college, and Mr. Berry had started to feel like family to her. He said that he was going to sell the place now that she was moving out. He lost his wife a long time ago and his children lived far away from him. "It's very lonely here," He explained. "And I'm getting too old. I'm thinking of moving to Massachusetts to stay with my son and his family. I'll be able to spend more time with my grandchildren."

"I wish you all of the best, Mr. Berry." She gave his hand a small squeeze. "Enjoy the grandchildren. And be sure to spoil them rotten."

"Good luck, Kid." He walked her to the front door and pulled her in for a sideways hug. "Hope you find everything you're looking for."

What was it that she was looking for? She didn't even know. All she wanted now, was to get settled in and start her life in Forks. She hated being so unsure of herself, and maybe once Cameron and she moved into Alison's house, things would start to settle down, and she could get her shit together.

Despite the gnawing anxiety inside of her at facing the unknown, a sense of relief washed over her as she realized she had gotten around to doing everything she had needed to. She'd tied up all the loose ends, and could finally move on.

Sam and Cameron were waiting patiently in the car for her as she walked over to them, engine running to keep the aircon going. The sweltering heat of Florida was something she was going to miss a lot. She hated the almost constant rain and overcast days that Forks offered, yet another reason why she didn't want to go and live in Forks. But, once again, she reminded herself that this was what Cameron wanted. It wasn't about her. And she'd do anything for her son.

The men had been easy on her today, not complaining even once about all the waiting around they had to do. Sam and Cameron were so much alike in that sense, never impatient. Never quick to get angry or irritated, unless you messed with their family and friends.

"Done," She said and shut the car door, buckling up. She looked over at Sam, and to the back, where Cameron was busy typing away on his phone. "Now we can finally go to Grandma's."

"What did your landlord say about the extra month's rent, to make up for the short notice?" Sam wanted to know as he pulled away from the curb, heading into the early afternoon traffic.

"He was having none of it." She said, still surprised by his generosity. "He's going to sell the place and move to Massachusetts, to be with his family."

"So all in all, everything went well today. No hiccups." He pointed out.

"Yeah," She smiled up at Sam as it dawned on her that he was right. Luck had well and truly been in her corner. "Guess you're right." What did bother her, was the fact that everything fell into place so easily, that it almost made her think she had definitely made the right choice to move back to Forks. Like it was fate. And she didn't like it. She still wanted to kick against the idea as much as she could, though she knew it would benefit Cameron to have a father in his life. And he was the only reason she was doing this.

"Is there anything else I should know before we get to your mother's house?" Sam asked, eyes trained on the road as he weaved effortlessly through traffic.

Cameron leaned forward, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Just the cooking." He said gravely. "Be weary of anything she didn't buy ready-made. And even then, there is still the risk of her adding her own touch to it."

"Nothing else?" He briefly glanced at Bella.

"She's very forward." Bella added. "Says exactly what's on her mind. She has no brain-to-mouth filter, and sometimes she can be really inappropriate." Sam nodded, like he was absorbing and processing this information. "So, if you can handle that, there should be no other surprises. Unless my mom has taken up some weird new hobby in the last couple of days. Something I don't know about yet."

"Take a left at the next stop." Cameron gave his father instruction to their house as they headed into their neighborhood, where they'd be meeting Renée and Phil, who had started packing for them already. "And then a right at the second street, just after you pass that tree." He pointed to the Mimosa tree on the corner, just before the turn-off.

"Please help me remember to leave the spare key for the house with Renée. She's going to drop it off at Mr. Berry's for me, on Monday."

"Then take it out now, and give it to Grandma as soon as we get there. Because there's no way we're flying back just for a spare key." Cameron said, leaning forward in his seat excitedly. He was so completely sold on the idea of Forks, that it boggled her mind. He wasn't apprehensive to start at a new school on Monday, or weary of a new town and new people, and she envied his easygoing personality. She wished she could be so calm about everything.

When Sam parked the car in the driveway to her house, next to Phil's brand new sedan - a small, two story wooden house with a sloping roof on one side, light brown lower half and dark brown wood at the top story - a sense of sadness gripped her and made her swallow at the lump that had lodged firmly in the back of her throat. They'd been through so much in this house. So many Christmases, birthdays and Halloweens. This had been their home for so long, that it felt incredibly sad to leave it behind. For a place like Forks.

"Oh dear god, you are even more attractive in real life." Her mom said by way of greeting and fanned herself as soon as she opened the door and laid eyes on Sam. "I'm Renée, Bella's mother." She stuck out her hand to him.

Bella wanted to roll her eyes at her mom, but all in all, she hadn't expected anything less. And yes, Sam was a very attractive man. About that, Renée was one hundred percent correct.

"Nice to meet you," Sam chuckled at her mother's blatant disregard for social propriety (to be fair, Bella had warned him beforehand), and grabbed the hand she offered. "Sam Uley." He shook her hand and moved on to Phil. They seemed to click relatively well, already striking up a conversation.

"Hey, Cammie," Renée pulled Cameron into her side and stretched up on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You excited to move to Forks?" She asked and pulled him inside with her.

"Very excited," He grinned and wiped the lipstick from his cheek, looking a little embarrassed at being kissed and cuddled in front of his dad.

"So, we've started in the living room and kitchen." Her mother she said as Bella stepped inside, followed closely by Sam. "I think that's where most of the work is. But as you can see, we've made quite some progress so far."

Except for the couches, covered in sheets now, and a few photos and portraits on the wall, there really wasn't much else left in the living room. She couldn't believe that it was so easy to clear up a place that had been Cameron's and her safe place for so long. But it seemed that he wasn't as sentimental, because he walked from room to room with a massive grin on his face, checking out the progress his grandmother and Phil had made. She knew he was excited at the prospect of moving onto newer things. Starting a life with Sam in it. And more than anything, she also knew he had always craved a father, a family even. This would do him good. He'd be able to make friends that were like him – born from wolves – larger than the normal kids. Cameron had been an outcast of sorts in school, because they could tell he was different somehow, even if they couldn't exactly figure out why, and she was happy that he'd fit in at La Push much easier.

"Oh," Bella fished the key out of her pocket as she watched the three men disappear upstairs. "Before I forget," She handed the keys over to Renée. "The spare." She had taken the spare key along to Forks, leaving her mother the original set of keys, just for in case they needed to get into her garage for some reason.

"I'll drop it off first thing Monday morning, before my yoga class." Her mother said and stowed it in the pocket of her jeans. "Want to come up and see the rest of the progress?"

* * *

Dinner with Renée and Phil was nothing out of the ordinary for Cameron and Bella. Phil tended to spoil them with his cooking, a lot, and today was no different. In the middle of the table sat a large chicken, and around it were a few side dishes that included Cameron's favorite - roast potatoes and snap peas.

Sam looked very impressed by the spread before him, and since they hadn't really gotten around to eating today - spending most of their time on the road, or packing up her place - she knew he'd be super hungry. Thank god Phil had made more than enough food, despite not knowing about Sam's ridiculous appetite.

Phil did the honors of cutting up the chicken with enviable skill, while Sam and Cameron looked like they were ready to start drooling at any second. Her stepfather seemed to notice this, and with an amused chuckle, he encouraged them to start dishing up.

Bella and Renée sat back, waiting for the men finish, and though she knew she was hungry and should eat, her appetite was surprisingly absent. There was too much whirling around in her head, and the apprehension that had lodged itself securely in the pit of her stomach, left no space for food.

She dished up a small helping for herself once the others were done, trying to be polite, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to eat, and sat back watching Sam as he dug into his food with gusto. He wasn't hesitant as he shoveled fork after forkful of food into his mouth - Cameron and she had assured him before hand that it was safe to consume Phil's food.

Conversation flowed easily around the table, Phil telling Sam about his minor league baseball career, and the places they've traveled to for his sport. Cameron and Renee joined in from time to time, and no one seemed to notice that she was simply pushing her food around on her plate. Until Sam looked at her from across the table, raising a questioning brow.

She simply shrugged, trying on a pathetic smile in an attempt to appease Sam, and that seemed to be enough for him. She knew he'd understand. She'd always been a poor eater when she had something on her mind. And right now, there was much more on her mind than she cared to admit.

When the time for desert came around, Renée huffed with displeasure as everyone refused a helping of the sticky toffee pudding that she had prepared. Phil was taken aback by the fact that she had been sneaky enough to make a dessert without his knowledge, because Bella knew if he had known, he would have chased her out of the kitchen without a second though. Her mother even tried her best to convince them that she had followed the recipe to the tee this time, in honor of their guest, instead of experimenting like she usually did.

Bella had to admit that the pudding looked really good (and smelled even better), but like she had learned on way too many occasions to count, looks could be deceiving where Renée Dwyer was concerned. She remembered the saying, _'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.'_ After too many failed desserts, she had learned her lesson, and watched as Sam shuffled uncomfortably in his seat . Despite spending seventeen years apart, she still knew the look he had on his face right now. He felt guilty for saying no to Renée. And she had a feeling that he would have some of the dessert just to be polite.

And she was right.

Sam gave in eventually, simply because he was too well mannered, and probably felt a little bad for her mother, but when he took the first careful bite, swallowing with difficulty, Bella had to stop herself from laughing. She looked over at Cameron, and saw him hiding his smile behind his hand. It was comical to see Sam struggle. The expression on his face was blank - he knew how to hide his feelings - but his body language told her everything she needed to know. Body stiff and upright, avoiding everyone's eyes, Sam finished his desert, despite being warned thoroughly by Cameron and her. He had started out by chewing slowly, but he'd probably realized the faster he ate, the faster he'd be rid of whatever concoction her mother had managed to produce.

Bella was impressed that he had managed to choke down every single piece of the sticky toffee disaster on his plate. It took a really strong stomach to handle her mother's food. And even though he'd been warned, she felt deeply sorry for him. Allison had obviously taught him manners, and had it not been for that, he wouldn't have had to ingest the dessert in the first place.

"Want some more, Sam?" Renée asked, ready to ladle another helping onto his plate. "Oh, no thank you, Mrs. Dwyer." He declined as politely but as vehemently as he could, looking a little panic-stricken. "I'm stuffed."

"See," Renée narrowed her eyes at the rest of the occupants seated around the table. "I do know how to make a dessert. Sam enjoyed it very much, didn't you?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Delicious," Sam lied through his teeth as he rinsed his mouth with the water standing next to his plate.

"Yeah, I could tell." Cameron grinned at his father, and Bella couldn't help but chuckle at her son's sarcasm.

While doing the dishes with Renée, Bella made a mental note to ask Sam about the dessert later, when they were alone. She was extremely curious to find out what had gone wrong with her mother's concoction this time. There was always something, she just wasn't sure what it was this time, since her mom had been adamant that she hadn't strayed from the recipe.

* * *

Later that evening, when everyone was asleep already, Bella and Sam sat on the porch outside, enjoying the cool air that drifted in from the sea, providing much needed relief from the day's heat, waves crashing gently against the shore.

The salty air made her relax. It was just one more thing she was going to miss about Jacksonville. Sure, La Push had First Beach, but it was different. The water was much colder and tempestuous on First Beach, than here. And what was the point of going to the beach when it was raining or overcast? The few days here and there in the summer that it didn't actually rain, were the only times that you could even attempt to spend the day swimming and making a proper bonfire.

Phil and her mother had surprised her today with their easy-going nature. It would have been easy to hold a grudge against Sam for not being a part of Cameron's and her life for the last seventeen years, despite knowing that he wasn't to blame for it. Despite knowing that he had no idea that he'd gotten Bella pregnant. They hadn't judged Sam once, or even confronted him about it, and for that she was mighty grateful. The things that had gone wrong in the past were between Sam and her, and Cameron for that matter, and it was their own battle to fight. Their own hurdles to overcome. Not that Cameron resented Sam in any way, shape or form. He understood better than she did. Forgave so easily. But she wondered what would happen if he came face to face with Emily. She didn't raise Cameron to be rude or mean, but she had a feeling that he wasn't going to tolerate Emily and her missteps so easily.

"How was the pudding?" Bella remembered that she still hadn't asked Sam about it.

Sam chuckled, and looked a bit embarrassed. "It was pretty bad." He shook his head. "It looked and smelled really good. And even with my enhanced sense of smell, I couldn't pick up on anything suspicious. Until I tasted it." He winked casually at her. "But to be fair, you and Cameron did warn me."

"Why'd you try it then?" She challenged, although she already knew the answer.

"Because your mom looked so disappointed." He explained, looking abashed. "She'd gone to all the trouble of making dessert, and nobody was having some. So I decided to be nice. It was the first time meeting your mom and Phil, and I didn't want to come across as being rude."

"Was it worth it in the end?" She grinned. "Because you seemed like you could barely manage to choke it down."

"You know, despite the fact that she had most likely mistaken the salt for sugar, it was worth it to see her so happy that at least one person had been willing to try her dessert."

"Salt?" Bella laughed out loud and shook her head. "Oh my god. I should have seen that coming."

Sam joined in, laughing now too. Laughing at himself for being such a pushover. "Yes, salt." He nodded in confirmation. "It was the hardest thing I ever had to get down."

"Well, I guess you had to learn the hard way, didn't you?" She winked at him. "At least you'll say no next time, right?"

"I really hope so." He grimaced. "It's hard to say no when she looks so crestfallen. I don't have the heart to disappoint her."

"Don't worry," She assured him. "Cameron and I went through the same thing way too many times to be considered wise. It'll get easier to say no as time goes by."

For a long while, Sam and Bella just sat together, enjoying the peace and quite. There was no awkwardness, and no need to fill the silence with small talk. This was how it had always been between them. They could share the silence with ease, and it was nice to know that it hadn't changed after all these years.

She sipped slowly on her wine as she kicked off her shoes and stretched her legs out in front of her where they sat on the deck in the back yard that overlooked the beach. She was a light weight where alcohol was concerned, and even more so when her stomach was empty. She hadn't eaten much today, and didn't want to end up drunk enough that Sam had to carry her to bed tonight. What a way to make an impression after all these years.

Sam tipped his beer up to his mouth, and smacked his lips as he swallowed the last of the bitter liquid, before he broke the silence. "Tell me about your life here for the last seventeen years. You've heard my story, but I've only heard a little bit from you."

Bella turned toward him and shrugged. "There really isn't much to tell. It's been work and Cameron and not much else." She explained. "We spent a lot of time with my mom and Phil. I've never made any great friends. Ones with whom you could share your life story. A best friend. It's just been a few casual coffee dates with women from work who were interested in the same kind of things I was. Nothing like the friendships I had back home with you and the guys. With Jake.

"What about love interests?" He fished for information.

In all honesty, she had been waiting for him to ask this, knowing that the topic would be brought up at some point. She wanted to ask him the same thing too, since he and Emily didn't get together after she left. Did he have casual flings or dates? Maybe a few one night stands?

"None of that." She shook her head vehemently, answering his question.

"Not even a date? Or a kiss?" He asked, looking very surprised. "Come on," He encouraged her to spill the beans. "You can tell me."

"Not even one date. I swear." She insisted. Her love life had been dry as a bone since things ended between Sam and her. And she told him exactly that.

"That sucks." He murmured, but his face told a whole different story. Like he was actually happy to hear that there had been no one who had captured her heart, or even her attention.

"And you?" It was Sam's turn to confess. Though she didn't really know if she'd be able to handle the truth, she was curious none the less.

"Nah," He denied, keeping his eyes trained on the empty bottle of beer he was absently playing with. "I told you the imprint binds you to one person for life. And that's exactly what it did."

"You're telling me you didn't have sex even once since I left?" She asked, not quite believing him.

Sam looked up at her and shrugged easily. "Nope."

"But," She thought about how she could word her question. "You're a guy right?"

His eyebrows shot up as the words left her mouth and cocked his head as he appraised her for a moment, before answering with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure the answer to your question is back inside the house, sleeping." He chuckled.

"You know what I mean." She rolled her eyes at him and grinned, feeling stupid for the way her question came out. "As a guy, how the hell did you manage to go without sex for so long?"

"You make it sound like such an achievement." He chuckled again, seemingly amused by her surprise. "But it really isn't. I think it's thanks to the imprint that I didn't feel the need. You were gone – the only woman I could ever love for the rest of my life - and those desires just numbed out, I guess. There was nothing, until now."

Bella frowned, not quite understanding. "Until now? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sure I don't have to spell it out for you, Bella Swan." He deadpanned.

"Guess not." She said, cheeks flushing beet red in less than two seconds, and she cursed herself for being unable to hide her embarrassment from him. She could feel the heat in her face as she tried to process what it meant. Was he basically suggesting that he had sexual feelings toward her, whenever she was around? That she turned him on? If so, she had no idea how to deal with it. She felt a little bad for him, because he was stuck wanting her, even though there was no future for them.

"How did _you_ manage to deal with your 'frustrations'?" He asked without batting an eye, clearly comfortable enough in his own skin to ask a question like this.

"That's personal, don't you think?" Bella blushed even harder. She didn't think it necessary to tell him about her trusty ole vibrator she kept around for times when she felt so frustrated that she could barely think straight. She kept it hidden in a shoe box, wrapped in tissue paper, between the pair of ridiculously high heels (ones she never wore for fear of breaking her neck) Renée had given Bella on her twenty-fourth birthday. No one knew about it, not even her mother, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Hey, you started this conversation." Sam pointed out, smirking evilly.

"I know," She sighed. "I guess you could call it good old manual labor." She blushed again, the topic way too embarrassing. "If I can put it like that."

Sam threw his head back, laughing heartily at her explanation, and she huffed in annoyance that he found it so hilarious. "That's a good way to describe it, I suppose." He said when his laughter finally died down.

"It's not funny." She pouted. "At least I didn't sleep with every guy that walked by."

"No, I know." He nodded, still grinning. "But I just feel a little bad for being so relieved that there was never anyone else." He cleared his throat. "I was so sure you'd have moved on. Thought you'd started a family with some blonde, tanned prick from Florida. And then I saw you at the Funeral. I was so shocked when Cameron showed up. Thought my worst fears had come true. Until I saw that he looked exactly like me."

They locked eyes, tension thick as they stared at each other. He looked happy and relaxed, eyes bright. It was such a stark contrast to the man who walked up to her on the day of his mother's funeral with a deep scowl and cold eyes. This man sitting before her now, with his soft eyes and easy smile, was the Sam she remembered from way back when.

She swallowed thickly, unable to look away as Sam's eyes zeroed in on her lips. It looked a hell of a lot like he was going to kiss her, and she didn't know if she wanted him to or not. But just as he started to lean into her, her stomach growled loudly, breaking the spell that they were caught up in, and they burst out laughing at the awkwardness of it all.

"Let's go get you something to eat. You barely touched your food this evening." He said and pulled her up by her arm, dragging her behind him through the sliding doors.

* * *

Bella and Sam were busy sorting out her bedroom, with Cameron next door in his own room, and Phil and Renée tackling the bathroom and finishing up the kitchen.

"Hey, look at this." Sam brought a photo album over to her as she packed the last of her clothes into a large suitcase, and zipped it up. Her closet was finally empty, and it was only now that she realized how much clothes and shoes she actually had. Speaking of shoes, she had made sure to pack the shoe box with her vibrator herself, stowing it at the bottom of the suitcase where only she would find it once they were back in Forks. "Didn't think you kept these." He opened the album, revealing a whole bunch of photos of the two of them.

There were so many of them, despite the short time they were together. Most of the photos were of Sam and her, always smiling and looking ridiculously in love. She swallowed thickly as she realized how much she had lost. What she had lost. They had made a really beautiful couple, and she supposed she understood why Emily had been jealous. It had to have been tough for Emily to see them so happy together when she was so in love with Sam, back then.

Sam paged slowly through the few photos she had kept of Allison, smiling sadly at the dark-haired beauty that stared back at them. It was strange to think that she wasn't with them anymore. She had always looked so vibrant and full of life, that Bella supposed no one had seen her death coming. She still had to ask Sam what happened. All she knew - or gathered from listening to the others talk about her at the funeral - was that it had been sudden and unexpected, and she hadn't had the heart to ask about it. But that was better left for another time.

Bella paged over, finding more photos. Photos of them and their friends, where they had spent weekends camping (despite the poor weather), and days on the beach when the weather actually allowed it, all sitting around the bonfire together, or splashing in the perpetually icy waters. "Those were good times." She said and looked up at him. "I kept these to show Cameron what his father looked like. What life had been like in Forks." She sighed. "I guess that's part of the reason he's so excited about moving there."

"God, I miss those days." He murmured, gaze locking with hers. "I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Bella closed her eyes as his warm breath washed over her face, and his hand came down to stroke her cheek with a feather light touch. This time, she had no doubt that he was going to kiss her. And she was going to let him, despite knowing what a bad idea it was. But she needed him to kiss her right now. She needed a taste of what it had been like in the past. Needed to feel the way she did back then, if only for a moment. And against her better judgement, she tilted her face up toward his, and waited for him to make the next move.

His warm lips grazed over hers with the gentlest whisper of a touch, and it made her sigh softly despite herself. She could hear nothing but her pounding heart in her ears, and she wondered if he could hear it too? If he could feel her heart slamming against her chest as she stood so close to him? He seemed to take that as her consent, because he pressed his lips against her a little more firmly, and captured her bottom lip between his.

A fire exploded in her belly, begging for more. It was such a foreign feeling - something she handn't felt in years. But she reciprocated before she realized what she was doing, hands sliding over his broad shoulders to encircle his neck.

Sam's hand trailed from her hip to the small of her back, and pushed her closer into him - so close that she swore she could feel everyone of his hard muscles pressed up against her front - while his other hand grabbed a fistful of hair at the side of her head, deepening the kiss as he did so.

He tasted so good – even better than she remembered – and despite the warning bells going off in her head, she couldn't seem to stop herself. With every slide of his tongue against hers, and every soft moan shared between them, the heat inside of her increased tenfold, until her lungs were aching for a breath and she couldn't remember why exactly she had thought kissing him was such a bad idea.

"Hey, Mom, do you think I can-" Cameron walked into the room, making them jump apart in surprise.

"Oh god, sorry." He apologized, looking a little embarrassed for his poor timing. "Don't let me interrupt." He grinned and turned away to leave.

"No, wait." Bella stopped him, sounding just as breathless as she felt. "Sorry about that." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and tried to gather her thoughts as Sam cleared his throat next to her, looking just as embarrassed at being caught in a compromising situation by their son.

"It's fine." Cameron waved away her apology with a breezy chuckle and an amused twinkle in his eye. "I can see you two are busy," He assured her. "I can ask you later."

This was the last thing Bella had wanted to happen - Cameron walking in on them and getting the wrong idea. She didn't want him to hope that Sam and she would get back together, only to have him be disappointed. Sam was in Cameron's life now - he had a father for once - but that was where things were going to end. She didn't want to give him the impression that there was the possibility of them becoming a real family. And this meant they couldn't just go around kissing each other on a stupid whim.

"Don't worry about it." She assured Cameron. "It was just a lapse in judgement." She briefly looked at Sam, and he didn't seem happy about what she'd just said, but Cameron had to be made aware that this wasn't the beginning of something between Sam and her. In fact, she wanted Sam to understand that as well. "You came here to ask something?" She pressed on.

"I just wanted to know if you'd mind me taking my Xbox along?" He held up the black box in his hand. "Or did you want to sell it?"

"Of course not." She shook her head, dismissing the idea of him selling his games. "It was a gift from Grandma. You're more than welcome to keep it."

"Thanks." He said, and turned away, leaving them alone in the room to deal with the consequences of the kiss, but she got the idea that he was more excited about witnessing the kiss Sam and she had just shared, than she wanted him to be, even though she'd made it clear that it meant nothing. But did it really mean nothing to her? And what about Sam? What were his intentions?

"Lapse in judgement, huh?" Sam asked cautiously, answering the question she had just asked herself. "Please tell me you only said that for Cameron's benefit?"

"I didn't." She shook her head, hating to disappoint him, but intent on making the boundaries clear, even though she had participated just as eagerly despite her better judgement. "It was a stupid mistake."

Sam's expression hardened, eyes turning to cold slate, and he laughed darkly. "Right," He shook his head at her easy dismissal of what had taken place mere moment ago. "Guess I seriously misread the situation." Without looking at her again, he walked out of the room, pausing just outside the door. With his back to her, he sighed and said one more thing. "Just let me know when you're about to have another lapse in judgement, so I know where that leaves me. So I don't misread your intentions next time." And then he disappeared around the corner, leaving her standing there feeling like shit. She shouldn't have allowed him to kiss her in the first place. Knew nothing good could come of it, but she had to go and be selfish.

 **A/N: Curious to hear your thoughts...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really hadn't planned on updating so soon, especially since I'm still working on Alternative love's last, or possibly second to last chapter. But I couldn't help myself.**

 **Sassy...without you, I shudder to think where that would leave me. This woman has a brilliant brain. So creative.**

 **Thank you to all who follow, favorite, and most of all, those who review without fail. You're the best!**

 **This chapter was done in a bit of a haste. None the less, I do hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and all its recognizable characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Songs to listen to: The All-American Rejects - It ends tonight & Paramore - Ain't it fun._

 **Chapter 5 – Medusa in all her glory:**

The trip back to Forks had been strained, to put it mildly - fraught with tension and awkward silences. Not that Bella was surprised by it. Sam hadn't said much of anything to her since last night, obviously still unhappy with her about the kiss. Or more accurately, her easy dismissal of it. And this morning wasn't much different. Cameron was the only one oblivious to the 'so-thick-you-could-cut-it-with-a-knife' tension, talking at a hundred miles a minute about starting school with Blaine, the sports he wanted to take up once there, and the possibility of finding himself an after-school job.

Yes, she felt like shit for reacting the way she did after the kiss. She shouldn't have let it happen in the first place. She knew it was the wrong thing to do, and that it would only lead to complications and unclear boundaries. And yet, she had been selfish enough to simply take without any willingness to give anything back. There was just something about being near Sam that cut her brain function in half; left her craving for something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

It didn't help that he was still the most beautiful man that had ever walked this earth, according to her. But the sad reality was, if Sam wanted her heart, he was in for a big surprise. Her heart wasn't something she could give away again. Her heart was mangled – damaged beyond repair and just a tad bit bitter, no possibility of ever being whole again. Imagine taking a hammer to an orange - that was what she pictured every time she thought about how her heart must look, as it surprisingly still managed to keep beating inside her chest. She was trying her best to let go of the past. Doing her best to get over seventeen years of regret, hate, and abandonment, but it was easier said than done. It had been ingrained into her mind somehow, like a record on repeat, and breaking the nasty cycle of thought was something she was still working on. Probably still would be, for some time to come. She still had questions, too. Questions that needed answering, though she wasn't sure if she'd ever have the guts to ask it out loud. Questions like, if Sam had really loved her as much as he claimed to have (still did?), why didn't he come after her? Why didn't he try to fight for her? He had to understand why she was determined not to fall back into his arms. She was still sorting things out in her head, coming to terms with the fact that they, including Emily, messed up royally. It wasn't as easy to let him back into her life as he thought. Even if it was just as a friend.

Despite his frustration and anger with her, Sam was nothing but polite and helpful once they returned home, helping them unload everything that they'd brought with them. There was a total of ten boxes. Most of them were books, linen (there was just something about bringing one's own linen), portraits wrapped in bubble wrap, her photo albums and ornaments. Clothes had been packed into their suitcases, and Cameron had taken his treasured Xbox in a carry-on bag. It was sad to see how little she actually owned that she deemed important enough to make the dreaded trip to Forks with them, though this was the way it had always been. Material things didn't matter all that much to her.

Stepping into Allison Uley's house felt almost the same as it had back in 2000. Bella was surprised to find the average-sized, three bedroom wooden house looking exactly like it did all those years ago. Outside, it still had the gray, shingled gable roof and dormer, the roof a little more weather-beaten than she remembered, but the blue-gray exterior and white window frames looked like it had been given a fresh coat of paint not a year ago. The house had a quaint little porch in the front, with a wrought iron bench looking out over the front yard, but the cushions that once had a teal paisley design, now looked more like a light green mess. And what was more, said cushions needed to be restuffed at some point, soon. Perhaps it would simply be better to replace the cushions in its entirety, since it's clearly seen better days.

The inside was still mostly the same, with the exception of a few rearrangements to the furniture and additional pictures added throughout the years. Inside, the house was cozy, the walls still the same soft yellow color, furniture and decorations very rustic and bohemian. There wasn't much that she wanted to change. Perhaps hang a few of the paintings and photos she had brought along, and make Cameron's and her bedrooms their own. But in its entirety, she liked the artsy, free-spirited energy Allison had imbued within this house. She sure could afford to be a little more free-spirited herself, hoping that living here might make her more so. All in all, Sam's mother had good taste, and calling this place home wasn't going to be as hard as she had anticipated. She could already feel herself becoming used to her surroundings. This was going to be Cameron's and her new safe haven for an indeterminable amount of time.

The smell of this house (have you ever noticed how everyone's home had its own, unique smell?) brought back memories of good times. Days spent helping Allison cook for some event or other. Lazy afternoons coming back from the beach, feeling the best kind of tired after tons of sun and salty air. Nights where Sam had helped her with 'homework', but instead found them secretly kissing on the couch, after Alison had already gone to bed. It also brought back memories of the first time Sam had made love to her.

It had been months after they had started dating, and though Sam had never pushed her or commented on her hesitance to have sex, she could tell that he was having a difficult time keeping himself in check. Not that it was any easier for her, truth be told. She never knew if the intensity of their lust was due to the imprint, or if these feelings were normal for all couples, but what she did know was that it had become increasingly difficult for her to abstain as the months passed. They had steadily moved from kissing to fondling, and from said fondling to grinding and all out 'not-so-innocent' touching. Until eventually, oral sex had been the only other step left, before sex. But even third base wasn't cutting it anymore, leaving them both craving more from each other, every time. It left them panting and flushed, temporarily satisfied, but it was like an itch right in the middle of your back that desperately needed scratching. One you could never quite seem to reach. There had been times that they'd come so close to sex, where Sam merely had to shift his hips an inch, and he would be inside of her. It would have been effortless to go from third base to sex, and it had cost her all of her self-restraint and more, to stop. She had begun to play with the idea of sex, sure. How could she not, when Sam and she came face to face with it on a daily (or more) basis? So, it was safe to say that she and her perennially-throbbing lady bits were more than considering it, simply waiting for the right time.

And on a cold November evening, she had finally had enough. It was becoming too much for her to handle. Every kiss and every not-so-innocent touch shared between Sam and her was leaving her breathless, trembling and aching for more, until she decided that there was no reason to wait any longer. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She loved him, and he loved her, and that was all she could ever ask for. What they had together, was enough. It was forever...right?

Hah! If only she had known...

Their first time wasn't awkward at all, despite them being virgins. In fact, it was like their bodies knew exactly what to do – how to react, and they simply went along for the ride.

With no more hesitation from her side (of which he had made sure, over and over, with dark but careful eyes), Sam had finally pushed himself into her, tearing her innocence to nothing. He'd had a reverent look in his eyes as they realized how perfectly they fit together, bodies now joined in the only other way possible that had been left. He held her so, so close to him as he moved inside of her, and she felt safe, caged in between his broad, strong shoulders. Sam's movements were slow at first – gentle - making her whimper at the incredible sensation he was awakening inside of her. She honestly had no idea what to expect. She'd never really discussed sex with any of her friends. None of them, as far as she knew, has had sex before. But making love was way more than she could ever have imagined. It was like a fire being started inside of her, heat spreading from her spine, and up to every limb, only to end deep in her belly, making her feel like she was going to explode. And then she did. The sensation had knocked the breath right out of her, made her eyes roll back and her toes curl, all the while trying her best not to cry out in ecstasy, so Sam's mother wouldn't know what they were up to.

Their first time had awakened an insatiable desire within them, and it was impossible not to give in. Over and over. It only took one kiss or one touch from Sam, and her body reacted. She wanted. She needed. And she took. He took. Neither of them were in control as untamed desire bloomed relentlessly, simply stringing them along like a defenseless piece of driftwood in an unforgiving riptide.

And it was because of this overwhelming need that she ended up pregnant. Their desire had clouded their judgment, and when they finally started using protection, it had been too late. She was already pregnant. And they were oblivious to it, at the time.

"I'll leave you guys to it, then." Sam said by way of greeting, his smooth baritone interrupting her flashback. "Be good." He threw at Cameron who was busy setting up his Xbox.

"Good night, Dad." He turned to Sam with a crooked grin, giving a short wave, before turning back to focus on the task at hand.

She wondered, as she saw the dark look in Sam's eyes, if he had any idea what she'd just been thinking of? Wondered if perhaps he had also been thinking the same thing?

"Thank you for everything, Sam." She broke the heavy tension, and followed him to the door as he turned to leave. "It means a lot to us that you're letting us stay here." She leaned against the entry to the door, eyes trained on his back as he stepped onto the porch.

"It's the least I could do." He said and turned to her, dark eyes now back to ochre again, looking weary. She wondered if she had hurt him more than she'd realized, after their kiss last night? "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"I was thinking that we should probably discuss how we're going to proceed from here on out." Bella said and pushed away from the door, folding her arms over her chest. They were going to see each other a lot. Not only because of Cameron, but because they were now neighbors. And even if that weren't the case, La Push was too small a place not to run into each other from time to time, especially with their shared circle of friends.

"Meaning?" His brows mashed together, a frown forming on his forehead.

"Since you live just across the street, I don't think it's necessary to decide on who Cameron gets to stay with, when." She explained. "But maybe we could do dinner a few nights a week? Just to spend some time together as a family." It would benefit Cameron a great deal if his parents at least tried to get along.

"That's not a bad idea at all." Sam seemed to like the suggestion, mood lifting noticeably. And she was glad that she could help him feel better in some small way. "We can definitely talk about it some more, tomorrow. And at some point, we'll have to go talk to Emily."

"God," She groaned and scrubbed her face. Confronting Emily was the last thing she wanted to do. "I'm really not looking forward to that conversation." What was she going to say to the woman who had had such a colossal but negative impact on their lives?

He barked a laugh. "It's funny, because you have no idea how much I _am_ looking forward to that. I want to hear what she has to say. I want to know why the hell she did what she did."

"I understand, Sam. I really do." She assured him. "But hearing her reasons for doing what she did is not going to change the last seventeen years. The damage she did can never be fixed." Bella sighed wistfully. "We'll never get back those years she's taken so selfishly from us."

"But she is going to pay for it." He vowed solemnly. "I'll make sure of it, even if it's the last thing I do." And with that, he turned away from her, heading down the steps and across the front yard, taking large strides over to his place, just on the opposite side of the street.

Bella was curious to see his house, wondering what it looked like inside. The outside was quite impressive, and if she had understood him correctly from the little information he had given about it, he had built the house himself.

Picture windows at the front of this magnificent, red alder double story with its rust-colored shingled roof, provided an unobscured view into the living room, when the blinds were pulled in, of course. The rest of the house was fitted with dark-framed double hung windows, and narrow, railed steps lead up to a large porch where she could imagine them having dinner outside on warm evenings. She guessed the beautiful, rustic arched front door was also Sam's handiwork, and she wondered how many hours had gone into building this house?

"Anything in particular that you wanted to have for dinner?" Bella asked Cameron as she closed the door and walked over to him where he had finally connected the Xbox, taking a seat on the couch directly in front of the TV. "Because I'm in the mood for some chilli."

"Yeah," Cameron turned to her, eyes bright. Chilli was one of his favorites. "I'd love some, Mom. Thanks."

From the kitchen window, just above the sink, where she was busy doing the dishes, she had a perfect view of Sam's house. She could see into his living room – the lights were on, but he wasn't in the room. She couldn't help but wonder what he did, all alone, in that big house of his? When had he built the house? And why so big, when he clearly had no one to share the space with? Sure, the pack came over for meetings on a regular basis, but other than that, no one stayed over as far as she knew. And according to him, there had never been anyone special in his life. So why not build a small, two-bedroom house, with a large living room to accommodate a rambunctious pack of wolves?

* * *

Early the next morning, there was a loud knock on her door, and with pajamas still on, she shuffled from the kitchen to see who it was, trying desperately to tame the bird's nest that was her hair, hoping her _'I just got out of bed'_ look wouldn't scare away the poor, unsuspecting schmuck on the other side. The image of her in the mornings was never a pretty sight to behold.

She opened the door to reveal a freshly shaved and showered Sam, though she had to admit that she kind of missed the stubbly chin he'd been sporting over the weekend. It was sexy on him, and it had taken a lot of determination not to keep staring at the masterpiece that he was. Even now, sans beard, he was beautiful enough to make her heart stutter, and she could feel an unwelcome blush coming on.

 _Focus, Bella. Times have changed. You have no right to ogle anymore. Especially after the kiss when you'd made your feelings abundantly clear to him._

"Hi," She greeted, trying furiously to suppress the blush already burning against her pale cheeks, praying to the gods of mercy that he wouldn't notice. "Everything okay?" There had to be a reason that he dropped by at six in the morning. Surely, he hadn't come over just to say hello?

"Yeah, everything is fine." He shook his head, dismissing her concern, and flashed her that breathtaking smile of his. _You know the one!_ The smile that could have any woman wet and panting in less than two seconds.

 _Gah!_

She despised that smile, simply because of what it did to her.

"I saw the kitchen light was on, and wondered why you were up so early?" He continued on, seemingly oblivious to her inner turmoil and self-reprimand for reacting to the sight of him the way she did. She wasn't a teenager anymore, for Christ sake. So why did she behave like one?

"Do you want to come in for coffee?" She offered out of sheer politeness. It was probably bad manners to make him stand outside. And technically, this was his house, so he could come and go as he pleased. Especially since he wasn't allowing her to pay a goddamn cent for rent. "I was just about to make myself another."

"Coffee sounds good," He said with a brief nod of the head, entering as she stood to the side.

"Cameron's still asleep," Bella explained as Sam took a seat at the kitchen table, dwarfing the poor chair with his sheer size. "Don't know how he does it. I'm so nervous for his first day. Woke up just after five, and I've been stressing about it ever since."

"Why?" Sam turned to look at her as she ladled a spoonful of coffee into each of their mugs. "It's not like you're the one starting at a new school."

"Yeah, I know," She shrugged and paused as she grabbed the sugar. "Still two for you?" She asked, indicating to the ceramic pot in her hand.

"Yeah," He seemed surprised that she still remembered. "Thanks."

"I just really want Cameron to fit in, you know?" She continued the conversation as she stirred sugar into their coffee and turned to get the milk from the fridge.

"He'll be fine, Bella." Sam assured her and took his mug from her.

Bella took her seat next to Sam at the table, and turned toward him. "He had a hard time in Florida. Didn't have a lot of friends." She explained. "I swear to god they knew he was different somehow."

"Well, he'll definitely fit in better at La Push. And he's already got Blaine. So, it's not like he'll walk into school this morning without knowing anyone."

She sighed and turned her mug around in her hands, fingering the small imperfections, instead of looking at Sam. "It's tough to simply let go. I always worry about him. He might be sixteen, but he'll always be my baby."

"Do you want me to come along?" He asked unexpectedly, looking hesitant. Maybe he wanted to be a part of today? What if it was a milestone of sorts for him? He'd never been able to see Cameron off on his first day of school, and this was his only chance to make up for it.

"I'd love that," She awarded him with a sunny grin, and bumped his shoulder with hers. "And I'm sure it'll mean a lot to Cameron."

"Oh, I'm doing it more as moral support for you," He teased. "In case you start crying."

"I'm not gonna cry." She scowled playfully. "At least, I don't think I will."

"We'll see," He disagreed, chuckling at the face she made in response.

"Morning," Cameron greeted as he walked into the kitchen, still dressed in his ratty Metallica t-shirt and boxer shorts, hair standing in all directions. "What are you doing here this time of the morning, Dad?"

"Came to see you off on your first day." Sam supplied easily, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"It's not really my first day of school, you know?" Cameron pointed out, trying to play it cool, but the smile on his face told a whole different story. It was a big deal to have his father see him off. And Bella was happy that Sam was coming along.

Sam was kind enough to pack Cameron's lunch, while he and Bella got ready for the day.

She took a quick shower under the massive shower head (heaven at its best), which turned into a long one in the end, when she decided to wash her hair and shave her legs – she couldn't very well sport cacti-like legs in the capris she had picked out for today. She dressed as fast as she could, applied a minimal amount of make-up – just enough to prevent herself from looking like a total hag, and decided on letting her hair dry naturally in an effort to save time. She found the men watching the morning news – the weather man having his turn to warn them that another unusually hot day lay ahead of them – when she finally came down the stairs, ready to face the day head-on.

"Ready?" She asked and grabbed her purse from the coffee table.

"We've been ready for a while now," Cameron pointed out cheekily. "Just waiting for you, Mom."

"Right, sorry," She apologized. "Didn't mean to take so long."

"It's fine," Sam casually waved it away and got up from the couch, looking at her with the strangest expression that made her blush in response. What was going on in that mind of his? "We've got enough time to get to school."

Seeing Cameron off had gone down easier than she had expected, especially with Sam by her side. She supposed the added support of his presence was what kept her calm and collected. And if she had to venture a guess, Cameron was probably grateful that she didn't embarrass him in front of all the other boys by bursting out in a sudden and frightful round of tears. And rightfully so. It had happened in the past.

The school was much bigger than she remembered, having come here once as Jacob's date for a spring formal, just before the supernatural had introduced itself into her life with a bang. The small building was now a proper, multi-winged learning institution, with (as Sam had described it to her) a decent gym and bigger, better equipped classrooms.

When asked about the improvements, Sam merely shrugged as he briefly told her about his charity work for the school.

"How can you be so nonchalant about it?" She had asked him, awestruck at this man's seemingly endless generosity.

"It's nothing," He had waved it away.

But it wasn't 'nothing'. It was _everything_. Sam had made sure that the kids of La Push had an environment conducive to learning, and a place where after-school activities could easily be offered. Improving the quality of their school's sport was very important. To the kids who weren't as academically inclined, faring better in sports, it offered the opportunity for sports scholarships, a tertiary education being part of the deal. How could he not see what he had done for his community? For the future of La Push.

* * *

"Hey, Bells. What's up?" Jake answered Bella's call after only two rings, when she'd finally mustered up enough courage to dial his number, having put off the conversation for the entire day. Every time she thought about calling him, she seemed to find something more important to do instead. She was hesitant to ask for a favor. Didn't want to put him in a tough spot, feeling like he had to give her the job, because they were friends. But what else was there? It would take her weeks, at least, to find a reasonably suitable job offer, if at all, and she hated the idea of sitting through a whole slew of interviews just to get one of the many low-paying jobs. Forks wasn't exactly the place where you'd find large, successful companies who were willing to pay way more than the minimum wage of just over seven dollars an hour. If all else failed, that would be the route she'd have to take, but for now, she was going to ignore her guilt, and ask Jake for the job. The worst he could say was, no.

"I need to talk to you. Are you free tonight, by any chance?"

"Melissa and I are over at Jared's. But you're more than welcome to come over. Invite Sam too. We were thinking of having a barbecue." He informed her. "Or did you want to talk privately?"

"Not really. Maybe we could just slip away into the house at some point, and have a quick talk."

"Sounds good to me." He agreed. "Is it something I should be worried about?"

"No," She assured him with a half-assed chuckle. "Nothing bad, I suppose."

"Good. So, then we'll see you guys soon?"

Bella considered the idea of having a barbecue with their friends, Sam and Cameron in tow, for a moment. It was going to feel like a couples-thing, but since Sam and she had to start acting like a family at some point, she guessed it wouldn't do much harm to join their friends. There were going to be many more days like this, where they were going to do things together. And the sooner she got used to it, the better. After all, she had been the one to suggest family dinners, and what better way to kick it off, than by using their friends as a buffer for their first time?

Blaine and Cameron immediately escaped to the front yard, talking about try-outs for football, pigskin in hand, when they arrived. Bella handed the bowl of potato bake over to Kim, as her contribution to the barbecue. Phil - being the only other culinary-inclined person in her life, for the past seventeen years - had always told her it was considered good manners to bring some form of food or dessert to a get-together at someone's house. And so, she'd made a point of it, tonight, quickly preparing a batch of her famous baked potatoes with cream, cheese and bacon for said occasion.

"Thank you for having us, Kim." Bella said by way of greeting. In all honesty, she had been dying to spend some more time with her, since their talk at the funeral.

"No problem," She smiled easily, tucking a curtain of raven hair behind her ear as she accepted Bella's contribution. "How are things going?" Kim asked as she turned away to get out a few glasses. Sam had been nice enough to drop by the liquor store for some wine and beer.

"Bella," Melissa entered, big belly pushing out prominently against a navy empire-waist dress as she hauled her toddler into the kitchen with her, firmly on the hip. "It's so good to see you again," She greeted, giving Bella a one-armed hug.

"Same here. I've been dying to see you all again, but it's been so crazy over the weekend that we barely had time for anything other than packing."

"I'll bet," She sympathised. "Must have been a massive task. Jake said that Sam told him about everything you had to get done. The landlord, quitting your job, and getting Cameron's transcripts transferred in time for him to start school this week. How'd it go on his first day, by the way? Did he make any more friends? Did he fit in?"

Bella blinked in rapid succession as she tried to process everything Melissa had just said. She was like a talking machine, and it made Bella want to laugh at the thought of Jake and her having to battle for a chance to say something. Jake was equally chatty, and she supposed that's the reason she loved him so much. He was easy to befriend, always having the ability to make her feel comfortable. And Melissa was no different.

"From what Cameron said, he made two new friends today. Ones in the same class as him. But for some reason, I get the idea that Blaine and Cam are steadily on their way to becoming best friends, despite him making friends his same age." Bella informed casually. "No complaints about feeling like an outcast either."

"That's good." Kim winked at Bella. "No better way to feel welcomed into a new town, than by making friends on the first day."

"Hey, where's Leah?" Bella asked. "I don't recall seeing her at the funeral." Bella and Leah never particularly got along. Even under the best of circumstances, Leah had been anything but chatty and welcoming. But she still felt the need to find out, even if just to avoid the tenacious female on a daily basis.

"Oh, that's right." Kim said, eyes widening. "I forgot that there's a lot you don't know."

Bella leaned forward, almost feeling like she was going to be let in on a secret.

"Leah left right after she phased for the first time." Kim explained in a serious whisper. "Said it wasn't the type of life she envisioned for herself; she hated the idea of being a wolf."

"I sort of get where she's coming from, though." Melissa added gravely. "Can you imagine being part of a pack, predominantly male, I might add, and having them inside your head on a regular basis? No privacy. And then there's the issue of phasing. I know I wouldn't want the guys to see me naked."

Bella puffed out a breath and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Can't imagine anything more demeaning."

"Exactly," Kim said, and turned to grab the bottle opener from the drawer next to the stove. "The guys are a lot calmer now, but back then, they were still horny idiots with disturbing senses of humor. If you could even call it that." She said as she joined them again. "You can just think for yourself how they would have made fun of her anatomy, simply because they were curious and inexperienced in anything remotely female-related."

In her mind's eye, Bella could see the teenagers pointing and staring at a naked Leah, probably chanting something ridiculous, like 'tits, tits, tits' or perhaps even something far worse.

"Can we get some juice, Mom?" The older one of Kim's youngest two (seems like Jared was only able to produce boys) came barreling into the kitchen, along with Melissa and Jake's daughter, Laurell. She had her father's good looks and smile, but her momma's pretty, almond-shaped eyes. And a tomboy she was, through and through. Bella had no doubt she would outgrow it at some point, but it must have been hard to be inclined to wear pink and develop a love for anything remotely feminine, whilst growing up amid a bunch of boys. Devilish rugrats who thought the solution to everything was to 'rub dirt on it' or to poke and prod at anything new and unfamiliar. Laurell's only choice, obviously, had been to try and blend in, to avoid being at the receiving end of said dirt-rubbing, poking and prodding. And she seemed to be fairing well, having been accepted as 'one of the boys'.

Kim pulled a large plastic jug of apple juice out of the fridge (plastic being the operative word, where pre-teen monsters were involved, of course) and asked Bella to grab three plastic cups from the cupboard behind her.

With a brief plea from Kim and Melissa to please try and avoid making a mess, the kids hurried out of the kitchen and out to the back yard with the same intensity as they had entered it, messing at least a quarter of the juice on the steps leading outside as they went, the result leaving the kitchen tiles with some spatter too.

Kim huffed and cursed under her breath as she grabbed the mop from behind the fridge, something along the lines of 'just mopped the fucking floors two hours ago'.

Bella clamped her lips together in an attempt not to laugh. Since Cameron hadn't had that many friends over at her house in the past, she had been spared these kinds of incidents. But when she looked up at Melissa, it seemed she found the situation equally funny, and without meaning to, they burst out laughing at Kim's ire.

"Better cut that shit out!" Kim warned, narrowing her eyes at them as she looked up from where she was furiously mopping the floor, only resulting in another bout of laughter, until Kim finally gave in and joined in with an exasperated laugh of her own.

The opportunity to talk to Jake had presented itself a while later. Everyone, including the women, had moved outside, and Jake had winked at her and motioned for her to follow him to the kitchen. The conversation had gone better than she could have anticipated, and at the end, she had walked out a woman with a job. Jake had insisted that she take the rest of the week to get settled, leaving her with another week to train with his current assistant before she went on maternity leave. Or more accurately, before she took off for good.

Have you ever had a fairly great day, things going as planned for once? No 'special' surprises, or train wrecks to write home about? Well, today wasn't ANYTHING like that. Oh yes, it might have started out good, almost ending in the same spectacular fashion, but near the end, one thing, or more specifically, one person, had to go and ruin it all.

Can you guess who? No? Oh, come on now. I'm sure you can…if you think about it really hard.

Emily Young. Or, shockingly, Emily Call, now.

 _What the effing eff?_

See, even with her arch nemesis showing up to pee in her cheerios, she had conditioned herself so well over the years not to swear (for Cameron's benefit), that in her mind, she couldn't even manage to say the word properly.

Emily of all people, was married to Embry. How did that happen? The Saint and Medusa were imprints now. What a frickin' joke!

Apparently, to everyone else, Emily and Embry showing up with their two kids, was nothing unusual. Nothing to get antsy over. But one look at Sam, and she knew things were about to go belly-up, fast.

Bella had to think fast as she saw the kids run around in between the adults. If things were going to turn out the way she anticipated (what with Sam's murderous expression, and all), the kids needed to be out of the way. With a nudge and a whisper, Bella asked Melissa if she'd mind rounding up the kids (not including the two eldest who were currently still throwing a football around in the front yard, as far as she knew) and take them inside for some TV.

Bella shook her head at Melissa's questioning look, but her grave expression must have told the woman all she needed to know. Trouble was coming, and she needed to haul ass to get all the young ones away from whatever was coming.

Satisfied that there were no more little ears in the adults' company, Bella looked up and straight into Emily's eyes. What felt like ages, were mere seconds, as Bella watched emotion after emotion flit across Emily's pretty face. Shock, surprise, fear and finally, an uneasy smile chose to stick around as she opened her mouth. "Bella, hi." She greeted tightly, said smile not reaching her ochre eyes as she attempted to take a stab at forced politeness. "I had no idea that you were in town. When did you come back?"

Bella couldn't help but wonder if Emily was subtly trying to fish for information in an attempt to figure out how much Bella knew, and thus, how much Sam knew. Or if she was genuinely surprised to see her, and interested to know more? Bella was somehow guessing it wasn't the latter.

The quick, nervous look Emily shot Sam's way, confirmed Bella's suspicions. Medusa had no idea what to expect, and she was worried.

"I," Bella said, and as Cameron showed up (always having the uncanny ability to arrive at the perfect time), she pulled him into her side, " _We_ came for the funeral on Thursday."

"Oh," She nodded, trying and struggling to keep her composure as her eyes bugged out of her head at the sight of Cameron (who looked exactly like his father). "I guess I must not have seen you there."

"Right," Sam barked a laugh, though nothing about his expression suggested humor in any way, shape or form. "I bet you made sure that you stayed out of her way, didn't you?" Sam continued, jaw muscles ticking furiously. She could practically hear his teeth grind together.

"Hey," Embry intervened, addressing Sam. "Where is this hostility coming from, all of a sudden?"

Bella could only stand and watch as Sam looked from Embry to Emily and back again, brows shooting up in incredulous surprise. He let out another laugh, this time sounding taunting and dark. She knew from experience never to interrupt Sam when he was on a roll. Though he had never in the past directed his anger towards her, she had witnessed it often enough when he'd reprimanded one of the pack, and the consequences for interrupting the Alpha. It had never ended well. "Embry doesn't know does he?" He directed the question at Emily.

"Know what?" Embry asked Emily, concern etched on his ever-boyish features. "What the hell is going on here? I'm clearly missing something."

Emily looked helplessly at Sam, bottom lip trembling. "Don't do this, please? I beg you, Sam."

Everyone outside had stopped what they were doing now, all suddenly aware of the tension, despite no voices being raised. And they too, felt compelled to look up at the strained conversation between Emily and Sam. A conversation that Embry included himself in now, as well.

"Emily knew Bella was pregnant." Sam said, ignoring Emily's request as he looked at Embry. "She was the one who caused Bella to leave."

"Those are some serious accusations to be making, mate." Jared put his hand on Sam's shoulder, trying to get Sam to give it a rest.

"Yes. It is a damn serious accusation, Jared. You're right." Sam nodded sharply and roughly shrugged his friend's hand from his shoulder. "But maybe we should let Emily explain it herself."

"Sam, please!" Emily had started crying, while Embry stood arms crossed, watching her with raised brows, waiting for someone to explain the confusion that Sam had unleashed upon his unsuspecting friends.

"Tell them, or I will." He said, not backing off.

Bella tried to remain cool and hard toward Medusa, but for some reason, the way she was being targeted in front of every one of their friends, made Bella feel incredibly sorry for Emily, despite knowing that she deserved this. She deserved to be confronted. But just maybe it would have been better if it had been done in a more private setting. At least the kids weren't around to witness any of it.

Emily shook her head and wiped her eyes, not courageous enough to do as Sam asked of her.

"You were there the day Bella sent me a text to tell me she was pregnant." Sam accused, having had enough of Emily's cowardice. Instead, he took it upon himself to clear up any confusion the others, and especially Embry, might have. "You pretended to be me, telling Bella that I was in love with you, and that it was up to her if she wanted to keep the baby or get rid of it."

For a minute, no one moved. Every eye in the back yard was trained on Emily as her shoulders shook with each sob ripping through her body. "I was a stupid girl back then. I had a major crush on you and I didn't realize the dire consequences for my actions." She looked up at Sam first, and then over at Bella. "And I didn't know about imprinting, until it happened to Embry and me."

"You had years to tell Sam the truth." Bella interrupted Emily, clutching firmly onto Cameron for some semblance of support. He squeezed her arm briefly – his way of saying that he was here for her. "Seventeen goddamn years. Even when Embry imprinted on you, you never opened your mouth and said something. You know what it feels like now, to love someone so much. And you took that from Sam and me. You carelessly robbed my son of a father for the better part of two decades."

"I never meant for it to turn out like this." She offered in earnest. Or so it seemed, at least. "It's been gnawing away at me every single day for the last seventeen years."

"But why did you keep your mouth shut?" Bella asked again. "When Embry imprinted on you, you could have gone to Sam and told him the truth. It would have made a massive difference in Cameron's life. He could have had the chance to have his father in his life, before he could realize what was lacking. Before he had to spend important days without Sam, wondering why he didn't deserve to be loved by his father."

"I was scared of the consequences. I was scared of what Embry would do if he found out. What Sam would do."

"You're a coward, Emily." Sam snapped at her. "A selfish coward. You're the reason Cameron and Bella had to struggle for years with the reality of how cruel and unforgiving this world could be."

"Just hazarding a guess here, but I'm betting that, had the roles been reversed, you wouldn't have appreciated it being done to you?" Cameron took his turn to address Emily, reminding Bella every bit of the Alpha she had long ago seen Sam portray, at an age not much older than Cameron was, right now." My mother," he ground out between clenched teeth, "had to work her fingers to the bone to be able to provide for me." He cocked his head to the side as he appraised Emily, and seeing her son so incensed, yet so in control of himself, made a shiver of trepidation run up her spine. "Bet it's a big surprise to find that I made it into this world? Or did you know my mother would never have the heart to get rid of me, instead choosing to bulldoze right on through every obstacle that came her way? All on her own?"

Emily tore her gaze away from Cameron, clearly unable to stomach looking him in the eye. She didn't answer him, choosing instead to remain silent as she wrung her hands in discomfort.

"How could you do that to them?" Embry asked, looking extremely disgusted, but still, Emily didn't look up. Didn't answer him, either.

"Answer me, god dammit!" Embry was the first to raise his voice. To shout. And honest to god, this was the first time Bella had ever seen this easy-going sweetheart-of-a-man get angry. "You do not get to ignore this, Emily. This is serious!"

Emily looked up, cheeks wet and eyes red, opening her mouth to let out a shuddering breath, before she finally spoke. Her eyes stayed trained on her husband, shoulders hanging defeatedly. "I was so madly in love with Sam back then, and I wanted him to look at me the same way he looked at Bella. With the kind of reverent adoration that I'd only ever seen in his eyes whenever Bella was around. The kind of look that I'd only read about in books and never experienced for myself. I just wanted to be loved like that too, and I thought that it could happen for Sam and me if he didn't know about Bella being pregnant. I was convinced that if he thought she left because she didn't want him anymore, he'd eventually move on with me. And love me like he did her." She sighed with a deep-seated resignation. "But it never happened. Until you imprinted on me. It was only then that I understood what they had, and how it never would have been the same for Sam and me."

When no one spoke, and no one reacted to what she'd said, she continued. "And I'm so sorry for being so selfish. So callous where another life was concerned." Emily apologized, looking directly at Cameron. "I will never be able to forgive myself for it. I honestly don't have any concrete justification for my actions, except that what I did was evil and wretched."

* * *

"What's imprinting?" Cameron asked later that night, on their way back home.

Suffice it to say, Emily and Embry didn't stay very long after the confrontation. Nor did they leave together. The barbecue had continued on as planned, simply because the children had to eat, but conversation had been minimal, and the food had been forced down, tasting (to Bella, at least) like cardboard, and felt much the same going down.

Sam sighed deeply, and briefly turned his head to look at his son sitting in the back. "Would it be enough if I told you it's something you'll find out about later? It's not something you should know about yet. But the time will come, and then I promise to explain it to you. I just need you to trust me on this right now."

Cameron considered Sam's words for a moment, and nodded slowly. "Yeah, okay. I guess I can deal with that."

Bella was glad that Cameron accepted Sam's word so easily. He had always been an inquisitive boy, and figuring things out was what he lived for. But Sam's explanation seemed to be enough for him, tonight. There had honestly not been any way to skirt around the imprint issue this evening. It was a big part of the discussion (if you could call it that) at Jared and Kim's place, and in the back of her mind, she had known Cameron would ask questions about this strange word that had seemed to pop up every now and again. She was also very glad that Cameron didn't press the issue, because Sam was in a foul mood ever since Emily had shown her face, and testing Sam's limits tonight would have ended less than ideally.

Sam had kept his word about punishing Emily. And no, Emily's punishment had not been to drop the bomb in front of all their friends gathered for an innocent barbecue. The punishment would be decided within the week. By Sam, Paul, Jacob and the rest of the council. They were going to call a meeting to decide on the appropriate form of punishment for Emily. And possibly Embry.

I'm sure you're wondering why Embry, too? Right? What had he done to be punished? Honestly…he hadn't done anything wrong, but since Emily was his imprint, there was the distinct possibility that he would be held accountable for her actions, almost like he had been an accomplice.

It was unfair, but Sam had explained to her as best he could, that this was how things were done. How things had been done for hundreds of years, and ultimately, it didn't solely rest on him to make the decision to include or exclude Embry from being punished. The council would take a vote.

All she could do was pray that Embry, who had truly been oblivious to Emily's actions, would be pardoned. It was something that had happened long before he came into Emily's picture.

"Wonder what Embry's going to do now?" Bella wondered more to herself than to anyone else in the car.

Sam blew out a harsh breath and lifted his arm from where his elbow was propped against the window, to run his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, Bella. I honestly don't see how he would be able to forgive what she did, but then again, the imprint is something else entirely. And it might just be the thing that ends up saving their marriage."

"You think their marriage is hanging in the balance now?" Bella was surprised and worried to hear Sam say it like a divorce was a distinct possibility for the couple.

"Without a doubt, Bella." He confirmed her worst fears. She despised Emily, but she certainly didn't want the woman's marriage to fail. "I've never seen Embry look so angry, and so betrayed before. Tonight was a definite first for me." He briefly looked over at her. "I mean, if you were in Embry's shoes, what would you have done?"

She shook her head and stared out in front of her, not seeing a thing. "I don't know, Sam. It's hard to say. But what worries me more than anything is, how all of this will affect their children."

 **A/N: Sooo...Emily, huh? Any thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I managed to update sooner than expected, because apparently, I had no life this weekend. It was a hard chapter to write, and I do hope it meets your expectations. I think some of you might be unhappy with me for letting the chapter go in this direction, but please, consider everything Bella feels. She's a really good person with a big heart.**

 **Sassy...I love discussing the story with you, and I love your suggestions and your motivation. Thank you for making me laugh with those comments of yours.**

 **And to everyone who review, I love your comments and opinions. They help guide me in the right direction (or at least, I hope it's the right direction).**

 **So...here we go. I'm gonna go hide now.**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and all its recognizable characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Song to listen to: Anna Nalick - Breathe_

 **Chapter 6 – The Verdict:**

Bella's week had been quite productive. She had everything unpacked by Tuesday afternoon, and had invited Charlie over for dinner that evening, just to catch up and to give him the opportunity to spend some time with Cameron. They had set a date to go fishing over the weekend, and Cameron was literally counting the days, barely able to contain his excitement. Sam was coming along, as per Cameron's request, and she was glad that Charlie was so accepting. He'd always been pretty reasonable and fair, so it shouldn't have come as such a surprise to her that her father was so open to the idea of spending time with Sam. It would be a great opportunity for the men to bond.

Wednesday and Thursday had found her spending most of her time with Kim and Melissa, who were lucky enough to call themselves housewives. It was effortless being around these two women. They were down to earth, and conversation just seemed to flow without any prompting from her side. She had missed this so much. She had missed having real friends with whom she could share her deepest, darkest secrets, her fears and her passions. And the fact that neither one of these women seemed to judge her, made it all the more easy to feel comfortable around them. It made her apprehension about staying in Forks slip away, leaving her simply content. Maybe staying had been the right decision after all.

They'd had their first family dinner on Thursday evening. Just Sam, Cameron and her. With Cameron sitting at the kitchen table, watching as Sam helped her cook, they had caught up on their week so far, and to her surprise, Cameron had made another friend. Sam didn't look surprised. He simply gave her that 'I told you so' look as he continued to chop up vegetables with little to no effort. God. Was he honestly good at everything? Did he have no flaws?

Together, they had made the best chicken casserole she'd ever tasted. And between the three of them, not a lick had been left over. They had stuffed themselves to the point of discomfort, and it was with deep embarrassment that Bella had to pop the button on her jeans, just so she could breathe again. Sam and Cameron had found this entirely too funny for her liking, but she couldn't help but join in to laugh about it in the end. Sam was clearly an amazing cook, because she's never stuffed herself like she had tonight. She supposed he had to know how to cook, considering he'd had to feed himself ever since he'd moved out of his mother's house.

With promises to have dinner at his house next time, he left them with full bellies, so they could rest up for the following day.

And much to Bella's dismay, Sam had insisted Cameron skip school to be present for Emily's public verdict, leaving no room for argument. His reason for this being that Cameron was as much a part of this whole ordeal, as they were.

Her mom had called shortly after nine, just as Bella had finished towel drying her hair, ready to get into bed and call it a night. Hearing her mom's voice was always welcome, and tonight she desperately wished she could tell Renée all about what had happened on Monday, and what still lay ahead of her tomorrow. She had forgotten how much had to be kept secret, now that she was firmly back in supernatural territory. And Cameron fell into the same category as her mom. For now. She was under no illusions that her sweet boy would be spared the burden of sporting fur and a tail in the near future, and it made her heart drop and her head throb every time it crossed her mind. So far, she had managed to push this disturbing thought to the back of her mind, but the time would come when she had to face it, and she hoped to god she'd be strong enough to watch her boy go through these changes. At least now Cameron had his dad here with him, when it did happen. She had spent countless nights worrying about what she'd do if he happened to phase in Florida. She didn't have a clue how to deal with a young, confused wolf. All she knew was that they had hair-trigger tempers for the first few weeks, and were considered very dangerous, simply because they haven't mastered control over their minds and bodies yet.

Renée had been happy to hear they were settling in so well, and had reminded Bella that if she ever found herself overwhelmed at all, she was only a phone call away, and would be happy to lend an ear. Renée was great at giving advice, even if she could never manage to apply it to herself. She had a strange sort of wisdom, that Bella guessed came with making mistakes and taking risks.

In the end, talking to her mom had managed to chase away some of her concerns, even though she couldn't verbalize them, and as soon as the call had ended and she'd switched off her bed lamp, sleep had come easily.

* * *

Bella, Sam and Cameron headed over to Jared and Kim's place just after ten the following morning, to pick Embry and Jared up. No point in heading over to the Tribal Center with more cars than necessary.

Embry was there with the kids when they arrived. Two stunning children named Arizona and Alex. Arizona was, if Bella had to guess, about fifteen years old. Not much younger than Cam. She looked like her father, every last drop of her. She was positively stunning. Demure, with a petite frame like her mother, and feminine to the core, with long raven hair and the same dimpled smile that Bella had seen Embry wear on so many occasions. All in all, Arizona was the exact opposite of Laurell. Not a hint of tomboy in her.

Alex, on the other hand, took after his mother. Had the same tenacity in him, though, not in a bad way. He had a lot of Young blood in him, but he had Embry's unruly hair and, just like his sister, he sported the same heart-stopping smile. Bella had to admit that Embry and Emily had the ability to produce very beautiful children.

The kids were all going to stay together, with Kim playing babysitter while the 'meeting' was in session, and then they'd all have dinner again, together. Or attempt to, at least. Their dinner earlier this week hadn't quite gone quite like they'd planned, and Bella sincerely hoped tonight would go down much smoother.

A very nervous Embry sat in the front, next to Sam, who once again looked so out of place in her small car (the car wasn't really that small – more a case of Sam being too big). From the back, nestled in between Jared and Cameron, she could see Embry wringing his hands together on his lap, just like Emily had done on Monday evening when she had been confronted about the truth. She idly wondered if his nerves were a result of the looming punishment awaiting them for Emily's wrongdoings, or simply because he would have to face Emily again after what he had learned on Monday? The truth must have been a lot for him to process. Here he had been living with her for years – however long they were married – convinced that his wife and imprint was a good person. And to find out that he had been fooled so well, must have been a shock. She couldn't even begin to imagine how he was feeling right now, with so much uncertainty lying ahead of him. Everything in his life had been turned upside down in a matter of minutes, and he had no choice but to deal with it as best he could, whilst trying to shield his children from all of this harshness.

According to Sam, Emily had been staying with her mother back on the Makah Reservation for the time being, kids with Embry until they decided what they were going to do. Or until fall break, when school was out for a brief period. It was heart breaking to see the kids so confused about Emily not being home, but as Embry had explained it, he'd told them their mother was taking a little vacation on her own. It was better than having the kids bare witness to fall-outs between Emily and himself, and having to find out what their mother had done.

The Tribal Center, which she had frequented regularly while she had dated Sam, looked vastly different than she remembered. Back in the day, it had been a large, almost derelict building that had a hall, where bake sales, Christmas markets and other functions were held. Apart from the hall, there was a pathetic excuse for a Recreation Center at the other end of the building, facing the beach, which had basically no means for actual recreation, and had rarely been used when she'd still been around. Lastly, there was a board room on the second floor, where council meetings were held. She'd never been inside, though. It was only for council members, and on rare occasions, trouble makers, who were summoned by means of a formal letter, to be reprimanded for their actions and punished accordingly.

Emily had been in here this week, from what Sam had told her, but her punishment would be announced in front of the whole Quileute tribe, as had been decided upon by the council themselves. Apparently, her transgressions were considered too great to be kept quiet. Revealing it in front of friends and loved ones was part of the punishment itself. Part of the ritual when a member of the tribe committed such an unspeakable act.

Now, the building had been restored to what Bella could only assume was its 'former glory'. The severely cracked white walls, which hadn't been white in a very long time, had been fixed and given a fresh coat of paint. The roof had been redone in its entirety, and the small, murky windows had been replaced with large stationary windows that provided much needed light and a little more beauty to the building that had once been no more than an eyesore.

When she entered the hall, she was pleased to find that the transformation of this old building had not only applied to the outside, but also to the inside, which to be honest, had required a lot of love as well. Long beige curtains were swept to the side to allow natural light to filter inside, and instead of the ghastly yellowing linoleum, dark laminate floors, along with the eggshell walls, gave the place a sense of warmth that she felt it had lacked for so long. To the side, tables, which also looked brand new, were grouped together, just begging to be put to good use. A vast number of chairs that had been packed into neat rows in front of the stage, were already basically filled by occupants she barely knew or recognized, and she was surprised to find the front row open. She could only assume that someone had been assigned to assure that said row remained unoccupied.

"Let me guess," Bella whispered to Sam as he lead Cameron and her to the front, "These improvements were also your doing, right?"

"It was the least I could do," He casually shrugged it off, and it made Bella realize that Sam didn't necessarily want to be praised and complimented for his generosity. It genuinely seemed like he did it out of the goodness of his heart, expecting nothing in return. Her son had truly missed out on the opportunity to learn from his father. To benefit from seeing Sam do things for others. This was what she wanted for Cameron. To be equally generous towards his people. Toward anyone he came across, for that matter. And hopefully now that they were here to stay, he'd still have the opportunity to follow his father's example.

"You're a good man, Sam Uley." The words left her mouth on the heels of a reverent sigh. She wondered if he'd been told this before? And if so, how often, though? He wasn't hers anymore, but it didn't mean she couldn't tell him how proud she was of him. And so, she did just that. "I'm proud of you. I'm proud to call you Cameron's father."

"So am I." Cameron made himself heard, too. "I don't think I could have asked for a better example of generosity, leadership and character."

Bella looked up at Cameron with a smile of amazement, and shook her head briefly, taken completely by surprise at his words. She couldn't have said it better herself, and looking at the two men now, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Cameron possessed the same innate kindness Sam did. She'd seen it before. They were so much alike, and with more time in Sam's presence, she was sure he'd turn out to be the exact same man as his father. And all in all, what more could a mother ask for?

Sam stopped at the front row and turned to face Cameron and her, wearing the strangest expression she'd ever seen on him. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, and for a moment, Bella was almost certain that he didn't know what to say. Didn't know how to accept compliments or praise. He tore his eyes away from hers, and focused on Cameron, the corners of his mouth twitching up into something that could be considered a shy smile. He even sported a faint blush, and she wanted to chuckle at the endearing sight of a grown man like him looking so embarrassed by compliments.

And then he focused his gaze on her, again. His obsidian eyes burned with so much intensity that it made her breath catch and her stomach flutter, blood suddenly pumping furiously through her body. What was this man doing to her?

He cleared his throat and sighed. "You're making way more of a fuss about this, than I deserve. It was honestly something that had been necessary. The people of the community need to have a proper place to spend their time. Especially the kids. They deserve a safe place where they can let go and relax. A place where they can keep themselves busy without getting into trouble. It's honestly nothing big."

"Nothing big?" Bella gaped at him in disbelief. "It's huge! Sam, don't you realize how much this means to your community? Can't you see how amazing these supposed 'small gestures' of yours are?" He gave himself way too little credit. Sure, boasting about it wasn't what she wanted him to do, but he could at least accept a little praise where said praise was due. Well overdue, apparently.

Old Quil joined them, coming to stand next to Sam. "Good to see you again, Bella." He greeted with a smile and a nod of the head. It struck her as odd that the old man seemed to have gained little extra signs of ageing over the last seventeen years. He looked exactly the same as he had back then. It was something she knew she shouldn't ponder over for too long, or it would only leave her with more questions. There was always a mysterious air to the old man. Something you couldn't quite place. Like he possessed some sort of ancient magic, as ridiculous as it sounded.

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Ateara. It's just a shame that it had to be under these circumstances."

"Yes," He agreed. "Though it should all be resolved soon." He tried to assure her, almost as if he thought Emily's punishment would bring her some peace of mind. Instead, it left her feeling sick to her stomach. She hated not knowing what was going to happen.

"And you must be Cameron." The old man turned his attention to her son, extending his hand in greeting. "Quil Ateara." He introduced himself briefly.  
"Forgive an old man for saying this, because I'm sure you've heard this a lot lately, but you look so much like your father."

Cameron chuckled, eyes crinkling as he awarded Mr. Ateara with a genuine smile and took the offered hand, giving a firm shake. "Yes, I have. But it never gets old." He said and glanced at Sam for just a moment, like he was proud to be compared to his father.

"Your father is a very good man." Old Quil pointed out. "And you have some big shoes to fill, young man. Though I have no doubt that you will. Especially now that you are able to spend time with him."

"I look forward to learning from him, Sir." He admitted easily. "And even if I only get to be half the man he is, I'd be just fine with that. I'd be proud of myself."

"My, my, my," Old Quil chuckled in surprise. "Your momma raised you quite well already, I see." His eyes twinkled as he turned his gaze to focus on her. "Very wise boy you have here, Bella Swan. I have no doubt that he'll make our people very proud someday."

"Thank you, Sir. I tried my best." She accepted the compliment with ease. Cameron was a very good boy, but the more time she spent with Sam, the more she wondered how much of it was actually her doing, and how much Cameron had essentially inherited from his father. Surely, she couldn't take all the credit. He had been a surprisingly easy child to raise. Nothing like the horror stories she'd heard of when people told her about their kids.

"Are you ready to do this, Samuel?" The old man asked, placing a weathered hand on Sam's shoulder. It was always weird for her to hear people use his full name. Sam fit him better. The name sounded younger and more dynamic than _Samuel_.

"Yes, Sir. I'm ready."

"Good," Old Quil nodded. "See you up there in a moment." He turned away, heading up toward the stage where Emily and Embry were already waiting, along with the rest of the council.

"Are you guys going to be okay here?" He wanted to know, before he also took his place up on the stage. "I didn't know if you wanted to be up there too?"

"No, no, no." She shook her head and waved away his concerns. "We'll be perfectly fine right here. It's much more appealing to watch from a distance, than to be up there for everyone to see." She knew if she were to sit with Sam and the others, every eye would surely be on Cameron and her. And she wasn't about to subject her son and herself to the curious stares of the La Push community, no matter how innocent their intentions were. Thanks, but no thanks. She preferred to remain as inconspicuous as possible. "Unless you wanted to join your dad up there?" If Cameron was okay with it, she'd allow him to take his place next to Sam.

"Nah," He declined. "I'm good right here, thanks Mom."

"Then it's settled." Sam accepted. "I'll see you two after all this is done, okay?"

"Sure." Cameron and she replied in unison, and got settled into their seats.

Bella kept an eye on Sam as he gracefully moved through the isle and up to the stage, back straight and head held high, like the proud leader he was. And god, why was it such a turn-on to see him so confident?

It was incredible to watch the way the people averted their eyes as Sam walked past them, just like they had done for Old Quil, when he had walked to the stage not long before Sam. This seemed to be a sign of great respect, and it made a sense of pride well up inside of Bella. It was overwhelming to see that the young man she had dated briefly, so long ago, had come so far since then. He was respected by his people, and highly regarded. It made sense, though. Sam had done so much for the Reservation. Wanted to improve lives of all the people here today, and more importantly, he wanted to provide something more for the youth. Something he'd never had growing up. This seemed to be his passion. Providing opportunities for the La Push youth. Not only had he made improvements to the school, but he had fixed up the Tribal and Recreation Center for these kids. For his people. And Cameron and she fell into that category now, too. They were part of his people.

"I thank all of you for being here today." Old Quil started out, addressing the tribe. "It is not a happy occasion for which I called your presence, but rather a gathering for the punishment of Emily Call, because of her transgressions."

There was an audible murmur of low voices and shocked looks shared between the people gathered together. Bella caught a _'must be bad if we were all called here today'_ and _'wonder what she did?'_ from people sitting close to her. Bella looked over at Cameron to see his reaction. His face was blank and his body rigid, gaze trained solely on Old Quil as he spoke, and she couldn't help but wonder how hard it was for him to sit here and endure all of this? Or perhaps it wasn't hard for him, at all. Maybe he was glad that there was some form of retribution for the life he had to lead because of Emily.

"As council, we have decided to punish Emily as we see fit, for her transgressions, and will do so in private. However, we do feel that she should be reprimanded in front of our tribe as a whole, because of the severity of her actions. And so, I will allow Samuel to continue."

Sam, along with all of the other council members, had remained standing as a sign of respect to Old Quil, and only when he took his seat, did they sit down as well.

Sam slowly walked over to Emily and Embry, who were standing to the left, away from the council. He turned to face the couple, and Bella noticed that Embry didn't stand close to Emily. Nor did he look at her, and she found her heart breaking for him because of the shame she was bringing to his family.

"Emily Call," Sam addressed her in a cool, detached tone that made goosebumps erupt all over Bella's skin. She was sure glad not to be at the receiving end of Sam's wrath, because she had seen how downright scary and intimidating he could be when it had been called for. Emily kept her eyes trained to the ground as Sam towered over her, a sign of respect for the leader of their pack. Or was it perhaps due to shame that she couldn't meet his eye? Bella suspected that, if it were in fact a sign of respect toward Sam, it didn't necessarily come from the heart for Emily. It was more likely due to the fact that it had been ingrained into her from an early age to respect the Chief of the tribe. "You knowingly interfered with the relationship between Bella and I, seventeen years ago, and as such, my son had been born away from tribal grounds."

Emily was silently crying, her head still kept down, while yet another buzz of shock filled the hall. Even Embry couldn't meet the eye of his people, ashamed to be associated with such disgrace. Unperturbed by Emily's tears, Sam continued in his compelling double-timber voice, speaking clearly so all the people gathered could hear. "He had to grow up away from his people, and away from the traditions we try so hard to instil in our youth from an early age, so they can carry forth everything we hold dear about our heritage. You did a great injustice to the future chief of our people, by allowing him to grow up without a father. And you hid the truth from your tribe. From your husband. You chose to keep the information to yourself concerning Bella Swan's pregnancy, and for that, you will be banished from the tribe and sent away to live on the Makah Reservation. Unless any objections are made by the victims to your crime, after this ceremony has concluded, you are never to set your foot on Quileute grounds again." Sam pushed a bent forefinger to the bridge of Emily's nose, eliciting gasps from all around the room. Bella had no idea what it meant, but as Emily slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her hysterical sobbing, she knew it didn't mean anything good. She made a mental note to ask Sam about it later, when they had a moment alone. "Shame falls upon you for what you have done." He stepped away from Emily to face Embry. It was his turn now, and Bella silently prayed they'd have mercy on him.

"Embry Call," He addressed his friend in a softer tone. Not noticeably so, but enough for Bella to hear the minute difference. Sam obviously cared a lot for Embry, and felt sorry for him because of what he had to endure. "Because you were not in a relationship with Emily at the time of her transgressions, the council has decided to pardon you from any punishment. You, and your children will be allowed to continue your life on the Reservation as you see fit."

By now, Emily had been reduced to a blubbering mess, pulled in on herself as her hunched shoulders shook with sorrow and shame. The sight of her so distressed, made Bella look down at her feet, biting her lip so she didn't start to cry. Shaming Emily in front of the tribe had been enough for her. As she'd mentioned to Sam before, nothing was going to make up for the time they had lost. And having gone through what she did, made it extremely hard for her to accept Emily being banished from La Push, to live on the Makah Reservation instead, without her children. This was simply too harsh. How could the council allow a mother to be without her children? Yes, she understood that their children had to remain on the Reservation, because they were Quileute. But there had to be a better solution. One where mother and children didn't have to be separated.

When all the people had departed, it was finally time for the pack ceremony to begin. The hall was considerably quieter and almost empty. The only ones who remained were Seth and his wife (Bella didn't know her name), holding a newborn in her arms. Rachel sat next to Melissa and Quil, while their companions were still up on stage, and Bella wondered if Quil's wife had offered to stay behind to look after the kids?

It was scary knowing that there was more to come. What else could there be to do or say, that couldn't have been done in front of the community? Why the privacy? It had to involve something only the pack knew of, and it was this realization that made a shiver of apprehension run down Bella's spine, and a sense of dread gripped her heart. This wasn't going to be good. It could only mean one thing. It involved the imprint, somehow…

"During deliberation, the council thought it best to present Embry with the option of breaking the imprint, should he feel inclined to do so. We imagine the shame that has been brought on the family's name, is a heavy burden for Embry to bear." Sam said, and briefly met Bella's gaze. His face was hard. Blank. It was a face she hated to see. The same one that she'd seen at Allison's funeral. As far as she had known, there wasn't a way to break the imprint. And now that she knew it could be done, she wondered why Sam never chose to have theirs broken? After her leaving of her own volition, according to Sam (or according to what Emily had lead Sam to believe), why didn't he break their imprint? Why would he continue to endure the pain of being separated from her, when he could easily have been freed from their supernatural ties? "We will give you one week to make your decision and come back to us with an answer. If you do wish to proceed, Mr. Ateara will perform the ritual to release you from any ties to Emily."

Emily shook her head, and cried out a strangled plea to Embry. She gripped his shoulders and begged him not to break the imprint. But Embry coolly removed her hands and took a step back, lifting his hands in defeat. "I'm sorry, Emily, but I need some time to think."

"No, honey, please? Please don't do this to us. You know I love you with all my heart. I never meant to deceive you, I swear."

Bella could practically hear the woman's heart break. And she could feel her own heart break for the pain Emily had to endure. It was simply too much. The punishment against Emily was too harsh. Too extreme. The council had to come up with a better solution. This was downright cruel.

"I don't know if I can believe you after everything you did, Emily. I don't know if you love me because of the imprint, or if you you've truly grown to love me all by yourself. Perhaps it's better to break the imprint, so you can be free. So we can both be free."

* * *

Dinner with the pack tonight had been nothing to write home about. There were no surprises, at least. But it had been a quiet, somber affair. No one had much of anything to say, all still absorbing what had happened. Not even Quil seemed to have a joke to make, obviously sympathizing with his friend.

Alex and Arizona had been kept in the dark, and despite not understanding what was going on, they could sense the tension. They could tell something wasn't right.

But young Laurell, to everyone's relief, had successfully managed to get all the other kids to join her in a game of hide and seek, which had seemed to put Alex and Arizona in a good mood for the time being, at least. It had given them the chance to escape the tension and forget about their concerns for a while.

"You've been awfully quiet the entire day." Sam said as they reached her front door. He had once again walked them to the door to make sure they were safe, and despite her gloomy mood and her annoyance with Sam about the whole situation, she still appreciated his concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Cameron," Bella said and looked away from Sam to address her son. "Would you mind giving your father and me a moment alone to talk?"

"No problem," He nodded briefly and accepted the house keys Bella held out to him. She remained quiet, looking at her feet while she waited for Cameron to unlock the front door, go in, and close it behind him.

When they were alone at last, she lifted her gaze to meet Sam's dark eyes. He looked worried. "I honestly can't believe you." She whispered in a low voice, words forced from between clenched teeth as she prepared for a fight. "How could you, Sam?"

His eyes flashed, and he cocked his head to the side to observe her with raised brows. "What do you mean, how could I?" He asked, looking surprised by her sudden anger. "I assume you're referring to Emily's punishment?"

"Punishments," She corrected him. _"Plural."_

He scoffed and ran his fingers through his hair, clearly annoyed. "You agreed that she had to be punished."

"Yes, I did." She laughed darkly. "But when we talked about punishment, I assumed that it would be something along the lines of repaying the community, somehow. By helping out at the Recreation Center for the next two years. Or by taking part in community service, somehow." She blew out a harsh breath. "I didn't think you'd banish her from the Reservation, for god sake. And possibly have her imprint be broken." She shook her head at him. "And what's worse, you're separating her from her children. How could you be so cruel? You know how it feels to find out you have a child. One you never knew about. One who had to grow up without you there. And now you're doing the same thing to them? This wasn't supposed to be a tit-for-tat punishment, Sam. Public shaming, fine. _That_ she deserved. But this decision you made so callously?" She looked away from him, finding his eyes too intense. "I can't believe that you of all people would allow it so easily."

"It wasn't solely my decision, Bella." He said and grabbed her chin, turning her face back to his. "And like I mentioned during the ceremony, anyone who wanted to, could appeal on behalf of Emily. If you feel so strongly about it, then you are more than welcome to meet up with the council for further discussion."

"Fine." She nodded sharply. "Then please, arrange a meeting so we can put a stop to this madness."

"Are you sure this is what you want, Bella?" His eyes softened suddenly as he looked down at her, and it made her anger fade to mild irritation the longer she held his gaze. "It would mean that there would be no repercussions for her actions."

"Of course there would be repercussions. But like I said, make her do something for the community. Let her help with after-hours tutoring, or something to that extent. But Jesus," She sighed harshly, "Don't send her away from her children." Embry could decide if he wanted to end their marriage, break the imprint, or both. That was something she couldn't decide for him. It was a personal matter. But the least she could do was attempt to keep their children from living without a mother.

"If that's what you want, then we'll propose this to the council." He conceded easily, taking her by surprise. "It's your choice. I just don't want you to regret your decision at the end of the day."

"I don't think I could live with myself if I let her leave, Sam. What kind of person would I be if I put her through the same thing she put me through? It would make me no better than her."

He nodded slowly as he considered her words. "You are a wise woman, Bella Swan. And you have one hell of a good heart. You know that, don't you?"

"It's not like that, Sam." She denied. "I'm not as perfect as you make me out to be. I'm just a mother who'd do anything for her son. And so, I can sympathize on the matter."

"You give yourself way too little credit." Sam challenged, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anyway, I guess it's time for me to head home. We can discuss the matter further, tomorrow. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, it has. It's been hard on everyone." She agreed.

"Goodnight, Bella." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her stomach flutter again, just like earlier when he'd given her that indiscernible look. "Tell Cameron I said to get a good night's rest and that I'll see him bright and early tomorrow morning to go fishing."

"Will do," She stuttered, and pressed her back against the door to steady herself, watching Sam turn away. It had been emotionally draining to witness the punishments being doled out with so little concern for the consequences. And there were a lot of things that had been said, that she was still struggling to understand. Things that were probably going to keep her up for half the night.

When Sam was already halfway to his house, Bella released the tender bottom lip she had worried countless times today, and asked the question that had been on her mind ever since they stepped out of the Tribal Center. Knowing he would be able to hear her, she spoke the question softly, allowing it to drift to Sam's ears on the gentle evening breeze. "Why did you never break our imprint, when it only caused you pain to be away from me? Why did you choose to endure the torture even when you realized I wasn't coming back?"

Sam stopped right at the edge of her lawn, body frozen for a moment. She kept her eyes trained on his back, hoping he would give her an answer. And just when she thought he wasn't going to, he let out a dejected sigh and shrugged, choosing not to turn around as he gave her his answer. "Because I kept hoping you'd come back to me. I just couldn't seem to give up."

Later that night as Bella lay in bed, still wide-awake despite getting her answer, she wondered how long Sam would have continued to wait for her? When would he have realized that it was time to give up and ask Old Quil to put an end to his agony? And now that she was back, what was it that he wanted from her? As far as she knew, the wolf would give his imprint anything she needed. _Anything._ So, if that were true, would friendship be enough for him?

 **A/N: Looking up from behind the couch, biting my nails. What did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, every time I see Sam in my head, I picture him looking something a lot like a bigger, bulkier version of Nick Gonzalez (fanning myself furiously). I know each of us have different images, but my Sam doesn't look anything like Chaske Spencer.**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you for each and every review! You make my day. My week.**

 **And Sassy...words continue to fail when I try to describe just how much your help means.**

 **I'm working up to Sam and Bella getting together, but I'm trying not to do it too quickly. And as for Emily and the punishments...fear not. I haven't forgotten. This chapter is just a little more family (and Sam/Bella) orientated. With a little insight into the past where Sam is concerned. I really hope you like it. I struggled a bit.**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and all its recognizable characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Song to listen to: Demi Lovato - Tell me you love me_ **(the words, the words, the words...)**

 **Chapter 7 - Soft:**

Bella got up at half past four to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She needed to get up early so she could make some snacks for the men. She knew Charlie was about as useless as they came when thinking of food. All he and Billy ever took along was beer and…yes…more beer. Harry used to be the designated driver, but since he was no longer around, she guessed Cameron was going to do the driving on the way home today.

She made sure to pack Cameron some Cola, also loading the rest of Sam's left-over beer into a cooler. He had forgotten to take it home after their dinner on Thursday. It wasn't much, but she had no doubt that Charlie would bring some more beer, too. They wouldn't go thirsty, that was for sure. And with her small contribution, she was making sure they wouldn't starve either.

As for snacks, she popped some frozen pigs in a blanket into the oven, and started on sandwiches while she waited. For a treat, she whipped up a batch of her grandma's secret recipe caramel choc chip cookies.

She kept thinking back to Sam's words last night. Was she being too hard on him? Was she being ridiculously stubborn not to give him a chance? It wasn't that she didn't love Sam anymore. She always would. Nothing was going to change that. But she still had questions. Like why he never came after her when she left? Why he never picked up the phone to call her and find out what was going on? Since he knew nothing about the baby, and merely thought she had left because she didn't want him anymore, why didn't he try and fight for her?

Just as she was popping the cookies into the oven, there was a knock on her door. This time she was prepared for Sam. She'd made sure to brush her teeth and fix her hair, hoping to look a little more presentable than she did on Monday morning.

The smell of soap and deodorant rushed in on a burst of cool morning air as she opened the door, finding Sam in a pair of shorts and a white shirt. He looked all kinds of yummy, and without intending to, she licked her lips at the sight of the material straining over his muscled biceps and torso, like it had been painted onto a smooth toffee canvas. That shirt should be banned from his closet, simply because it made him look so sinfully sexy.

"Morning," He greeted with an amused grin, one eyebrow kicked up in appraisal of her, and she wondered if he knew what he was doing to her? "Smells good in here." He winked, and somehow she felt like she missed the true meaning behind his words...

Bella waved him in and closed the door, opting not to overthink the situation. "I'm making snacks for you guys to take along."

"Thanks. I didn't even think of food when I packed for today, to be honest." He followed her to the kitchen, table lined with sandwiches.

"Strange," She mused and turned to look at him. "I thought food would be one of the first things you'd think of, considering you've got a bottomless pit for a stomach."

He merely chuckled in response, and shrugged.

"Morning!" Cameron greeted brightly as he came bounding loudly down the stairs, already dressed and looking extremely excited for the day.

"Hey, you ready?" Sam smiled affectionately at Cameron as he came to join them, slipping his backpack from his shoulder, and hanging it over the back of a chair.

She had to admit that she loved the way he looked at their son. It was hard to explain, but this was what she had wished for, for Cameron. To have a great relationship with his dad. For him to feel accepted. To spend time with Sam doing things much the same as they were today. And there was a point in her life where she'd truly given up on it actually happening.

"You have no idea, Dad. It's been the longest week, and I swear it took forever for today to come around."

"Did you pack sunscreen like I asked you to?" She asked Cameron, eyeing his bulging backpack. The zipper teeth strained, like they were holding on for dear life against whatever was stuffed inside. She had no idea what he had decided to pack. All she did know, was that his bag had been ready and waiting since Wednesday - a testament to his excitement to spend time with Charlie and Sam.

"Towel, a change of clothes just for in case, a cap and the sunscreen." He awarded her with a smug, toothy grin.

"Just make sure he actually puts some on, please?" She asked Sam. Cameron had tough skin, but he was a little fairer than his father, for obvious reasons, and required more protection against the sun.

"Will do." Sam assured her. "As soon as we get there, I'll let him put some on."

"And you guys will be careful, right? No falling into rivers or drowning, okay?"

"Relax, Mom." Cameron appeased her with an amused grin. "It's not like Dad and Grandpa are going to go crazy out there. It's just fishing."

She snorted in a very unladylike manner and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I've seen what _'just fishing'_ looks like at the end of the day." Beer and sun were never a good combination, and on too many occasions to count, her father had come home a little drunker than he had intended to, and burnt to a crisp. When the beer and fish started to flow, they forgot all about the world around them. "So, please just make sure you eat something before you start chugging down beer." She implored Sam, though she knew he had a higher tolerance for alcohol than Charlie did.

"I promise we will. You can seriously stop worrying now." Sam put his hand on her shoulder, ocher eyes wide as he tried to assure her. "I've got this, okay?"

"Yeah, alright," She nodded. "I trust you." She knew Sam wasn't the irresponsible type, but nothing was ever guaranteed. Anything could go wrong. But she knew she had the tendency to be paranoid, and for the time being, she tried to push it away, and simply share in their excitement.

"Good girl," He smiled down at her. "Now, what time is Charlie coming over? I'm itching to get this show on the road." Sam asked and took a seat at the kitchen table, while Cameron fished a bowl out of the cupboard and poured a massive amount of Cap'n crunch into it.

Bella checked the clock on the wall. "Probably in another ten minutes or so." She reached into the fridge for the milk and handed it to Cam. "He said six o'clock."

"What are you going to do all day, Mom?" Cameron asked around a mouthful of cereal. "You sure you don't want to come along?"

"And ruin your male-only bonding session?" She shook her head and chuckled. "Nah. I was thinking of doing one or two loads of laundry and cleaning the house. And after that, I'll probably head over to the store for some groceries, and swing by Kim's after that."

"I just don't want you to be lonely all by yourself today." Cameron said, gobbeling down his cereal at lightning speed. She knew he wasn't used to going out for the entire day, leaving her on her own. This was a first for both of them, and honestly, it was probably time they started getting used to it.

"Like I said, I've got quite a few things on my to-do list today. I'll be way too busy to feel lonely."

Cameron pushed away from the counter where he was eating his cereal, put the empty bowl in the sink and rinsed it with water. "Gotta go get my phone before Grandpa gets here." He said and hurried out of the kitchen, bounding two steps at a time up to his room.

"Thanks for doing this," Bella said to Sam as soon as Cameron was out of earshot. "It means a lot to him that you'll be spending the day with him. Means a lot to me too."

For some reason, this comment caught Sam off guard, and his eyes softened as he appraised her silently for a moment from where she stood, leaning back against the side of the table next to him.

He rose slowly from his chair, towering over her with that massive body of his, arms caging her in as he rested his hands palms down against the table on either side of her. "There's nothing I'd rather be doing." He assured her with a gentle smile and lifted his hand slowly, carefully, to cup her cheek. His thumb slipped briefly over her bottom lip, tracing it with a feather light touch. "Thank you for staying. For giving me the opportunity to get to know my son." His warm breath washed over her face, and she inhaled deeply. For a moment, the smell of him and the heat of his body so close to hers, made her mind fog over, and all she could focus on was the look in his eyes and the familiar feelings of the past that came crashing into her like a tidal wave of emotion. Burning pools of hematite threatened to consume her entire being as she kept her gaze locked with his, too entranced to look away. She swallowed thickly, the sound crinkling in her ears, muting the thrum of blood rushing through her body, and she couldn't quite comprehend why she wasn't willing to just fall back into this beautiful man's arms. It would be effortless.

The sharp beeping of the oven timer broke the spell they were caught up in, and she sucked a whooping breath into her burning lungs, only now realizing that she had stopped breathing altogether.

"The cookies are done." She whispered as they remained standing impossibly close to each other with no obvious intention of moving. Neither one of them noticed Cameron watching them from just outside the kitchen entry with ill-disguised amusement.

Sam merely nodded, and only after another minute, did he release her eyes, lower his hand from her face and took a step back, so she could go rescue the cookies and silence the annoying beeping.

Her legs felt like Jell-O as she wobbled over to the oven, her foggy brain still desperately grabbing onto any semblance of clarity, and came up surprisingly empty. The more time she spent in Sam's presence, the more she realized that she was in big trouble. Her mind was stubborn enough to resist him, but _boy oh boy_ , her body reacted with something akin to desperation, lusting after this man in a way she'd only experienced as a teenager.

Charlie arrived shortly after, joining them in the kitchen while she packed their snacks into a container. He was sporting the same fishing attire from years ago. It looked a bit worn out to be quite honest, and she wondered if she could get him a new set for his birthday? It would be an investment.

The air of excitement between the three men was tangible. Cameron was practically vibrating with anticipation, waiting eagerly for them to leave. And when they finally stepped out onto the porch, Bella pulled him in for a tight hug. "Be careful." She said and kissed his forehead.

"Mom," He complained, trying to wriggle out of her embrace. It didn't escape her notice that he seemed more embarrassed by her affections whenever Sam or Charlie were in their company. She supposed he wanted to appear more grown up and macho in front of them, and her kissing and cuddling was doing nothing in the ways of helping him appear so.

"Fine." She let go of him, throwing her hands up in a gesture of defeat. "I won't give you kisses in front of your dad and grandfather again, okay? Just be safe. And have a good time. I'll see you later."

"Promise," He said and hurried down the steps towards the men, eagerly jumping into the back.

"See you later," Sam winked at her just before he ducked into the passenger side of Charlie's truck, making her blush.

 _Oh sweet Jesus..._

Whatever he was doing to her...it wasn't good. She was becoming soft, despite her best intentions to keep him at a distance. And she swore he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

* * *

Kennedy, Quil's wife, joined Kim and her as they parked themselves in the back yard on lawn chairs, wine coolers in hand while the kiddies played in the big, inflatable pool not fifteen feet from them, where they could keep an eye on the little monsters.

It was a particularly hot day and she hoped Sam remembered the sunscreen. She had typed and deleted a message to him at least six times in the last hour, desperate to hear how things were going, but so far, she had yet to send the blasted text. She didn't want to annoy them with her concerns.

"Let it go, Bella." Kennedy said with a knowing look. "They'll be fine. Sam's nothing if not responsible."

"I know," She sighed and stowed her phone back in the pocket of her shorts. "It's just so new to me to have Cam go off and do his own thing. We used to do everything together, which meant I was always there to supervise."

"You would have had to start getting used to it at some point." Kim added, and shot a warning look at Bailey and Bennett (yes, apparently, Jared and Kim were fixated on names that started with a 'B') when they splashed Scarlett, Kennedy's daughter, with water. "Do it again and I swear I'll throw that beloved Gameboy of yours in the trash can." She threatened.

"Sorry, mom." They apologized, looking properly chastised. Or perhaps they were just scared their mother would actually go through with her threat.

"Don't apologize to me," She said, leaning back in her chair again. "Apologize to Scarlett."

"I have a question," Kennedy interrupted Kim, leaning forward in her chair to look at Bella. "What's up with you and Sam?"

"What do you mean?" She frowned, not quite following. What was there to know?

"Are you guys together now?" She rephrased, looking genuinely interested, instead of just fishing for information so she could gossip about it with someone else later.

"No, of course not." Bella denied emphatically. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you looked so at ease with each other on Friday at dinner." She explained with a shrug of the shoulders. "You seem to get along very well for a couple who broke up so long ago."

"It's for Cameron's benefit." She stated matter-of-factly, so Kennedy would understand. "We're trying to give him a sense of what it's like to have a family, minus the drama and arguments."

"Doesn't look like it's only for Cameron's benefit, Bella." Kim interjected with a knowing look. "There's some crazy tension between the two of you. And not the bad kind, if you know what I mean?" She winked and grinned deviously.

"Are you suggesting that there's sexual tension between us?" Bella asked and cocked her head to the side to appraise Kim with something akin to a scowl.

"Yup." Kim nodded and took a sip of her wine cooler in an attempt to hide her amusement.

"Did you sleep with him?" Kennedy asked, wide eyes looking very intrigued.

"Of course I did." She huffed. Wasn't it obvious? "Where else do you think Cameron came from?" Surely she didn't have to explain the birds and the bees to this woman, since she had a child of her own.

"Oh my god, Bella. Not back then." Kennedy rolled her eyes with mild exasperation. "Now? Recently?"

"What?" She gaped at Quil's wife, shocked at the direction her thoughts were headed. "No, of course not! We're just friends."

"Oh," Both women said at the same time, looking thoroughly disappointed.

"Well, you should." Kim insisted. "That man's been carrying a torch for you, for as long as I can remember. And he's never gotten over you."

"But that doesn't mean we're getting back together." Bella challenged with annoyance. "We just get along well, that's all."

"But it doesn't mean that you're dismissing the idea either, right?" Kennedy looked hopeful, and Bella couldn't help but wonder why they were so eager for Sam and her to get back together.

"It's complicated." She groaned into her hands, when she realized they weren't ready to drop the subject. " _Really_ complicated." She didn't feel like getting into detail. They didn't need to know that they were rather spot-on where the sexual tension was concerned. That her stomach did flip-flops whenever Sam was near. Nor did they need to know that she still found him so bloody sexy after all these years. It was her struggle, and no one else's.

"It doesn't have to be. Just tell him you love him and that you want him back. I mean, have you _seen_ the way he looks at you? He's obviously ready to pick up where you guys left off." Kim supplied, clearly not catching on to Bella's annoyance with the direction of the conversation.

"I'm not going to tell him that." She refused flatly, and finished her drink in two large gulps, praying for some strength.

"Why not?" Kennedy asked with wide eyes, looking shocked by Bella's answer, like she was being an idiot for not wanting Sam back. And now she's had just about enough. This wasn't open for discussion when she, herself, hadn't had time to consider anything of the sort.

"Because I'm not sure I'm ready for that." She snapped and sat up straight in her chair. "Look, I don't want to argue over this, guys." She tried to rein in her temper. "We were having so much fun. Why not just drop the subject and move onto something that I actually have answers for? Or better yet, something that doesn't involve me at all."

"Sorry." Kim apologized. "We didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. We just thought you guys were considering it. Because you look so good together."

"It's fine." She waved it away. "It's not the first time I've heard that. But I'm just trying to get my life sorted out right now. There is a lot of things going on and I'm not sure I want to add a relationship to that mix."

"I get it, Bella. Just don't forget that you deserve to be happy, too. You deserve to move on, and I don't think there is anyone better than Sam. I know I wasn't in the picture back then, so I have no idea what your dynamic was like as a couple back then, but if I look at you two now..." Kim sucked in a breath and shook her head. "If this is what friendship looks like, it must have been all kinds of crazy-hot when you were dating. There is some serious chemistry there."

Kim and Kennedy were right. She did get along well with Sam - it wasn't hard to. And yeah, she deserved to find happiness. So did Sam. But she wasn't sure if it was possible anymore. She needed to let go first. And she was still working on that part. If she did manage to get over it, would it really be that easy to just 'pick up where they left off', as Kim so deftly put it?

* * *

When the men arrived back just after six, Bella had dinner ready, knowing they would be famished. She had pan-seared steak sitting on a wooden block, resting, and the fries were just about ready to be taken out of the oil.

She had to steel herself when Sam walked into her kitchen without that damned white shirt on. Yes, it was sinful, but seeing him sans shirt, was even worse. Every muscle on that silky toffee abdomen looked rock hard, like you could chip a diamond on it. And every time he moved, those yummy muscles rippled, and it made her mouth dry up and her fingers twitched as she suppressed the urge to touch him. How was she supposed to focus on anything around her with him in her presence? When she looked up into a pair of amused ocher eyes, she knew she'd been caught out. Caught staring...again.

This had to stop. If she continued to behave like this, Sam was going to get the wrong idea.

"See, Mom." Cameron waved his hands over his body, forcing her not so subtle gaze away from Sam. "No damage. No sunburn. Healthy as a horse."

"Yeah," She smiled, trying her best not embarrass Cameron again by pulling him in for a hug while the men were in their presence, and instead, she simply squeezed his shoulder affectionately. "Good boy. Glad to see that you listened."

"Hey," He pretended to look offended, throwing in a playful scowl for good measure. "I _always_ listen."

"I know." She grinned and ruffled his hair, eliciting a huff from him.

"How was your day?" She asked when they were all seated around the table, ready to dig in.

"It was amazing, mom." Cameron raved. "I caught the first fish of the day, and then five more after that."

"That's great!" She shared his enthusiasm, glad that he had enjoyed his day with Charlie and Sam. "Did you get pictures?" She was curious to see what they'd been up to.

"Did we ever..." Sam chuckled, "Cameron made sure we took a picture or three of each fish he caught."

She noticed that Sam had a pink tinge to his cheeks and nose, where the sun had kissed his skin, but overall it seemed like all three men had actually remembered to apply sunscreen. And neither Sam, nor Charlie was drunk. So, either Sam had been a good influence on Charlie, or Cameron had been a good influence on his dad and grandpa. She was still deciding, but she suspected it was the latter.

"Can't wait to see." In her mind's eye she could already picture the look on Cameron's face when he'd pulled his first fish out of the water. And more specifically, the look on the two older men's faces when he'd been the first one to catch a fish, being a novice and all.

"He made a fine fishing partner," Charlie said proudly as he looked at Cameron, speared a piece of steak with his fork, and ferried it to his mouth. "And so did Sam, by the way." Her father said around a mouthful of food. "They are officially my new fishing partners."

"What's Billy going to say when he hears this?" She wanted to know. Billy had never missed a fishing trip for any reason, but she wondered if perhaps Charlie had wanted to be a little selfish, and not share this day with anyone but Sam and Cameron? Maybe he had wanted to bond first, before he let anyone else join in. And she'd be willing to bet her entire month's salary that Billy would be present for the next trip, so Charlie could show off his grandson's _mad_ fishing skills.

"He'll just have to join us so he can see for himself. So he can see that his reputation is at stake with Cam here." Sam chipped in, placing his hand briefly on her thigh in an innocent gesture. But whatever else Sam was saying, was lost to her now. The words faded into the background like white noise, while his lips continued moving. He had already removed his hand from her leg. But it still burned. _FIRE!_ Every inch of her had been set alight by the simplest touch from him. Her breath hitched and in stark contrast to the heat, her body erupted in goosebumps like a wave washing over her skin, making her body tingle.

He frowned momentarily, and his mouth stopped moving. His eyes did a swift circuit of her face, and the frown deepened.

"Are you okay?" Her hearing had been restored, she noticed, as his resonant bass drifted to her ears.

"Hmmm?" She tried to figure out what he meant. Her brain function was a little slow.

"I asked if you're okay?"

"Oh, yeah, she nodded feverishly, trying to hide her confusion about what happened just moments ago. She rubbed her hand over her leg and looked down to make sure his hand didn't burn right through her skin. It still tingled where his palm had made contact with her bare skin, just below the shorts. But there was nothing there. No evidence that anything out of the ordinary had happened.

Sam noticed though, and seemed to realize the reason for her sudden out-of-body experience and racing heart. She knew without a doubt that he would be able to hear the wild thumping of her heart. And as she looked him dead in the eye, she could swear the corners of his mouth kicked up almost imperceptibly, as if he was trying suppressing a grin.

She was distracted for the rest of dinner, only catching bits here and there about the fish they'd caught and how they were planning on making fish fry soon. Apparently, Charlie was going to try and coax Harry's secret fish fry recipe out of Sue. No one had ever been able to get it from her, and Bella highly doubted Charlie would be able to succeed.

After dinner, Charlie stuck around for a while, stretching himself out in front of the television, along with Sam and Cameron, while she did the dishes. All three men had offered to help, but they looked worn out from the day's activities, and without thinking twice, she had shooed them out of the kitchen so she could work in peace and quiet. Besides, she didn't need Sam close to her when his bare torso seemed to distract her to a point of zero brain function. Being by herself in the kitchen was way easier. She could think. Breathe. Function.

"I think I'm gonna head home now," Charlie popped his head into the kitchen as Bella rinsed the last of the soap suds from the sink, dried her hands on the dish rag and hung it neatly over the rail. "Sam and Cameron are passed out, and I'm quite tired myself."

"You're more than welcome to stay here," She offered. "If you don't feel like driving."

"No, thanks Bells." He declined and grabbed his keys from the kitchen table. "I'm looking forward to my own bed, tonight. Besides, I'm completely capable of driving. I didn't have much to drink today."

"Alright, just drive safe. Don't fall asleep behind the wheel." She said and stood on her toes to plant a kiss on Charlie's cheek. "Thank you for today."

"Don't thank me," He shook his head. "I should be thanking you for staying. For giving Sam and me an opportunity to get to know Cameron. He really is an amazing young man."

"I think today meant a lot to him. He's been yearning for this as long as I can remember. And I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

"Are _you_ happy, though?" Charlie asked and pulled Bella into his side, a deep frown wrinkling his forehead. "I'm worried about you. You seemed a little distracted tonight."

God, had she really been that transparent during dinner? Enough so that even her father had noticed? "I'm fine, dad. I'm happy. Just a little tired myself," She lied artfully. "This week was just jam-packed with a lot of events and a lot to get used to. I guess it's taken its toll on me." She didn't lie about being happy, but was she okay? Having Sam around her, and experiencing all these feelings again, was confusing and overwhelming. She had no idea what to make of it.

She followed Charlie out of the kitchen, but stopped short at the sight in the living room. Cameron was curled up on his side on the couch directly facing the television, snoring softly, and Sam was stretched out on the three-seater, feet hanging over the arm rest - the couch was way too small for him. It was the most endearing sight to see the two men passed out together, and she couldn't help but stand and watch for a moment. She never thought she'd get to experience something quite like this.

"Tell me you're going to let that poor guy off the hook soon." Charlie shot her a sideways glance. "He deserves a second chance."

Her father's comment caught her off guard. He was never one to meddle, unless he felt really strongly about it. And it seemed that he, along with everyone else, were hoping that she'd get back together with Sam. Was she being the stubborn one? Was she being stupid to keep her heart guarded against Sam, when she should be opening it up to him?

"I know he does, Dad." Bella sighed. "But I keep thinking that he could have come after me if he really loved me. He says he waited for me, hoping I'd come back, but why did he not fight for me when Emily told him I left?"

"Are you kidding?" Charlie frowned deeply, eyes frantically searching hers. He seemed completely taken aback by her words, like he thought it should have been obvious to her. "Sam said you asked Emily to tell him to set you free. To let you go."

"I _what_?" Her head snapped back to her left to look her father in the eye again. She pushed away from the wall she was leaning against and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You said you wanted him to let you go. And that if he really loved you, he'd respect your wishes." Charlie explained matter-of-factly. "And so, that's exactly what he did."

"I _never_ said that." She closed her eyes and shook her head, pulling a stuttering breath into her lungs. "I was so in love with that man. _I would never have said that_."

"I figured as much, since Emily did everything in her power to break you up. And I gathered that, since Sam knew nothing about the baby, it was a total lie. There were so many times that he had threatened to fly down to Florida and fight for you, but in the end, he was trying to respect your wishes. He wanted you to be happy."

"Oh my god." She groaned in exasperation. "How can one person mess up someone else's life so badly. Emily was truly a vindictive bitch back then. And somehow, I think she still is, because she kept her mouth shut all this time. Never said a word to anyone. Can you imagine how different things would have been if she'd just stayed out of our way back then?"

"Well, I imagine you'd have been long married, with more kids by now." He mused.

"That's what I had pictured for us back then, when I thought about how our future would have unfolded."

"Just think about it, Bells." Her father implored. "Sam really is a good man with a big heart, just like his momma. And he obviously still loves you a great deal."

She sighed, not sure what to say to Charlie. She didn't want to promise something that she wouldn't be able to follow through on.

"I know it's easier said than done, Kid. But just be open to it, so that when the time is right, you won't miss out on a second chance to build a life with him." He touched his hand to her cheek briefly, eyebrows raised. "And don't do it for Cameron. Yes, he deserves a family too, but you need to do this for yourself. Not for anyone else. Otherwise it wouldn't be fair to either Sam or you."

After seeing Charlie off, she headed back to the living room, where a full-on snoring war was in process - Sam was in the lead for now.

For a while, Bella stood in front of him, simply watching his chest rise and fall evenly, fascinated by every perfect feature on his handsome face. She completely understood why Emily had been so in love with him, but not why she did what she did. Nothing could justify her actions.

She leaned in closer to Sam, itching to touch his face, to feel his heat against her hand. But she pulled away at the last second, just before making contact, scared that he'd wake up and catch her red-handed.

A yawn made her realize that she was in dire need of some sleep, since she'd been awake since before dawn, and she contemplated waking Sam up. The couch didn't look all that comfortable, but he looked so peaceful. Would it be wrong of her to let him sleep? He was wiped out, and though his house was just across the street, she didn't have the heart to chase him out of here. And for some reason, the idea of him spending the night in her house was really appealing. And it was innocent, right? It wasn't like she was letting him into her bed for the night.

 _Yes, s_ he decided. It was innocent enough. It was just him sleeping on the couch in his mother's old house, after a day spent with his son. She would leave him to rest.

And with her mind made up, she planted a soft kiss on Cameron's cheek, switched off the lights and headed up stairs to bed.

* * *

Bella woke up to the sound of voices in her house. Yes, voices - plural.

For a moment, she couldn't quite understand why there was another person in the house, aside from Cameron and her. And then last night's events slowly drifted back to her. Sam had stayed over. He had fallen asleep on her couch. And she had _let_ him stay.

She shot out of bed at the thought, and stumbled her way into the bathroom with bleary eyes, scowling at her crazy hair in the mirror. How did she manage to sleep it into such disaray every night?

She grabbed the brush and pulled it through the brown, tangled mess, praying that it would submit to her ministrations. She couldn't very well head down stairs looking like a disaster, when Sam always managed to look like a bronze god without any effort whatsoever.

After a gnashing of teeth and an inordinate amount of perseverance, she eventually succeeded in taming her locks, and pulled it up into a messy bun on top of her head. She squirted toothpaste onto the toothbrush, running it under the water and sticking it into her mouth. Her heart was pounding frantically in her chest at the idea of seeing him again this morning, after he'd stayed over. He would know that she had let him sleep here, and she wondered what he was going to make of it?

She rinsed her mouth when she'd scrubbed away the morning breath, and placed the toothbrush back into the holder. All she needed to do now was get dressed. And face him...

Her alarm clock said that it was nearly eight, and she couldn't remember when last she'd slept so well, and actually slept in (Yes, 'almost eight' was late for her). Maybe it was just knowing that Sam was here? Perhaps it had provided her with a sense of comfort, even though she wasn't scared to sleep alone in the house with just Cameron there. Never had been. Besides, the Reservation wasn't known for high crime rates. This was as safe as it got. But the one strange thing she'd noticed lately, was that she slept a lot better since she moved back. She was used to getting a maximum of four hours' sleep at most, back in Florida. It had been her usual sleeping pattern for as long as she could remember. Until now...

The men were cooking breakfast when she arrived in the kitchen, and her stomach growled at the delicious smell of bacon and eggs.

"Morning," She greeted them, smiling awkwardly at Sam as he turned around from where he was pushing the bacon around in the pan. He had a dish rag flung over his shoulder, and much to her relief, he was wearing a shirt. _The white shirt._ And yes, as sinful as that shirt looked on him, it was a hell of a lot easier to form coherent thoughts, than when he went without it.

"Hi," He awarded her with a similarly awkward smile, eyes kept trained to the ground, like he was feeling a little embarrassed.

"Sleep well?" She asked, directing the question at both Cameron and him, and only then did Sam's eyes flit up to meet hers. And the emotion in them threatened to steal her breath away. He looked happy, scared, hesitant...and for just a moment, she felt the overwhelming desire to comfort him.

Cameron's answering nod to her question, pulled her attention away from Sam, as he mumbled some incoherent answer from around a piece of toast - clearly too hungry to wait until the food was done - while he spread butter onto the rest of the toast he'd just pulled out of the toaster.

"That couch is surprisingly comfortable, despite its size." Sam said with a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, finally managing to speak a full sentence, before he turned his attention back to the stove.

Bella was immediately assaulted with images of feverish kissing and...a little more action...on nights when his mother hadn't been home, or had retired to the bedroom already. That couch had beared witness to so much...

She blushed and cleared her throat. "I'm surprised that you don't remember how comfortable it was." She briefly shot a glance at Cameron, hoping he wouldn't catch the meaning behind her words. He seemed oblivious as he diligently continued with his task, not even sparing Sam and her a moment of his attention.

Sam looked up over his shoulder at her with a wide grin and twinkling eyes as he realized what she meant, and just _that look_ made her breath hitch. "I guess I was a little too distracted to notice, back then."

"Mmhmm," She returned his grin boldly, trying to rein in her blush. What was going on with her? Was she... _did she just... **flirt**...with Sam? _This was so unlike her.

"So," Cameron said with bright eyes as he finally finished his toast and washed it down with a glass of juice, "Dad and I thought we could spend the day at his place, and have dinner there tonight. He's got a pool." Cameron's eyes widened markedly, briefly portraying the innocence he still had inside of him, somewhere. An innocence that, for a sixteen-year-old boy, should have been more patent. But he'd had to grow up fast. Too fast, because of the harsh realities he'd had to face in his young life. And seeing it on him now, so raw and natural - because of something as inconsequential as a pool - made her incredibly happy.

"Yeah, it's my turn to host family dinner, isn't it?" Sam turned around and shoveled the bacon onto a plate, peering up at her from under his thick lashes.

"It sounds good to me." She was still so curious to get a peek inside his house, and this was her chance to do so. Not that she was planning on telling him as much.

"I can throw some meat on the grill, we can have a swim and eat dinner on the deck. Just enjoy the good weather while we have the chance. It's going to rain again tomorrow."

"Can't imagine a better way to spend a Sunday." Bella winked at Cameron as he watched her closely with unguarded excitement shining in his eyes.

"Awesome!" He all but cheered.

"Should I make a salad to go with the meat?" She wanted to know. She had some greens in the fridge that she could use. Or she could make a pasta salad - she knew it was one of Cameron's favorites.

"You're more than welcome to. My fridge is stocked with everything you'll need," He offered. "And if I don't have it, I'll be happy to swing by the store to get it for you."

She was surprised that, for a bachelor, Sam was so 'together'. "No need," She declined. "I'll work with whatever you have."

* * *

Sam's house was breathtaking inside. Even more so than the outside. He had a large living room, and though it had been visible from her kitchen window, she hadn't been able to see all the detail all the way from her house.

The living room had the same red alder wood walls as outside, making it seem cozy and warm in all its rustic glory, with red, burnt orange and brown decorations, giving it an inviting atmosphere - a place where you could spend time with family and friends, and host amazing dinner parties.

At the one end of the room, there was a large fire place, with various photos on the mantle piece. Aside from the pictures he had of him and his mother, and of the pack, there was one of him and her, right in the middle between the others.

They were still so young back then. It was a picture of them at James Island. She still remembered that day like it was yesterday. It had been a sunny Friday afternoon, shortly after Sam and she had started dating. Quil had phased only recently, and he'd still been single at the time. Embry, Paul, Rachel, Jake and Quil had all joined them, equally as eager to get a peak of the Island. They had taken Quil's father's boat to the island, so they could do some exploring. They'd packed their camping gear and some food on a whim, with the intention of staying over if they found a good spot. And upon finding the island quite to their liking, they had set up camp, making a whole weekend out of it. Jake had snapped the picture where she was helping Sam make s'mores, while sitting around a camp fire at the edge of the beach. She still remembered how bummed they'd been when the tide had risen to wash away their camp fire, and they had to move further up to escape the choppy waters.

With Sam's prompting, Bella tore her eyes away from the picture, and followed behind him as he lead them to the kitchen.

It was a large, spacious area, sporting a high beam ceiling. Cashmere gold marble tops covered the breakfast bar, kitchen island and any other work space imaginable, which there was plenty of, by the way.

Rustic wood was used to build the drawers and cabinets, and looked like it had merely been sanded down and sealed, giving it a natural feel. Brass pots and pans - polished to perfection - hung from a dark metal rack, suspended from the ceiling. And to the side, there was a large stone oven that she was sure could make the perfect wood fired pizza's imaginable.

"Oh my god..." Bella breathed as she turned around on the spot, trying to take it all in. This right here was kitchen heaven, and she'd give anything to be able to spend her life in this room. She could lose herself in here for days on end, without any consideration for the outside world.

"What do you think?" Sam asked, leaning back against the island, arms crossed over his chest as he observed her with a guarded expression.

"It's-" She gaped at him in amazement and shook her head in awe. "My god, I can't find the words to describe this kitchen." She kept his dark, careful gaze. "Did you do this all by yourself?"

"Yeah," He blew out a breath she didn't realize he was holding. He seemed to relax markedly at her open appreciation of his handiwork, arms slipping to his sides. "Took a really long time to complete."

"When did you start building it?" She asked, taking a step closer toward him, dragging her hand absently across the smooth marble surface of the breakfast bar.

"Uhm," He cleared his throat, and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. He looked down, frowning for a moment. "I started it not long after we imprinted." He lifted his head, glancing up at her with midnight eyes, expression looking strained. "It was meant to be a surprise."

"Oh, Sam." She said on the heels of a breathy sigh, swallowing thickly as she realized something very disturbing. He had started building this house with the idea of them sharing a life together, right here. He had built this kitchen with her in mind - every detail attested to it. And then Emily came along and messed it all up.

He pushed away from the island, and took slow, careful steps toward her where she stood rooted to the spot in the middle of the kitchen, keeping his heated gaze locked with hers. He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing as he did, and licked his lips. "Bella, I-"

"Mom!" Cameron barged into the kitchen. When had he left? "You should see the pool! It's huge!"

Bella tore her eyes slowly from Sam's, and turned her head to look at Cameron, plastering an enthusiastic smile onto her face. "That's great, baby."

"Come have a look." He grabbed her hand and shot Sam an excited smile, before pulling her out of the kitchen, totally oblivious to the tension in the room.

Double french doors lead out onto a deck that she hadn't realized encircled the entire house. She'd only been able to see the front. And right in the middle lay a lazy L shaped pool, with crystal clear waters. It looked inviting enough that she almost wanted to get in right then and there. But what caught her notice even more, was the back yard that was accessible through a set of stairs leading directly down from the deck.

It wasn't the biggest garden she'd ever seen, but it looked like something out of a magazine. The lawn was a neatly trimmed green carpet of fine fescue grass, and to the right, a stone water feature caught her eye as it trickled slowly into a small koi pond. Large ferns stood out proudly on either side, reveling in the soft mist the waterfall created. It was quite picturesque to be honest, and it brought a sense of calm to the back yard. Nestled away in the far corner on the opposite side, between more ferns and evergreen huckleberry, was a small wooden bench, perfect for refuge on hot summer days. It looked like the perfect place to put your feet up and get lost in a good book. Everything about this place was magical and inviting. It was everything she loved.

And suddenly, it was too much for her to absorb. A lump formed in her throat as she realized what he'd created for them...only...he never got to share it with her. With Cameron. All this time, he had to live here, with the evidence of what could have been, staring him boldly in the face. _Mocking him._ And her heart ached for Sam. If only he'd been selfish enough to break the imprint, he could have moved on with someone else. Started a life - a family - like he'd wanted to. He could have been happy. But the mere thought of him with someone else brought her so much pain that she consciously had to stop herself from shattering into a million excruciating pieces.

When she turned back to Sam, the truth of it all - the chilling reality - was visible on his face, open for her to see. And then, in the blink of an eye, he locked it away behind a stony wall.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." She said under her breath, lowering her head in shame. She felt so guilty for leaving him behind with all of _this..._

"Sorry for what?" He ground out, suddenly sounding so antagonistic.

"For all the pain I caused you." She whispered. From her periphery, she could see Cameron shuffle uncomfortably as he stared between the two of them.

Sam sighed harshly, dragged a hand over his face, and shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Bella." And with that, he turned to Cameron, plastering a pathetic smile onto his face. She could see that it wasn't okay...but...he was trying. "How 'bout we go take a swim, huh?"

* * *

The rest of the day turned out pretty well.

After the somber moment between them back at the garden, Cameron had managed to lift their spirits with his enthusiasm and excitement. He'd probably spent a good three hours in the pool, having the time of his life. And to be honest, she had enjoyed herself too.

The water had been cold at first, but the longer she stayed in, the better it got. So much so that she had to force herself to get out. She still had to prepare a salad for them. The only thing that had motivated her to get out of the pool, had been the prospect of cooking in that heavenly kitchen of Sam's.

He'd been right. Everything she had needed was there. Greens, tomatoes, olives, onions. And when making a garden salad had taken too little time, she decided to whip up that pasta salad, just so she could stay in the kitchen for a little while longer. She loved how effortless it was. There was tons of space. Tons of surfaces to work on, and when she peeked into his cupboards, she was shocked to find everything a woman could ever dream of. A steamer, a blender, an electronic pressure cooker. Even an ice cream maker. And oh god, so much more than she could mention. Would Sam take offence if she asked to move into the kitchen permanently?

From now on, she was definitely going to insist on family dinner being held at his house at least once a week. She would surely go into withdrawal if she didn't get to spend at least one day a week in his kitchen. And she told him so, too.

This had a surprisingly good effect on Sam, because it seemed to coax a genuine smile out of him, and the mood lifted even more from there on out.

At some point, not long before dinner was ready, she shrugged out of her blue kimono for one last dip in the pool. The sun was hanging low in the sky, and the heat of the day was finally easing. Dipping just a toe into the water to test the temperature, she looked up to find Sam's dark eyes on her, barbecue tongs held uselessly up in the air as he stared, before swiftly looking away again. She supposed he hadn't planned on being caught.

Writing it off as nothing more than a casual stare, she slowly lowered herself into the water and sighed as it cooled her skin. She moaned in appreciation, leaning back against the side of the pool, propping her elbows onto the edge and threw her head back. From her periphery, she saw Sam looking in her direction again. And sure enough, when she turned her head to look at him, his eyes were on her. But unlike before, he kept her gaze, merely smirking when she lifted a questioning brow.

She shook her head and smiled lazily at him before closing her eyes to enjoy the last bit of the weekend, while hiding the fact that the look he just gave her, sent her stomach aflutter. She was in _sooo_ much trouble...

"I was wondering," Cameron said as he swallowed a large mouthful of pasta, and directed his gaze toward his father, "Is there any way that you'd let me come work for you, Dad?"

Sam put down his fork and knife, giving Cameron his full attention. He wiped his mouth and cleared his throat. "Like an after-school job?"

"Exactly." Cameron nodded sharply, and leaned back in his chair.

"If your mother is okay with that, I would love to have you come work for me. I could show you everything I do on a daily basis. We could start out slow, and maybe if you're still interested after you're done with school, you could join the business."

"Kinda like a father-son thing?" He looked hopeful, and Bella could only watch their exchange with awe. It was such a precious moment. Sam looked quite taken with the idea.

"Yeah," Sam grinned. "I mean, if that's what you want?"

"I've honestly never really thought about what I was going to do after school." He said. "And after seeing this house today, I was so impressed. And it kinda clicked, you know? I want to build things. Create something spectacular out of nothing. Just like you, Dad. And I could use the money I earn, to save up for college."

"No!" Sam said so forcefully, so vehemently, that it made Bella startle and drop her fork. She was just about to reprimand him for squashing Cam's dreams to go study after school, when he continued in a softer, but strikingly adamant tone. "I'm not letting you pay for college yourself. Use the money you earn as an allowance of sorts, but the last thing I want you to worry about is footing the bill for college. I'm going to pay for it myself."

Bella gaped at Sam in utter shock. She had always felt bad about the fact that she'd never be able to pay for Cameron to go study. He understood from an early age that he'd have to find a job to pay for his tuition. And that had never been a problem. So, for Sam to offer to pay without any hesitation, took her by surprise. Pleasant surprise. "Are you sure you can afford it?" She asked carefully as to avoid stepping on unnecessary toes.

"Look, Bella, I know you had it tough." He gave her a knowing look. "And so did I. We had to work really hard to be able to go to college. And I just want to give Cam what we never had."

"But you guys did well for yourselves. Mom always provided me with everything I needed. And look at what you accomplished with hard work."

"True," Sam agreed. "But I _want_ to do this for you." Just like seeing Cameron off for school, this seemed to be another milestone for Sam. He wanted to be able to send his son off to college. He wanted him to have a worry-free time at college, where he could simply focus on his studies.

"Thank you, Dad." Cameron accepted the offer with earnest appreciation.

"It means a lot to us." Bella met his gaze head on, imploring him to understand just how much. "More than you'll ever know."

"I just want him to have a good future. It's the least I can do, after being absent for so long."

"We don't blame you for it." Cameron insisted. "It's all Emily's fault. Things would have been so different if she hadn't meddled."

"Everything would have been different." Sam agreed, catching Bella's eye. And in that moment, she could see the hell he'd been through in the past seventeen years. He had managed to hide it so well, but one slip of his brave mask had revealed so much to her. Just like earlier, in the garden.

 _She wasn't the only one who'd been broken..._

 **A/N: Let me know what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My apologies for taking so long with this chapter. I was busy, and had to use the little time I had in the mornings to work on the story.**

 **Your previous reviews honestly blew me away. Thank you! I really am grateful. Sorry if I didn't reply to some of the reviews...I tend to lose track of the ones I responded to, and the ones I didn't.**

 **Sassy...thanks for the motivation, and for checking in on me to make sure I was still alive and kicking, when I took so long to get the chapter out.**

 **Here it is. I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. And, if by the end it leaves you frustrated and terribly annoyed with me, just trust that I have a plan...**

 **Woosah...**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and all its recognizable characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Songs to listen to: Pink - Beautiful trauma & Halsey - Bad at love_

 **Chapter 8 – War of the mind**

Morning coffee at her place had become somewhat of a routine. Every morning for the last month, Sam came over at six, and for the next half hour while Cameron was still asleep, they talked. Simply about inconsequential things, just like friends did. She found his company welcome and easy, and yes…she supposed they were now something closely resembling best friends. How could they not be, when they spent so much time together?

They went to barbecues and dinners together with friends, and have even hosted a few dinners themselves (She always tried to persuade Sam to have it at his house, just so she could have an excuse to cook in his kitchen). They spent more than the two initially agreed upon nights a week having family dinners. And this had seemed to bring about a noticeable contentment within Cameron. He seemed more like a normal sixteen-year-old. He was relaxed and even more easy-going. Did his homework while Sam helped her cook, and when dinner was ready, he eagerly joined in the easy conversation. They were almost like a couple, minus the sexual perks, of course.

But the tension between Sam and her was still there…it was _always_ there, but it seemed like they had a better handle on it these days. It was now only simmering below the surface, just out of their reach. They were constantly aware of it - or at least, she was - but they seemed to find a way to function normally, without it getting the better of them. They kept things innocent and friendly - tried their best to avoid situations that could lead to temptation.

Shopping together was something she had to admit enjoying more than she was supposed to. It felt like such a typical couple-thing to do. Not that it was exactly her intention for them to act as a couple. She guessed it was simply his company that she craved. Spending time with him. Except when women openly flirted with Sam, right in front of her. That's when the green-eyed monster reared its ugly head, and made her feel like she needed to mark her territory, but she never had the guts. She knew she had no right to do so. It was almost comical ( **not really!** ) to watch these women zero in on their prey with beady eyes, when the opportunity presented itself. She would literally turn her back for five minutes to hunt down a specific item on her list, only to return to find some woman with her hand on Sam's arm, giggling and batting her eyelashes. And when she'd show her annoyance, these woman would size her up - clearly finding no threat - and continue on as if she didn't exist. Sam never flirted back - she had to give him credit for that - but he never chased these women away either, and it irritated her immensely. To make matters worse, Sam always found her irascibility very entertaining, and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.

Work was good, she supposed. Not very challenging, much like she had expected, but it kept her busy enough not to frustrate her to the point of insanity. She was proud to say she knew a lot more about car parts now, since one of her responsibilities were to order stock. Jake had been infinitely patient with her the first couple of weeks while she tried to get her bearings, no more Lacey to show her the ropes. She had ordered a lot of incorrect stock in the beginning, and instead of getting frustrated, Jake had merely shown her the difference between what she had ordered, and what she should have ordered, so she'd learn from her mistakes. She had to admit that there were times when these differences were so minute, that she couldn't comprehend how they even managed to differentiate between the parts in the first place. But all in all, Jake was a great boss, with the added bonus of being her friend. Perhaps that had been the difference between friendly, constructive criticism and an all-out meltdown. Although, Jake had never been easy to anger in the past. He was simply a good guy with a world of patience (for everyone), and he gave her the courage to learn and grown, for which she was mighty grateful.

You're probably wondering what happened to Emily, right?

Sam had given Bella the opportunity to appeal on behalf of Emily, in front of the council. At first, most of them had been quite hesitant to change the punishment, maintaining that Emily had brought this upon herself, and that coming between father and son - alpha and future alpha - was unforgivable. The alpha was supposed to subtly groom his firstborn son for the task of becoming leader in the future, as was tradition, and Emily had prevented that with her selfish actions. But when Bella explained to them what she had to endure since Cameron's birth, and what effect it had on a child to have a single parent, she seemed to make them think. _Listen._ And eventually, they relented.

A little more on the selfish side, Bella didn't want to give Emily ammunition for future revenge. What if she decided to get Bella back for being the reason that her children were taken away from her? She had no idea how unpredictable Emily could be (or any mother, for that matter, when someone tried to come between her and her children). She'd had enough drama in the past, and all she wanted now, was to move forward and be happy.

The punishment had been adjusted to keep Emily on the Reservation, and like Bella had suggested, Emily would be working at the Recreation Center five days a week for the next three years, to help tutor kids after school. Over weekends, she had to provide activities for them, from nine to three, as a way of keeping them busy. Whether it be educational activities, a field trip of sorts, or simply sports. In the end, these activities were meant to benefit the youth of La Push, to keep them out of trouble.

As for breaking the imprint, none of the council, or even Embry had budged. Embry had already made up his mind, and he had an appointment scheduled with Mr. Ateara for later that week to do just that. But like she had said, it was Embry's decision. She couldn't make him change his mind about it.

By now, their imprint was broken, and Embry was a free man, according to him. He tried to pretend that it didn't affect him, but Bella had seen the pain in his eyes, every time he tried to assure her, or anyone else for that matter, that he was doing okay. It seemed that he really did love Emily, even without the imprint. And she could understand this. How could he not love her after being married to her for so long? Love was something that manifested itself over time, and it seemed to be the case for Embry. This love had wormed its way in under the imprint, to secure itself firmly in Embry's heart, leaving him heartbroken still, even after the imprint had been broken.

His kids seemed to be more at ease, despite their mother moving out into her own place, right above the Ateara's general store. At least, now they got to see her regularly, instead of having to wait for weekends or school holidays to visit her, but she had no idea if Embry had told them about what Emily had done. If she had been in his shoes, she would have tried her best to keep it from them, in order to preserve the love, trust and untainted respect they had for their mother.

* * *

At lunch, Bella grabbed the tray of chicken burritos she had prepared for Charlie and her (they were having lunch at his office today), and headed for the police station not far from Jake's auto shop.

They had started this routine the first week after she begun working for Jake, and they made turns to have lunch either at her office, or at the police station. And she enjoyed the short time during the day that she got to spend with Charlie. Whenever it was his turn to come over, he paid for lunch (this usually meant ordering food, since he could barely cook for himself), and when it was her turn to have lunch with him, she made sure to prepare something for them the previous night.

Cameron took her car everyday, thus the reason for her walking to and from the police station. He dropped her off at work every morning before he went to school, and brought her car back when he went to work with Sam for a few hours after school.

Sam's business was a block from Jake's auto shop, and the auto shop was two blocks away from the police station in Forks. It was close enough that she didn't mind the walk, although she was never really one for exercise.

The police station was quiet when she opened the door, balancing the tray of burrito's in her other hand, only one officer manning the front desk during lunch. It was cool inside, offering a welcome reprieve from the building humidity outside. Rain was coming tonight, clouds dark in the sky already, but the viscid heat was leaving her sticky and irritated, and she couldn't wait for it to cool down.

"Hey, Ross," She greeted with a wave, careful not to drop the food.

Ross was a friendly guy in his early forties - maybe a bit too friendly for her liking - and at times she got the distinct impression that he was trying to catch her eye. He wasn't unattractive, but he wasn't her type either. No man was...except for Sam.

"My dad busy?" She wanted to know. Her dad rarely had any concern for lunch times, working right on through if she didn't remind him of their lunch dates when it was his turn to come over.

"Nah, go right ahead. He's all yours." He waved her in and winked. _Ugh!_

"Thanks," She tried not to grimace, and shuffled on past the desk, down the hall with the ugly gray industrial carpets and white walls lined with posters of 'how to identify drugs' and 'steps to take when experiencing domestic abuse', toward her father's office right at the end.

The sight that met her when she turned the handle and pushed her father's office door open with her shoulder, made her wish she had knocked first.

There was a woman firmly in a lip lock with Charlie, pressed up against the wall...

They startled when Bella gasped in surprise (or was it shock at seeing her father like this?), and the woman looked up over Charlie's shoulder to meet her eye, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Didn't they ever hear about locks?

But the strangest thing was...the woman in her father's embrace was none other than Sue Clearwater.

"Oh god, sorry," Bella apologized profusely and placed the burritos on a chair next to the door, turning away hastily and heading out, not quite knowing what the appropriate response was in a situation like this. Leaving was perhaps the best choice for now, giving all three of them time to recover from this awkwardness. A chance for her to bleach her brain, to remove the scarring that had been caused from seeing her father like _this..._

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment for what she'd just witnessed. It was obviously meant to be a private moment, reserved for no one else's eyes. And she'd just barged in without even knocking.

 _Stupid Bella!_

"Wait, Bella!' Charlie called after her, but she waved over her shoulder and mumbled something about talking to him later.

She hurried down the hall and past the front desk, mentally cursing the officer for not giving her a heads-up. Did he even know Sue was in her father's office? And if so, why did he let her in? Her mind was going a million miles an hour, questions popping up left, right and center. Was her father dating Sue now? Or were they having a casual fling? Was he in love with her? And how long has this been going on? Either way, he failed to mention anything to her. Nobody mentioned anything. She didn't mind her father dating, but a little heads-up would have been nice. Why the secrecy? Charlie never even hinted at anything remotely related to Sue ever since she's been back.

She would ask Sam about it, she decided. He'd know, wouldn't he? And since she had no more plans for lunch, she could drop by (if Sam was at his office, and not on site) and try to get the answers from him.

She caught Sam just in time, before he headed out to beach where he was working on a new lodge. It had started out as a beach house – his own beach house. Until he'd decided to turn it into a something bigger. It was still in the beginning stages, and Cameron was having the time of his life helping his father build the place, even coming up with original ideas of his own.

Sam was busy loading the last of his equipment onto the bed of his truck, and merely shrugged as she told him about what happened.

"I thought you knew about it, Bella?" He said as he shut the tailgate, dusted off his hands and leaned against the side of the truck, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"No. Why would I?"

"You've been here for over a month already, right?" He said and adjusted the tool belt that hung low on his hips. _Those strong hips_. It distracted her for a moment when he lifted his white wife beater, awarding her with just a sliver of bronze skin - that infamous, and very alluring 'v' that seemed to hint at hidden treasures below - and tightened the belt. He looked up at her as he pulled his shirt back into place, tucking the edges into the belt. A smirk kicked up at the side of his mouth when he caught the direction of her gaze, but thankfully, he chose not to make a remark. "Are you telling me he never mentioned that he was dating Sue?"

"Nothing. Not a word." She denied vehemently. "If he had, I would have remembered." It was unsettling to think that her father would hide something as important as this from her.

"Maybe he's afraid that you'd be unhappy about it?"

"Why would I be unhappy?" She gaped at him in confusion. Did her father see her as unapproachable, or possibly unstable? Enough so that he thought she wouldn't be able to handle the news? "He's a grown man, and he has every right to date."

Her phone rang in her purse, interrupting the conversation, and when she pulled it out, Charlie's name flashed across the screen. She sighed and dismissed the call with a swipe of her thumb, stowing it back into her purse. She couldn't deal with it right now. She was still absorbing...

She looked up to find Sam observing her with his head cocked to the side, eyes slightly narrowed. "Dismissing his calls," he pointed to her purse, giving her a knowing look, "Is proving to him that you aren't ready to accept that he's dating someone."

"I just don't want to talk about it with him yet." She defended her actions. "I'm still processing. Still getting over the disturbing image of my father pushed up against Sue, hands all over her. _Against his office wall,_ I might add." She widened her eyes, as if to bring her point across. "What would you have done if you walked in on something like that?"

"I don't know," He shrugged. "It would have been awkward, sure." He admitted, but continued before she could open her mouth. "But I wouldn't have run away, like you did."

"Okay, fine." She rolled her eyes and lifted her hands in defeat. Sam was right. She had acted like a coward, but surprises tended to have a negative effect on her - that's exactly why she hated surprises so much. "Maybe running away wasn't the best way to say, _'Congrats. I'm so happy for you guys.'_ I was just caught off guard."

"Just give him a call later." Sam suggested, like talking to Charlie about what she'd witnessed was the easiest thing in the world. "Tell him that you're okay with it. I'm sure your approval means more to him than he cares to admit."

"I hate it when you're right." She scowled playfully at him. How did he always know the right thing to do? "I'll give him a call when I get home." She took a step toward Sam, and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. This had become routine for them, and she loved the heat and comfort that it provided. Loved his earthy scent and the way his muscled arms tightened around her, even more. "I'll see you later." She murmured against his chest and pulled back, giving him a final wave before heading back to work for the last stretch.

* * *

When Sam arrived shortly after six, he looked freshly showered and very handsome in his navy golf shirt and beige shorts. But then again, he always looked handsome to her.

She waved him into the house to get him out of the rain, and closed the door behind him. It had finally started to drizzle on her way home from work this afternoon, and by now it was pouring, cutting right through the stuffy heat of the day to bring much needed relief.

She followed Sam to the kitchen, where he placed his grocery bags on the table and cocked his head to the side, like he was listening for something. "Where's Cameron?" He frowned.

Bella shuffled uncomfortably. "He asked if he could stay over at Blaine's for the night." She probably should have called Sam to tell him this, instead of having him waste his money on food, when they weren't going to have dinner anymore. They _always_ did family dinners together. Never just the two of them. Cameron knew he had to be present, but it was Friday, and she didn't want to keep him from spending time with his friends. He'd been working so hard lately, what with his after-school job and school work, that he deserved a break. "They're having a LAN, and he wanted to join. So, I said it's fine. But I get it if you'd rather postpone tonight's dinner. I should have called you earlier to tell you."

"Why would I want to postpone dinner?" He seemed confused, keeping his eyes trained on her as he unpacked the grocery bags.

"Because it's not our usual set up. Cam's not here, so..."

"We can still do dinner. Just the two of us." He assured her with an easy smile. "I don't mind. Besides, I've been dying to try this new pasta recipe. And we both need to eat, right?"

"Guess so." She smiled, delighted that he wanted to stay. She enjoyed his company more than she was supposed to. Craved it, in fact. Especially when he had to work late, and their dinners got moved to the next night. They didn't have set days for family dinners. They simply winged it, and so far, it seemed to work for them.

Sam pulled a bottle of wine from the bag and went in search of a glass and a bottle opener, finding it with ease, since he's become quite adept at functioning in her kitchen over the last month. He poured her a glass of red, and pulled a beer from the six pack for himself, twisting off the cap and flinging it easily into the trash can. "Cheers," He clinked his bottle against her glass.

"Cheers." She copied him, and turned to the iPod dock on the counter to put on some music. It was a gift from Sam, since he enjoyed cooking with music playing in the background. He had loaded a ton of songs onto the device, some she recognized from their days together, others she recognized as his favorites. He'd even added the songs that he knew she liked. _Their_ song was even on there, and when she'd heard it the first time here in her kitchen, the rush of memories that had accompanied the song, had caught her off guard. Lifehouse - Hanging by a moment. There were a lot of 'firsts' connected to that song. It had been the song that had played on the radio the day Sam told her about the imprint, the first time they kissed and the first time he'd told her that he loved her. She wondered if he purposefully wanted to torture himself when he added that song to his playlist?

They each set out to do their own thing, her task being the salad that would accompany the meal, while he did his thing in front of the stove.

"How's the lodge coming along?" She asked Sam as Carrie Underwood and Brad Paisley sang about their love, in the background. It was one of _her_ favorites.

"Good, actually." He said over his shoulder where he was busy with a 'secret sauce' simmering on the stove. "Cameron has come up with an idea for the deck, so, now we have to make sure that it'll be steady enough with the support beams. The rocks at the edge of the cliff are jagged and uneven, making it difficult to insert these beams. I'll have to hire a company to drill for us, so we can sink the beams deep into the rocks. We'll need to concrete it, so it can bear enough weight without collapsing."

"Sounds like a lot of drama for a deck."

"It's going to be worth it. You'll see." He smiled, and there was a visible excitement shining in his eyes. Whether it was due to the fact that Cameron was helping him with the project, or because the beach lodge was simply so close to his heart, she couldn't tell.

"So, Cam's doing okay? He's getting the hang of things at work?" She wanted to know. "Because he doesn't go into much detail when I ask him about it."

"Yeah, he's a natural."

"Takes after his father, I guess." Bella quipped. "It's a relief to hear that he's doing so well, because he's never really known what he wanted to do after school. And working for you has opened his eyes to a possible career path."

"I think he'll do well in construction. He really has a lot of original ideas. And that's essentially what people want. Something new and fresh." Sam explained, walking over to her with a wooden spoon. "Try this," He held the spoon out to her, hand cupped underneath to catch any stray drops. "It's the pasta sauce. Made it from scratch." He said proudly.

"Wait! Me first." She stopped him and held up a piece of fig for him to try. "It's _sooo_ good, but I need your opinion." She had spent a lot of money on these figs, simply because she'd gotten an idea for a fantastic salad online this morning while searching for inspiration. And she hoped he liked it. She had no idea what he was planning on making when she bought it, and if the salad would go well with the food. But she couldn't resist the idea.

Sam parted his lips, and when she popped the fig into his mouth, his lips grazed the tips of her fingers, nearly making her gasp. The feeling shot straight from her fingers down to her belly, making her rub her legs together. It wasn't meant to be this sexy, but he just turned a simple tasting into a lustful, panty-dropping experience.

"What do you think?" Her voice sounded husky as she watched him chew thoughtfully.

"I like it." He nodded. "It'll go well with the pasta." He appeared completely oblivious to what she was feeling, and for the life of her, she couldn't understand how he was so unaffected, when a simple touch of his lips left her panting.

She cleared her throat and tried to gather her wits. "Good."

"Now your turn." He spoke in a low, sensual croon that made her shiver. Maybe he wasn't all that oblivious after all?

Bella tilted her head up to him, parted her lips, and swallowed the sauce as he tipped the spoon against her lips.

"Mmm," She moaned in appreciation, closing her eyes as the fragrant sauce assaulted her taste buds. She could taste sweet basil and oregano. A hint of garlic and black pepper, and something else she couldn't quite catch. "So good." She licked her lips, and opened her eyes, finding Sam staring at her with a heavy-lidded obsidian gaze. He swallowed noticeably, and looked away for a moment.

"What?" She asked, curious to know what was going through his mind right now. The moment was charged with sexual tension, but he seemed hesitant and guarded.

"Nothing." He shook his head, but she could tell that he wasn't speaking his mind.

"Tell me," She implored with a deep frown, searching his face for any clues to explain his sudden awkward behavior. "What's going on in that head of yours, Sam Uley?"

Sam sighed heavily and dragged his fingers through his hair. His eyes did a quick circuit of her face, before he answered. "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss those lips of yours right now." His voice sounded rough and grating - he was turned on and she found the notion thrilling.

"Oh..." Her eyes widened in surprise, stomach doing a swift flip-flop, and her pulse instantly picked up speed, thundering in her ears. "Well," She bit her lip. She wanted him to kiss her too. She needed him to kiss her, so desperately. "What's stopping you?" She asked, releasing her bottom lip.

He looked so surprised for a moment, and then the most beautiful answering smile tugged at his lips, and he placed the wooden spoon down next to her.

Slowly, he brought his hands up to her face and cupped her cheeks, penetrating eyes searching hers briefly. He seemed to find whatever he was looking for, and he lowered his lips to touch hers gently. Carefully. Like he was afraid of scaring her away.

And in an instant, it was like an explosive detonated inside of her, tearing a fiery path through her veins on its way down to the apex between her thighs, making her entire body pulse and heat up.

Desperate for more than just a chaste kiss, Bella fisted Sam's shirt in her hands and pulled him closer into her, capturing his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging roughly on it. When he groaned in response, lips parting, she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. And this seemed to be all the prompting Sam needed, to take control of the situation.

His tongue met hers roughly, dominating the kiss as he lifted her, and sat her on the kitchen table. His hands grabbed her thighs, stroking with a sensual, heated touch as the milky skin peeked out from under her short, summer dress. She threw her head back blissfully, welcoming his rough, calloused hands as they parted her legs so he could stand between them, close enough that she could feel him pressed up against her. Feel how aroused he was. This almost sent her over the edge, a thrill of delightful anticipation shooting up her spine, making her heart stutter, and forced all coherent thought from her mind as she wrapped one hand around the back of his neck, the other snaking up under his shirt to feel the heat of his russet skin.

Her fingertips ghosted over the silky, well-defined muscles of his back, while his hand trailed from her face over her jaw and down her neck, grazing gently, but briefly over her breast, covered by the plum material of her dress. Her nipple pebbled in response, rising eagerly to meet his fiery touch. At the same time, goosebumps erupted over her skin like a cool wave, and her breath hitched in the back of her throat – another thrill rushing through her at the contact. It was way more than she was used to, but it was exactly what her body was craving. To be touched by him like _this_. Nothing about it was platonic, and she loved it.

Sam's other hand slid up to the side of her head, slipping into her hair, fisting roughly in her locks, all while his lips continued its delicious assault on her mouth.

The kiss was sensational, hungry and needy as their tounges danced and battled for control, his taste like hit after hit of the finest drug ever. But it wasn't enough. She wanted more…of him. Needed more...

Bella pushed against him gently, and when their lips disconnected with a smack, he frowned, warm breath washing over her face in rapid puffs, making her dizzy. She felt intoxicated by his scent – earthy and fresh, laced with a hint of beer - so undeniably _Sam._ It turned her on even more, solidifying her intentions. She knew what she wanted, and she hoped to god that he wanted it too.

She smiled lazily up at him from under her lashes, and shook her head to assure him, somehow, that she wasn't close to being done with him.

Her fingers curled around the hem of his shirt and tugged upwards impatiently, showing him what she wanted.

Sam complied easily, lifting his arms when he caught on to her intentions, and she slipped the material slowly up over his strong body, dropping it at his feet.

Bella pressed her hands against his smooth chest, reveling in the heat under her palms, before sliding her hands over his broad shoulders, to bring him closer to her. She lowered her lips to his neck, tongue darting out to lick the rough, stubbly skin just below his jaw, and moaned in appreciation. He tasted even better than he smelled. "Mmm...so good." She breathed.

A deep growl rumbled in Sam's chest, and she could feel it under her hands. It was exactly the reaction she had wanted to elicit, and she couldn't help but grin against his skin as his hands landed on her hips, squeezing tight as he pushed himself against her core. She loved knowing that she could affect him just as much as he affected her. It was thrilling to realize that she had so much power over him.

Sam's hand snaked up the side of her body, so slowly, torturing her with each inch closer to her breast. His fingers traced the curves of her breast, trailing around the nipple, without touching her where she wanted him to. He was teasing her on purpose, and she was just about ready to combust when he finally grazed a thumb over her nipple and cupped her breast roughly, a string of profanities slipping from his lips, making her whimper. Though she never really cursed, the fact that _he_ did, simply because he was touching her, left her wet and panting.

His blazing eyes flicked up to meet hers, just briefly, almost like he was making sure she was okay with the direction things were headed in, before dipping back down to his target.

Sam licked his lips and released her breast, both hands coming up to the five small buttons at the front of her dress, popping them open one at a time with so much ease that she almost felt jealous of his skill. He seemed so sure. So completely in control, like nothing fazed him. If it weren't for his eyes, he could have fooled her into thinking that he was busy with a simple, routine task. Something he did every day. But that gaze of his spoke volumes, and her body clenched in anticipation for his next move.

And then he pushed her body flat against the cool wood of the table.

He pressed his nose into the cleave between her breasts, inhaling deeply once, twice, before his lips started to explore the milky skin peeking out from the flayed-open front of her dress.

Her fingers curled around his biceps and her eyes rolled back when his hot mouth found a nipple, lips locking over the sensitive flesh, teeth biting down gently, before his tongue laved the stinging.

"Sam," She moaned breathily in response, giving in to his ministrations as her body arched up into him, desperate for more of his touch. More friction.

His lips released her breast and his nose grazed over the plum cotton, down to her belly button, hips grinding into her, making them both hiss at the sensation. So close, yet so far...

With two sure hands, he shoved the dress up over her hips to expose her stomach, lips kissing hungry open-mouthed kisses from her belly button, down toward his target between her legs.

She gasped sharply in surprise when his nose grazed over her panties, right at the damp center where her desired for him had pooled, and he groaned each time he inhaled her scent.

Her cheeks flushed instantly, and she wanted to pull away. Wanted to feel embarrassed by this, but she simply couldn't seem to move. Her body had completely given over to Sam's ministrations. She had no say. She could merely react to the pleasure. And it felt _sooo_ good to have him touch and tease her like this.

 _"Fuuuck,"_ He groaned, and nipped at her over the pink material of her panties, teeth grazing against her oversensitive clit, making her body jolt like she'd been struck by lightning.

"Oh Jesus!" She cried out. "Please, Sam?" She begged for more. _"Please?"_

He seemed to understand her desperation. Seemed to know exactly what she was asking of him, because his finger pushed her panties aside, and stroked over her slickness, setting her body alight. His one hand splayed over her exposed stomach, keeping her down, and with teasing languor, he slipped his finger into her. Only one at first, pumping slowly in and out, making her moan, and when he was satisfied that she was ready for more, he added a second finger, pushing, pulling and curling them deep inside of her while her hips ground against the heel of his hand for friction.

It felt heavenly. Sinful. Delicious. But she _still wanted more_. So much more.

Determined to get what she needed so desperately, Bella pushed herself up from the table, hooked her fingers into Sam's belt loops and pulled him closer to her. With trembling fingers, she unbuttoned his shorts and pulled the zipper down, blushing at the bulge pushing against his underwear. She licked her lips at the sight - she was aching to have him inside of her, and he seemed to be on the exact same page.

Sam chuckled at her boldness and pushed her down against the kitchen table again, taking control. She noticed that he wanted to dominate. He wanted to be the one to lead, and she was going to let him...

With ease, he shrugged his pants from his hips, letting it drop at his feet. And with cool confidence, he kicked it to the side, and gripped the backs of her thighs. His wicked, sensual touch burned against her skin, just like it had that night at this very table, after that first day he had taken Cameron fishing. It was a delicious, all-consuming burn that made her ache with lust. She had completely forgotten how it felt to have him inside of her, and she couldn't wait for him to remind her, praying that it would happen sooner rather than later.

He hooked his fingers in under the sides of her panties and pulled them slowly down her legs, like he could read her mind. Like he knew what she wanted, without her telling him.

Bella lifted her hips to help, and felt him slide the pink panties down over her feet, discarding it along with the pile of his own clothes. Now there were no more clothes separating them from taking what they needed from each other...

He lifted her legs and planted her feet upon the table, spreading her wide open for him. "Christ woman," He growled and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, throwing his head back, cursing as he shamelessly dragged her scent in through flared nostrils. When his eyes popped open, they were burning obsidian embers, taking a brazen, hungry look at her bare flesh on open display, like it was a decadent feast. "You'll be the death of me." He vowed, and took a step forward – closer. And then he was there, right at her entrance, the tip of his cock pushing against her slickness. It was dizzying and overwhelming to have him so close, knowing that one shift of his hips would have him sheathed deep inside of her.

"Bella," He breathed her name, leaned over her and rested his forehead against hers, squeezing his eyes shut like he was struggling to hold back. "Please tell me you're on some form of contraception?" He almost begged, and captured her bottom lip between his for just a moment. "Because I don't have a condom on me, and I don't know if I possess the strength to walk away from this right now. I want you so badly."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm safe." She assured him breathily, chest rising and falling rapidly in anticipation. Despite having had no relationships since Sam, she always wanted to be prepared. And she liked the fact that the pill left little surprise in the ways of knowing when her period was due.

"Good girl," He sighed in relief, tightened his grip on her and slowly pushed himself into her with no more hesitation.

Over the sound of her own cry of pleasure, she could hear the string of profanities that tumbled freely from Sam's lips as he pulled back and thrust into her again, stretching her walls.

She hadn't taken a lover since Sam, and she could feel the evidence of that as her walls protested painfully against his size. It was exquisite torture.

With every push and pull, her body adjusted a little bit more, until he was fully sheathed inside of her. And it felt incredible to be filled by all of him. Nothing could compare. It was the best kind of burn as her body stretched around him, and she couldn't remember it feeling this amazing before.

She bucked her hips in response, meeting him thrust for hungry thrust, every time. Her body was trembling under his artful touch, but...so was his. He was shaking as he held onto her, his bottom lip pulled in between his teeth, biting down hard enough that she was sure he was going to draw blood soon. It had been such a long time since either of them has had sex, and the feeling was overwhelming. The raw desire was all-consuming. But more than anything, it was exactly what she wanted. And it was with him - the star in all of her sexual fantasies.

Bella's fingers curled around the edge of the table, steadying herself with a white-knuckled grip as he pulled slowly out of her, and rammed himself back into her, over and over. Slow and hard...

She wriggled as the hard wood of the table dug into her shoulder blades, but forgot all about it when his fingers found her clit, tweaking it hard. She cried out shamelessly at the sensation. It was too much. _Way too much._ But not _nearly_ enough.

He released his swollen bottom lip, instead searching for hers, mashing his lips firmly against her mouth to mute her cries. To mute his lustful groans as they moved together. One hand left her hip, gripping a thigh, hooking it over his hip, and the other soon followed, encircling his waist.

Stars burst behind her eyes and she moaned her approval when the new position allowed him to hit all kinds of new places deep inside of her. Each slow, hard thrust was sending her flying higher and higher, orgasm already looming just out of her reach. She could barely hear the sound of her strangled moans tumble from her lips over the slapping of skin and her rapid breathing. Her heartbeat was deafening, and she wondered if he could hear it too? If he knew what he was doing to her?

She could feel the warmth of his breath rush over her body in labored puffs, skin tingling at the sensation, erupting with goosebumps like warm summer rain on her skin. She could feel the graze of his cock against her walls, and the rough, calloused skin of his hands as his grip tightened on her. It was a sensory overload - so overwhelming. So incredible, and she wanted to stay in this moment with him, forever.

He unexpectedly brought his hand down between them, and circled her clit with his thumb, applying just enough pressure to make her lose it. _She was done for - couldn't hold back anymore._

His touch against the small bundle of nerves effectively sent her flying over the edge into ecstasy with a cry that caught in the back of her throat. Her legs tightened around him, back arching up off the table, toes curling and heels digging into his ass as her body convulsed around him with rapture.

"Jesus Christ, babe," He groaned in response and pulled her body up towards his, wrapping her up in his warmth. "Feels so good." He murmured into her hair while she trembled in his arms as wave after wave of pleasure washed through her like high tide, eyes rolling listlessly as she tried to focus on her surroundings. For a moment, she had no idea where she was.

His lips grazed against her temple, over her jaw, and to her lax lips, capturing them in a slow, sensual embrace as he held her so tightly wrapped in his arms. She felt safe, sated and content, her body humming with the residual pleasure that was dissipating more and more with each passing second, leaving her boneless. She was blissed-out... _high on Sam._

When her body finally relaxed around him, he pulled carefully out of her and lifted her from the table, setting her down to stand on two shaky legs.

"You okay?" He asked, hooking two fingers under her chin to tilt her face up to his. He looked down at her, brows mashed together in concern, overshadowing the burning lust in his eyes for a moment. He was worried, and she couldn't understand why.

Bella nodded, voice hoarse as she assured him she was okay. "Never been better." She promised, cupping a hand against his cheek.

A brief smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, clearly relieved by her answer. He caught her lips in a swift embrace, pulled away and carefully lifted her dress over her head, hands stroking heated trails over her skin on its way up, and discarded her dress next to his forgotten heap of clothes.

His hands closed over the roundings of her shoulders and turned her around, grazing his fingertips over her back where the table had pushed against her shoulder blades. Warm, silky lips followed every gentle touch, kissing away the ache - the tenderness of this small gesture almost overwhelming her.

When she turned around to face him, her gaze dipped down to his hips, where his cock stood at full attention, reminding her that he wasn't done yet - there was more of this deliciousness to come. She tried not to blush - he'd just been inside of her, for god sake - but she couldn't stop it. It had been years since she's seen him so bare in front of her, and she'd forgotten just what a spectacular masterpiece he was. A naked god, every inch of him perfectly sculpted from bronze.

Sam smirked smugly as he caught her gaze, grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up against him, holding her steady against his warm body as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He adjusted his hold on her, shifting her hips slightly to slip himself effortlessly into her waiting core once more.

Bella whimpered at the incredible sensation of being filled again. He was hot and thick inside of her, and this alone was enough to leave her aching for more, just like before. Her trembling fingers gripped his shoulders, and she clung to him like she never wanted to let go.

"What about the food?" She teased, catching a glimpse of the forgotten food lining the table and stove top, as he walked them out of the kitchen, one step at a time toward the stairs. "I thought you were hungry?"

"Fuck the food." He mumbled, and squeezed her ass as he ascended the stairs. "I'm hungry for you." The subtle shift of his hips against her caused a welcome friction with every step he took, restarting the fire inside of her.

"Works for me," She chuckled, licking the stubble over his hammering pulse point, to elicit a feral growl from deep in his chest. She could taste the saltiness of their exertion, and the soap from earlier, when he'd taken a shower before coming over to her house. And she wished she could bottle the taste - the scent - so she'd never have to go without it. Her teeth grazed his ear, and she bit down gently, making his steps falter and stop right at her bedroom door.

"You are trouble, Bella Swan." Sam rumbled, and bucked his hips sharply into her, pushing a lustful moan from over her lips. "You drive me crazy."

He kicked open the bedroom door with so much force that it slammed against the wall and ricocheted back toward them with a vengeance, but he stopped it with his foot, and walked them inside and over to her bed, the room bathed in faint orange as the sun broke through a bank of clouds, daylight fading fast as the sun slowly disappeared behind the trees outside.

"I could say the same for you." She whispered in his ear, and bit his earlobe again. It seemed to be his kryptonite.

"Christ, woman. You're going to make me cum right here." He groaned and lowered them slowly onto the cool sheets, scooting easily to the middle without breaking contact. "Is that what you want, hmm?" He pulled sharply out of her, and thrust himself hard into her.

"Oh god, Sam!" She mewled, digging her fingers into his back and squeezing her legs tighter around him, afraid that she'd drift away if she didn't hold on tightly enough.

"Can't get enough of you." He whispered in a deep, sensual bass that made her shiver, setting a faster pace than before. Rougher and more demanding, like his self-control was fraying little by little, like a rope bearing too much tension than it was meant to.

Her body hummed and sang in response, while he caged her so deliciously in his arms, his lips trailing heated paths up her neck, over her jaw and onto her mouth, mashing with hers to capture her bottom lip between his.

She was lost...drifting out to sea - a relentless current stringing her along helplessly. She tried to anchor herself to him, but she was dangerously out of control - completely at Sam's mercy - as he took her body for himself, and coaxed unfathomable pleasure from it. Every buck of his hips into her, was leaving her breathless and trembling. She was so close to the edge again, and she didn't know how long she could hold back.

"Bella," He pleaded in a whisper, lips disconnecting from hers. She opened her eyes too meet his searing gaze, a finger coming up to trace the deep frown between his brows. His jaw was set and his grip on her tightened as he moved inside of her, hips thrusting unevenly. And she understood. He wanted her to follow as he let go.

She nodded once, letting him know she was ready, and gave in, jumping off the edge into an abyss of ecstasy.

Her body contracted as pleasure gripped her insides, hips arching up into him, eyes rolling back as her mouth popped open to cry out his name, over and over, like a prayer to the gods of lust as she fell apart in his arms.

She could feel Sam's fingers dig into her back, and his hips thrusting hard, emptying himself deep inside of her with a groan against her jaw. They clung to each other, like they would scatter apart into a million pieces if they ever let go, breath mingling as they panted in rapture. And for a minute, she couldn't fathom why they waited so long to do this.

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a few more minutes, both trying desperately to catch their breath as they slowly came down from their high.

But eventually, Sam pulled away, slipping out of her, and placed a tender kiss on her lips. He shifted them effortlessly, so she lay next to him, head resting on his chest, his arm wrapped around her back.

Neither of them said anything as Sam stroked his fingers languorously up and down her back, her hand resting over his ribs. She honestly had no idea what was going on in Sam's head while his heart slowed to an even rhythm. And as she listened to the soothing, steady beat against his chest, she found herself drifting off slowly...one thought surfacing to the forefront of her mind... they've just crossed so many lines...

"So where does this leave us now?" Sam murmured against her temple, hand coming up to twirl her hair around his finger.

She lazily tilted her head back to look at him, stomach dropping at the sight of his easy, carefree smile. It instantly pushed all thoughts of sleep from her brain. She swallowed thickly, trying to think of a way to answer his question. Where _did_ this leave them now?

"I don't know, Sam." She admitted with a whisper, shaking her head briefly.

His beautiful smile disappeared, to be replaced by wide, almost frightened eyes. "What do you mean you don't know?" His eyes searched hers furiously, as he tried to comprehend what she was telling him.

She opened her mouth, struggling to find the right words to express her feelings. It wasn't an easy task. "We had sex." She shrugged. "I don't think we have to label it as anything more. It was _just_ sex. And it was _so good_. But..." She stopped talking when his eyes hardened, and forced her eyes away from his. It hurt to see him like this.

"Like...casual sex, you mean?" He asked. "No strings attached?"

"Yeah, exactly." She looked back up at him, relieved that he understood. But she realized in that moment, as she saw his lips curl into a mirthless smile, that she was way off base. He _didn't_ understand. Didn't share the sentiment. He seemed angry with her, instead.

He pushed up, letting her slip from his arms, and chuckled darkly. "You should know by now that I don't do casual sex." He ground out. "Not at all. Sex isn't just something I do because I have an itch that needs to be scratched. It's means something to me, Bella."

"Sam," She sighed, and sat up too, reaching for his hands. "You know I told you that my heart isn't ready."

He pulled his hands away, got out of bed and fixed her with a cold stare as he towered over her. "Well, then I'm out, Bella." He shook his head. " I can't do this back and forth bullshit." He lifted his hands in defeat. "I'm done. _So fucking done_."

"Don't say that." She pleaded. "You're overreacting now."

"What did you expect, Bella?" He ground out, jaws clenched. His hands trembled almost imperceptibly, where they now hung at his sides. "For us to continue sleeping together with no consequence or meaning?"

"I don't know, Sam." She groaned into her hands, and shook her head. _"I don't know."_

He barked a laugh. "Do you know what I think?"

She looked up to find him sneering at her. "It's not your heart that's the problem. It's that head of yours." He tapped his finger against his temple. "You overthink _EVERYTHING_. And it keeps you from doing what your heart tells you to do." He scoffed. "I've waited long enough. And I'm not gonna have my heart broken again, just when it was finally starting to heal."

And then he turned and walked out, without looking back, leaving her feeling like a complete asshole.

She fell roughly back against the bed and groaned out loud in frustration, digging her hands into her hair. _What in god's name did she just do.._.?

 **A/N: As I said in the beginning...TRUST ME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yeah...I know...it's been a while. Sorry for keeping you waiting. So, I told you to trust me, and you did. And here is what you've been waiting for. Hope it makes you happy.**

 **Thank you for all the fantastic reviews. I appreciate each and every one.**

 **Sassy, thanks once again for your input. You have the best tips and ideas. And although you deny it, you help make the story what it is...**

 **Enjoy xxx**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and all its recognizable characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Song to listen to: Carrie Underwood & Brad Paisley - Remind me_

 **Chapter 9 – Victory of the heart**

Bella winced and jumped where she sat on the edge of the bed when she heard the front door slam shut not long after Sam had walked out of her bedroom.

 _He was gone._

He walked out on her, because he'd finally had enough…and it was all her fault.

She had hurt him with her actions, tonight. In fact, she had hurt herself in the process too, because her heart ached in her chest, threatening to rip her apart from the inside and steal her breath. Why _she_ was hurting, she couldn't quite fathom, though.

She knew shouldn't have slept with Sam if she didn't want to pursue a relationship. And like Sam had said, she knew very well that he didn't do casual sex. He had abstained for the last seventeen years, just because she wasn't here. Sleeping with someone other than her had not been an option for him, proving just how much he loved her.

And then tonight had happened. She had let it go too far, simply because she wanted him. Because she couldn't seem to resist Sam Uley. And she had wanted to remember what it felt like to be in his arms, writhing in pleasure. In all honesty, it had been way better than she remembered it being back then, but she still couldn't let down her guard emotionally.

Frustrated beyond belief with herself, she pushed up from the bed and shuffled to the bathroom to clean herself up and get dressed, so she could think better. So she could figure out how to get rid of this nagging feeling inside of her, and stop the headache that was slowly making itself known, before it turned into a full-blown migraine.

In the mirror, the girl staring back at her looked like someone who had been loved well - cheeks flushed, hair wild and bottom lip a little swollen. All over her neck and shoulders were little purple marks, where she hadn't realized Sam had nipped at her skin. Everything about her screamed that she'd just had fantastic sex. But her eyes gave her away. They were wide and worried. And despite her body being deliciously sore and still feeling a little boneless, deep inside, she had an emptiness and a profound ache. And it was all her fault. Sam and she could still have been in bed together now, if she hadn't pushed him away. Heck, they would probably have found themselves lost in another round of amazing sex by now.

Down stairs, she found the living room quiet and empty. She had somehow hoped to find him sitting on her couch, for some reason - mad, but waiting for her. But all she found was her dress and panties hanging neatly over the back of the couch.

She puffed her cheeks, shook her head and blew out a defeated breath.

Sam had left, but even when he was angry with her, he still remained a gentleman. He could have left her clothes on the floor and just taken off, like any sane person would have done. But he didn't. He had taken the time to pick up her clothes - despite what he was feeling - and hung them neatly so they wouldn't wrinkle more than they already have. Despite what she had done to him, he still took the time to be nice to her. _Typical Sam._

And for the first time in many months, she felt her throat tighten and swallowed uselessly against the lump in the back of her throat – a sure sign that she was going to cry. Life had forced her to become strong, and she rarely cried these days. But when the first tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheek, the rest followed without any trouble, tracking salty, frustrated streaks down her cheeks.

She was crying over Sam's impeccable manners and selflessness, as crazy as it sounded. And over her astounding stupidity.

She kept hurting him, kept taking while he gave so selflessly. He had opened his heart, and despite his hesitation and better judgement, he'd loved her so easily tonight. She had seen the hesitation in his eyes when he had wanted to kiss her - he had been afraid of getting hurt. Afraid of her pushing him away after, and despite her eager participation (she had knowingly tried to ease his mind), she had done exactly what he'd been scared of. She had thrown his love and devotion back in his face, without any concern for the consequences. And only now did she realize how much she had truly hurt him, because she had hurt herself in the process, too.

She pulled on her panties, slipped the slightly wrinkled dress over her head, and shuffled to the kitchen, wiping the tears away so she could see where she was going.

The food they had been preparing earlier - before they got _distracted_ \- was still where they'd left it. The evening had started out so well, and could have ended equally well, if she had just avoided the kiss. But no, she had gone ahead and told him that she wanted him to kiss her. _It had been the truth._ In the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't have told him to go ahead. But she had needed him so much in that moment - wanted him in any and every way she could get him - that she had practically jumped at the opportunity when it presented itself.

What she couldn't quite comprehend though, was why her judgement seemed to cloud over whenever Sam was near her? Why she couldn't seem to think straight in his presence? Why she was so attracted to him?

And right there in her kitchen, it dawned on her that it wasn't her judgement that clouded, but merely her true feelings surfacing. Whenever she was near him, all her mind could think of, was being close to him. Touching him. Staring at the beautiful creation that he was. And it made her realize that she was hopelessly in love with Sam. And she wanted to be with him every day of her life.

Every time she pictured her future these days, Sam was always there, right alongside Cameron. She _wanted_ him there. She wanted to spend every night cooking with him. Wanted to have dinner each night as a family – a real family. She wanted to cuddle on the couch after dinner, and she wanted to miss Sam terribly (just like she did now), when it was time for him to go home. In fact, she never wanted him to go home. She wanted to fall asleep in his arms every night. Having sex was a welcome bonus, but in essence, she just wanted to be with him, because he made her happy. Because there had never been, and would never be anyone else for her.

But most of all…she wanted to make _him_ happy, because he deserved it. He was such a good man with a selfless heart. He was the love of her life, and the father of her child. And it was time to let go, and give him that second chance that he deserved. That's if she hadn't already blown her last chance with him.

Bella shot up from the couch, a plan forming in her head. Her heart kicked up into overdrive and her hands started to shake nervously as her plan slowly came together. She checked the clock on the wall, finding that it was almost 22:30.

If she went over to Sam's house now, would he be sleeping already? He would hear her if she knocked, right?

She was scared beyond belief about what she was about to do, but she knew she couldn't wait until morning. She had to do this now. She had to try. She wanted him to know that she loved him, instead of having him go to bed angry and hurt.

The adrenaline racing through her system right now, meant she wouldn't get a lick of sleep if she didn't get it off her chest first. She knew she had to try to get him to listen, even if it all ended up going belly-up afterward.

With her mind made up, she grabbed her keys and phone from the counter, and hurried out of the house with the music still playing in the kitchen, stopping just to lock up.

It was still pouring, she realized when she stepped outside – she had been too distracted by the mind blowing, passionate sex, forgetting all about the rain – and by the time she reached the end of her lawn, she was already soaked. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but getting to Sam.

The lights in his house were on, and her stomach clenched and heart stuttered nervously as she thought about what exactly it was that she was going to say to him when she faced him now. Clearly, he wasn't asleep yet, and his truck was parked in front of the house, which meant he had to be home.

The wet grass squelched under her feet and her hair plastered to the sides of her face as she headed across his lawn, toward the porch. She squeegeed the rain from her face with an absent hand and took a deep breath as she ascended the steps at the bottom of the porch, incredibly nervous. He could either accept her apology and hear her out, or he could send her away. And she was really scared that it would be the latter.

She bounded up the porch steps in such a haste that she tripped on the second to last step, hitting her shin hard against the edge of the wood. It was going to be bruised tomorrow, but she couldn't care less right now. She was on a mission, and she'd be damned if she let anything stop her. She pushed herself up, ignoring her throbbing shin, wiped her hands on her dress, and took the last few steps toward the front door with a little more care. She sucked in a deep breath before tapping the door knocker hard. This was it - no turning back now. Not that she wanted to.

The tap, tap, tap against the thick wood of the front door was muted by the rain. She tilted her head to the side and tried to listen for footsteps, but she couldn't hear a thing over the loud rain (she wanted to curse Forks and it's terrible weather to hell). All she could do was hope and prayed that Sam heard her, and was on his way to open up so she could get dry.

She waited...

 _And waited..._

And knocked again. Louder this time, and more insistent.

But there was still no answer.

She waited a little more, and when nothing happened, she decided to go for gold.

"Sam!" She called out, hoping he could hear her voice better than he heard the knocking. "I really need to talk to you."

Still nothing...

She had to admit that it was a little anticlimactic. She had pictured this going a little differently. She had envisioned him opening the door, still a little peeved at her. And when she told him she loved him, he'd swoop her inside and kiss her soundly...and all would be well.

But this wasn't a fairy tale. This was real life, and at thirty-four, now, she should have known better than to think life always gave you what you wanted. What you deserved. Sam and she had been true testament to that. They'd been separated for seventeen years, just because of one selfish person's actions. Happily ever after be damned. All they got was the _ever after_ bit

She sighed and gave one last knock, just for good measure. Maybe he had taken a run? Or he was avoiding her. Although she was quite sure he wouldn't leave her out in the rain, no matter how angry he was with her. Him taking a run made more sense. Whenever Sam had been angry or frustrated, he would let off some steam by running patrols, whether it was his turn to do so or not. It was how he normally cleared his head.

But she wasn't going to give up so easily - she wasn't leaving. She would wait for him right here, until he came home.

Bella turned around and sat down with her back against the front door. This way, she would know when he came back. He had to get past her to get into the house. And she'd be here, waiting for him as long as she had to, so she could tell him that she wanted to be with him.

For a long while, she just sat staring out into the darkness, the lights from the house illuminating the front yard just enough so she could make out the rain drops as it poured down relentlessly, and in the distance, she could see her house with the kitchen and porch light burning.

In her head, she kept going over her speech, trying to get it perfect, but the one thing that kept popping up was that she needed to tell him she was in love with him. Not _love_ , though she did love him. Always have. But she was _in love._ It meant something completely different to her. You love your friends, your family and your children (or in her case, _child_ ). But being in love was something reserved only for the person you wanted to share the rest of your life with.

All those nights spent cooking together, sharing subtle touches and looks. The way her heart skipped a beat when he came over in the mornings for coffee, freshly showered – smelling heavenly. Her jealousy when she went grocery shopping with him and the women were all up in her territory. Those incredible hugs they shared lately. The way her stomach clenched deliciously when she caught him staring at her. It was all proof that she was _in love_ with Sam. Again. And she couldn't deny it anymore. She didn't want to deny it.

She couldn't quite remember when she had fallen asleep, or how much time had elapsed since then, but something had woken her up.

She blinked a couple of times to clear her blurry vision and looked around, trying to find the reason she woke up, while her eyes adjusted to the dark. There was no sign of the moon tonight – hidden securely behind the thick, grey clouds.

"What are you doing here?" A voice made her startle and jolt, her heart hammering in her chest.

It was Sam...

She looked around, and after a moment, as her eyes adjusted, she could see his outline leaning against the wooden rail at the top of the porch steps.

"Sam!" She sighed in relief and pushed herself up. Her body felt stiff and sore from sleeping against the door, but she could worry about that later. "I was waiting for you. I tried to knock, but when you didn't answer, I assumed you went for a run."

"Why?" He sounded cold and distant, and she couldn't blame him. "What were you waiting for?"

"I need to talk to you about what happened tonight." She explained, praying that he'd hear her out.

Sam sighed harshly and from the little she could see, he seemed to be dragging his fingers through his hair. He was annoyed. Or frustrated. Probably still angry too. "I think you've said all there is to say tonight, Bella. And so have I. Besides, it's been a really long day. I'm tired and I don't particularly feel like talking right now. I just want to go to bed."

"Please just hear me out?" She tried again. "That's all I'm asking."

"No, Bella. I told you I was done." He refused flat-out, shaking his head. "Done talking. Done trying. Just done with everything. I've honestly had enough of this." He pushed away from the rail and folded his arms over his chest. He looked so intimidating like this, that it almost made her want to cower and run away. But she was done running. For once, she was going to be brave enough to do what needed to be done, even if she ended up getting hurt. She needed to show him that she was willing to fight for him, even when he'd given up. Especially now, when he tried so hard to hide how hopeless and lost he felt.

"I'm not done." She said. "I still have something to say." She was challenging him, and even in the darkness, she could see his eyes flash momentarily. She knew she was pushing her luck right now, because he seemed very annoyed with her. But she couldn't give up so easily. He could get as irritated and angry as he wanted, but by god, she was going to make him listen, even if it was the last thing she did.

"I don't want to hear it right now." He insisted. "Besides, I've been thinking that it would be better for me to go to Mr. Ateara so he can break our imprint. Because I can't live like this, anymore. At least I'll be free of the pain, and you don't have to worry about 'hurting my feelings' anymore. Then you can finally move on."

"How can you even consider that, Sam?" The idea shocked her to the core. This was the last thing she expected to hear out of his mouth and a profound sense of dread settled in her stomach like lead, leaving a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. Surely he wouldn't really go through with it?

"How could I not?" He shot back. "All the imprint is doing now, is making life difficult for both of us. It'll be easier without it. Once it's over, you'll realize it too."

Bella gaped at him, her heart clenching in her chest. He seemed serious about it, and she needed to stop him from doing something stupid. "Breaking the imprint isn't solely your choice." She challenged him. "I'm your imprint," She jabbed a finger against her chest. "And I get a say too."

"Oh, Bella," He chuckled mirthlessly. "Let's be honest. You haven't really been my imprint for the last seventeen years. We spent so long apart that it shouldn't matter to you anymore. We were barely a couple back then. Six months of dating is nothing compared to the time we spent away from each other. I was stupid to hold onto the hope that we'd make it back to each other in the end. To hope that the imprint would be strong enough to conquer time and distance."

"How can you say that?" She took a step closer to him, tilting her head back to look him directly in the eye. "You have no idea what those six months meant to me, so don't try and diminish what we had back then. You weren't the only one who never dated after we broke up. And you have no idea how much I regret sending that text back then."

"I'm not saying that it didn't mean something to you, Bella. But what's the point of going on like this, when there is nothing left for us?"

"Like I said, it's not solely your choice to break the imprint. You haven't given me a chance to say what I came here to say."

"Of course it's not just my choice. I know that. But that's why I want you to go home and think about it. Really think about it. Think about what the point would be to continue like this, when we'll both just end up getting hurt while the imprint is still in place. And when you've made up your mind, come back to me with your answer." This was not what she had envisioned when she came over here earlier. He hasn't given her a chance to say what she needed to say. "It's dark, so I'll walk you home," He said and reached for her arm. Typical Sam. Always remembering his manners, no matter what. "Come on, let's go. It's really late and I'm sure you're tired too." He pulled her toward the stairs.

"No, Sam!" She yanked her arm out of his grip, and dug her fists firmly into her sides. "I told you I'm not going anywhere until I've said what I came here to say."

"Can't it wait?" He groaned into his hands in frustration and sighed harshly. "I told you I'm tired."

"Please just listen to me?" She begged. He wasn't budging, and her time was running out, right along with his patience, apparently. _"Please?"_

"Bella," He shook his head and reached for her arm again. "I honestly can't deal with anything more tonight. If you decide you still want to talk in the morning, you can come over and-"

"I'm in love with you." She interrupted him and grimaced, steeling herself for his reaction. He was in a foul mood, and rightly so. She had done nothing to put him in a good mood. She had no idea what to expect tonight, after everything she'd put him through. But at least she'd said what she came here to say, and if he sent her home after this, she probably deserved it. "I don't want you to break the imprint. And even if you do, it's not going to make one damn difference to the way I feel about you."

Sam froze on the spot for a moment, staring at her without a word. She couldn't see his face as well as she would have liked. Couldn't guage his reaction.

The seconds ticked by in deafening silence, the only thing she could hear was the rain pelting down. They had both stopped breathing.

 _"What?"_ He seemed to regain speech and cocked his head in appraisal of her, narrowing his eyes. She knew he'd be able to see her face, what with his preternatural sight and all, and she envied his abilities right now. She wished that she could see his face clearly, too. Even if just for a moment.

"I said I'm in love with you, Sam." She repeated her words, speaking clearly. "And I'm sorry for pushing you away tonight." She took a step toward him and put her hands on his chest. "You are right. I do overthink things, and it has stopped me from admitting my feelings for you." She sighed. "And I'm scared. I think that's what held me back the most, because I don't know if I could survive losing you again. That's if you even decide to give me a chance to prove that I'm serious about being with you. That I love you despite the imprint."

"You're messing with me, aren't you?" He asked. "You're just saying this now, and in the morning, I know you'll feel differently. You'll run away again. Or push me away."

"I'm not going to feel differently in the morning." She insisted and placed a soft kiss against his chest, tilting her head back up so she could look into his eyes. "I'm serious, Sam. I want to be with you. I'm done fighting my feelings."

He seemed to process her words, not saying a thing yet, a deep frown puckering between his brows. All she could do now was keep praying that he'd forgive her.

"Don't you think I'm scared, too?" He whispered, suddenly very insistently, like he was imploring her to understand. And she could see the raw truth in his eyes, as he let his guard down. "Or do you think this is easy for me?"

"I-" She sighed, and shook her head. "I don't know, Sam. You always seem so collected."

"Maybe because I know how to hide it so well." He explained. "But nothing has been easy these last seventeen years. I've had to wake up every morning, and walk through this house, the evidence of what I lost staring me tauntingly in the face. Mocking me." He sighed. "And you...you show up here after so long, and all these feelings suddenly come crashing back. And you push me away at every turn. Keep me at arms length, while I try to figure out how to get from one day to the next without losing my fucking mind just being around you. And now you expect me to believe that you want me? That you've had some incredible epiphany in the last three hours?"

"Look, I know I make it hard for you to believe me. But I needed to tell you how I feel. And if you want me to go, so you can think it over and decide if you want me too, then I'll understand. But please, just know that I really do mean it. I was just afraid of the past. Of what happened. Of how stupid I was back then. I was scared something would come along and tear us apart again. I'm still scared of it, actually."

"I know, Bells," He whispered and cupped her cheek, thumb stoking gently over her face. She leaned into his warm touch, finding comfort in this gesture. Perhaps all wasn't lost. "But I _promise_ you won't lose me again."

"You can't possibly make such promises. You don't know that for sure."

"Oh, but I do." He said, his face so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath against her cheeks and nose. She couldn't help but inhale, like the helpless _Sam-addict_ that she was. When he spoke again, his lips brushed against hers. "As long as we communicate face to face, and not via text, or even via Emily, we'll be just fine."

She chuckled despite herself. They had made many mistakes back when they were dating. She made most of these mistakes. But the key was to not do it again.

"I love you too, you know?" He continued. "And over the last month, I've fallen in love with you all over again."

"You make it easy to love you." She whispered against his lips. "You know that, right? Just don't break the imprint."

But Sam didn't answer her. He merely pressed his lips against hers…and there she went. She was lost. His scent was overwhelming, and he tasted of rain and pine needles. Tasted _so_ good...

Her body responded in an instant, leaving her panting and lusting after Sam.

 _He was her Sam, now._

* * *

Bella woke up, blinking rapidly to get her eyes to focus. Where the hell was she? She didn't know this room. It was still very early, judging by the sun barely peeking out above the horizon, casting a faint pink glow over the clear skies. No signs of rain.

"Hi," Sam's voice whispered next to her, and she turned her head to find him staring at her with careful, hesitant eyes.

That's right!

She was in his bed.

 _She was in Sam's bed!_

The notion that she was naked, in his bed, made her pulse pick up speed, a blush spread over her cheeks and she smiled despite the concern in his eyes. She knew exactly what was going on in his mind. He was worried that she had changed her mind during the night. But she hadn't.

When they'd gotten into the house after her confession last night, Sam had taken her to bed, making love to her over and over for hours. Rough and needy in the beginning, almost as if the fact that she was his now, made it hard for him to hold back. And with every time after that, the sex turned softer, sweeter and more tender. It had been even better than in her kitchen, because there had been no more worry or hesitation on her part. Just clarity and contentment. She was in his arms, and she was staying.

But now, with him looking so worried, she knew she had to assure him that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Morning," She turned her body toward him, and wormed herself into his arms, deeply inhaling his addictive scent. "I love waking up next to you." She murmured against his warm chest.

She heard him sigh in relief and he tightened his arms around her. "I have to admit that I like it too. Way more than I should." He pulled back to look at her. His blank face and worried eyes were now replaced by a genuine smile and delighted eyes. "I was worried that you wouldn't be here when I woke up. Or that you changed your mind."

Bella stretched up to capture his lips, nothing about the kiss gentle. She was going to show him what waking up in his bed did to her.

She pulled back briefly. "I'm not going anywhere, Sam. Never again." She vowed and pushed him down onto the bed, flung a leg over his hips and lifted herself up onto him, hands planted firmly on his chest. She loved the fact that he was already aroused. They were still very much naked, and she liked that there were no clothes to keep her from taking what she wanted from him.

With a deliberate shift of her hips, she lifted herself up over him, and felt him push against her entrance, hot, hard and thick. With torturous slowness, designed to drive him just a little crazy, she lowered herself down onto him, and moaned as he filled her to the brim. After last night, her body took him much easier, having accommodated to his size.

"I love you, Sam." She whispered.

His hands wrapped around her hips, guiding her slowly up and down onto him, and her hands gripped his shoulders for support as the pace increased incrementally.

His eyes were trained solely on hers, alight with lust and reverence as he watched her shamelessly taking what she wanted. He seemed to have no objections to yet another round of sex, and if they continued like this, they'd be spending the whole weekend in bed. "I love you too, Bella. More than you'll ever know."

His words made her smile, even though she didn't need to hear him say it, to know that it was true.

With every up and down movement of her hips, the pressure deep inside of her belly kept building up to what was surely going to be a fantastic orgasm. She tried to keep her eyes open, loving the way he looked at her, but having him inside of her felt way too good, and she closed her eyes and threw her head back, getting lost in this sensational moment.

* * *

Bella bolted upright in bed when her phone suddenly pulled her from her blissful, post-coital sleep with Sam. They had spent a good half hour having the best kind of morning sex. Cuddling and falling asleep right after was a first for both of them, since sex way back when had usually been timed to when the adults had been away, or had gone to bed already, and they always had to get cleaned up and dressed hastily afterward. She loved that there was no more need to be quiet, and no need to rush.

She had tucked herself deeply into Sam's side afterward, and together they had drifted off into a sated sleep, not ready to get out of bed yet.

She checked her phone, and groaned. It was Cameron. She hadn't thought about how she was going to tell him that Sam and she were now back together. And she had no idea how he would feel about it.

Sam sat up too, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's wrong?" He mumbled and leaned into her back to plant a kiss on her shoulder.

"Cameron." She held up the phone so he could see. "What am I going to say to him?"

"Well, you could start by answering the call." He encouraged cheekily.

She nodded and took a deep breath, slid her finger over the screen and pressed the phone to her ear. "Morning, honey." She greeted Cameron, but winced when her voice came out a few octaves too high. If she didn't rein in her emotions, it would tip her son off that something was going on.

"Where are you, Mom?" He asked, and Bella looked over her shoulder at Sam, knowing he'd be able to hear. Her eyes pleaded with him for some help, but he simply watched with amusement, grinning.

She decided to go with the truth, since Sam was being of no help at all. "I'm over at your dad's." She explained, but opted not to go into detail. There were some things that he really didn't need to know _...like the fact that she was in Sam's bed..._

"Cool. I'm home now, so I'll be over in a minute. Hope you're making breakfast, because I'm starving." He said and ended the call.

This notion seemed to have Sam flustered, right alongside her. "We have to get dressed." He said, flung his legs over the side of the bed, and got up. "Or he's going to catch us red-handed."

Standing there in all his naked glory, Bella couldn't help but stare at Sam, barely registering the blush that was creeping steadily from her neck to her cheeks. She was momentarily distracted by his perfectly defined abs, that sexy 'v' that bled into strong hips, his firm, round ass, thick thighs and his large (even when not aroused) cock that hung between said thighs. And for a moment, struggled to remember just why she had to get out of bed. She licked her lips at the sight of him, and rubbed her thighs together. She still couldn't believe that this incredibly sexy man was now hers. Seeing him like this turned her on, all over again.

When she didn't move an inch, Sam grinned but cleared his throat to get her attention. "Later," He promised. "But we need to get a move on, baby. Our son is going to be here any moment."

Bella nodded and and shook her head to focus on what needed to be done, cheeks burning with embarrassment now. She slid out of bed, trying to cool her raging hormones. He was right. They could enjoy themselves again, later. But for now, they had to get dressed so Cameron wouldn't catch them like this. It would scar him for life.

With her feet firmly on the ground, she went in search of her dress and panties, praying that her clothes would be in a good enough condition to wear.

She found the dress in the corner of the room, wrinkled beyond salvation. And her panties were at the foot of the bed, on the floor, torn to shreds. Sam had been very impatient last night when it came to removing her clothes, and his patience had seemed to run out right around the time he'd managed to remove her wet dress, which had been a task in and of itself, because it had clung to her body like a second skin.

She swallowed thickly and tried to suppress a wanton groan at the thought of how eagerly they had made love. How they couldn't seem to get enough of each other, barely taking a proper rest, before devouring each other all over again. As far as she knew, men only had a limited amount of stamina when it came to sex, but it didn't seem to apply to Sam. Perhaps it was a wolf thing. And she loved it when he went all rough and demanding on her.

She shook her head to get her mind out of the gutter, and left the panties where they were. No point in trying to 'save' them now. She turned her dress the right side out and stared at it, contemplating asking Sam for an iron. "The dress is totally wrinkled." She huffed and scrunched her nose. He had his shorts on by now, and was fishing for a shirt in his drawers. "If I wear this, it's going to be completely obvious what we did last night."

"And this morning." He winked and grinned. _Cheeky bastard._

Bella rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that tugged on her lips.

"Here," He said and handed her a set of clothes. It was a purple shirt and white shorts, and for some reason, these clothes looked vaguely familiar. She frowned up at him. "Why do you have women's clothes in your closet?"

"They're yours. From long ago." He explained. "You forgot them in my bag when we went camping once. And I never got the chance to give them back."

"Oh," She shrugged and pulled the shirt over her head. "Guess it's a good thing I forgot to take it back. Otherwise I'd have nothing to wear right now." The shirt stretched tightly over her breasts. She had filled up considerably since sixteen, but for now, it would have to do.

The shorts still fit perfectly, she realized, as she shrugged them on and did up the top button. At least now they could keep their romp in the hay from Cameron.

"What are we going to tell Cam?" Sam wondered, looking at her with guarded eyes. She couldn't blame him for being a little skittish. After all, her hot and cold behavior had given him enough reason.

"I don't want to hide it from him." She said and stretched up on the tip of her toes to wrap her arms around his shoulders. She planted a chaste kiss on his lips, that left her craving more. But there was no more time for funny business. "Let's just do whatever feels natural, and when he notices, we'll tell him the truth."

"Which would be?" He was letting her decide how they were going to label their relationship.

"That we're _dating,_ I guess?" She needed him to confirm where they were at, too. She didn't want to be presumptuous.

"Yeah. Dating." He agreed. "For now." He shot her a mischievous smile, making her heart stutter. And then he turned toward the bathroom, leaving her wondering just exactly what he meant with that comment. "Need a toothbrush?" He asked over his shoulder, distracting her.

"Yes, please." She desperately needed to scrub away her morning breath.

Before last night, she had never been in his bedroom, or the en suite bathroom. And this was just another obvious reminder that he had built the house for them. There was a beautiful Victorian bathtub, an even bigger shower, and a his-and-hers sink with a marble top, a huge mirror spanning the wall just above said sink. And she found herself wondering if he enjoyed seeing her in his house, using it as he had intended her to?

Sam finished brushing his teeth first, and when a knock on the door sounded, she rinsed her mouth and wiped it with the back of her hand, hurrying to follow him down stairs.

Bella opened the door for Cameron, while Sam started on a pot of coffee. For some reason, she felt like Cameron knew exactly what she had been up to, and it was hard to rein in her blush and play innocent. "Morning, honey." She waved him in and closed the door. "Your father is in the kitchen making coffee."

"Morning, Mom." Cameron kissed her briefly on the cheek and headed through the living room toward his father.

Bella sighed in relief when he pretty much appeared oblivious, and closed the door. It felt like she had a neon sign flashing above her head that said she'd spent the whole night having the best sex with Sam. But apparently, it wasn't the case. Even the too tight t-shirt didn't rouse any suspicions with Cameron, and for that she was grateful.

"How was your night?" Bella asked as she joined father and son in the kitchen, Cameron already seated at the breakfast bar, while Sam poured their coffee. She strolled past Sam toward the fridge, stroking her hand briefly but affectionately down his back as she went to get the milk for their coffee. "I'm betting that you didn't get much sleep."

"Not a lick of it. But it was so much fun." He grinned. "But I can't do it everyday, like they do. Can't sit and play games all the time. I prefer being out with Dad. Or going to the beach. Or just spending time with you guys." He explained. "Thank you for letting me skip dinner last night, by the way. I know I'm supposed to be present for all dinners, and it meant a lot to me that I got to spend time with my friends."

"You're more than welcome, honey." She said, handed Sam the milk and settled into a seat at the breakfast bar, next to Cameron. "I don't want to keep you from your friends. Especially when it's weekend. You work so hard during the week, and you deserve to relax."

"It's not going to be any easier when I go to college." He shrugged. "So I'd better get used to it, because I'll still be working for Dad when I study."

"I don't want you to feel that you have to work. I don't mind you helping me out during holidays, but when you're at college, I'd prefer you to focus on your studies. Believe me, it's a lot of pressure to be at college and work at the same time." Sam said over his shoulder as he stirred milk into their coffee, and she suppressed the urge to lick her lips as the muscles in his forearms flexed almost imperceptibly. How was it possible for a person to be this attractive? She knew without a doubt that it wasn't just the imprint that left her feeling this way. It was obvious enough from their shopping trips that other women found him equally attractive. Luckily for her, Cameron was oblivious to what was going on in her head, as he explained to his father that he wanted to gain experience where he could, and that he would help out when there wasn't studying to be done.

Sam left the carton of milk next to the coffee pot for later - she knew he'd want another cup soon. He was probably the only other person that loved coffee as much as she did.

He turned around, catching her staring blatantly at him, strolled over toward them with the coffee in hand, wearing a smirk so sexy that it should be illegal, and handed Cameron and her their mugs. She tried to hide her blush at the look he was giving her, and when he winked playfully, she was certain that he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Smug bastard that he was.

"So what did you two get up to last night, because you clearly didn't finish dinner?" Cameron asked as Sam joined them at the breakfast bar. It was the question she had hoped he wouldn't ask.

Sam spluttered into his coffee at the innocent question, and Bella clamped her lips together in an attempt not to laugh. Cameron was very observant, and it seemed Sam was a little nervous about how his son would react to the news of them being in a relationship. She had completely forgotten that she hadn't cleaned up the kitchen. And she hoped to god that he wouldn't put two and two together. At least not where the sex was concerned.

But, you see, answering Cameron's question was the tough part. They had to tell a little white lie, despite their intentions not to lie to him. But there were certain personal details that couldn't be shared. _Shouldn't_ be shared.

"Neither of us were hungry," Sam explained artfully, having recovered from his initial shock at almost being caught out. He wiped the coffee from his chin where it had dribbled down, and shrugged casually. "So we skipped dinner and talked instead." She was glad he had taken the lead on this, because she would have had no idea how to answer the question. She didn't have the ability to lie convincingly. She was too transparent.

"Mmm..." Cameron narrowed his eyes just a little, almost like he knew they were hiding something. He was suspicious, and she needed to do something to distract him, before this turned into a very embarrassing situation.

"So, breakfast?" Bella tried to save the situation with the mention of food. "I bet everyone is starving." She pushed her chair away, and got up, giving Sam a pleading look. She hoped he would understand what she was trying to do.

"Yes, please." Came Cameron's eager reply. Her distraction seemed to work, and she suppressed the urge to sigh in relief. "I could wolf down a dozen eggs right now."

"I'll help you with breakfast." Sam offered, catching on, and got up from his chair, draining the last of his coffee.

"What can I do to help?" Cameron wanted to know, always willing to help. Over the last month, they always divided their tasks when preparing food. And when he wasn't busy with homework, he enjoyed cooking with them. They truly functioned as a family, and that's exactly what she had wanted for her son. But now, after recent developments, they were really going to be a family. Or at least, they were slowly headed in that direction.

She wondered what it would be like to live with Sam someday. Did he have a specific room in mind for Cameron? She had seen all of the rooms, except for Sam's. Until last night. She didn't want to snoop - a person's room was his own personal space, and if Sam had wanted her to see it before last night, he would have shown it to her. The house had four bedrooms, two of which were guest bedrooms at the moment. There was a large study, with a personal gym (Sam had mentioned that he liked to work out when he got frustrated with work), and then there was his own bedroom, of course. Cameron would probably get the larger of the two guest bedrooms, if she had to hazard a guess.

"You can make us some more coffee if you don't mind?" Sam suggested, pulling her from her thoughts. "I'll do the bacon and eggs, and your mom can do the toast. If that's okay?" He turned to her and snaked a subtle hand around her waist, squeezing affectionately.

"Sure." She agreed, stood on the tips of her toes and planted a chaste kiss on Sam's lips, in a not so subtle display of her own affections toward him. This, Cameron would surely notice, but he had to find out somehow.

They turned around to find Cameron staring at them, much like she had expected. He looked shocked, but not disgusted or horrified by their affectionate display. Just taken by surprise. It took a minute for him to gather his thoughts enough to speak his mind. "What's going on here? Am I missing something? Or is kissing the new 'friendly normal' for you guys?" He asked, pointing between Sam and her.

"I don't know?" Sam shrugged, playing dumb? "What does it look like to you?"

"It looks to me like that kiss you just shared might have had something to do with the fact that you didn't have dinner last night." He said, hitting the nail on the head. Nothing got past him.

Bella blushed, and looked back at Sam who was wearing a smug smile, but neither of them said anything.

"Are you back together?" Cameron kept at it. "Please don't make me guess. Just tell me."

"Yeah," Bella nodded and blushed even more. "We decided last night that we're going to try again."

"Thank god!" He exclaimed. "That's awesome!" A massive smile broke out over his face. "So, does this mean that we're moving in with Dad and that I'll get to change my last name to Uley when you two get married?"

"Whoa!" Bella was taken aback by his eagerness. "You're getting way ahead of yourself here. We've only decided this last night. A relationship. Right?" She looked to Sam for some help.

"Well, obviously I want you and your mother to move in. And yes, I do want to marry you." He said to her and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "But we'll take things at a pace that your mom feels comfortable with." He kept his eyes trained on her. "I don't want to send her running for the hills."

For a moment, her heart stuttered at the idea of moving in with Sam. She would love to wake up next to him every morning. But in all honesty, that would be moving a bit fast if they moved in with Sam right now. "I think let's go with what feels natural. No pressure. No time limits. Doesn't mean I don't want any of those things." She told Sam. "Because I do. But all of this happened not twenty-four hours ago, so let's just get used to being in a relationship for now." She didn't want Sam to doubt her feelings for him, and judging by his expression, her answer seemed to be good enough for him.

"I agree." He planted a kiss on top of her head. She always loved it when he did that, and it was no different now. "Let's see where this goes."

"I'm just so happy you guys finally got it together. For a while I thought it wasn't going to happen. You were both so stubborn."

"I wasn't the stubborn one." Sam defended. "Had your mother given me half the chance, I would have made her mine already. I've wanted to do that since the day you two showed up here."

"I don't know about that." She disagreed with Sam's statement. "You looked so angry and intimidating that day at your mom's funeral. And you very nearly chased me away."

"Of course I did." He agreed. "You were standing in front of me after so many years, and it was such a shock that I had no clue what to say or do. I was very surprised that you actually came back, because at that point I had almost given up hoping you'd come back. And I was angry that you just up and left me." He explained, giving her a little more insight into his mind. "And then I found out the real reason why you left."

"What matters now is that we did make it back to each other." She pointed out. "Just took us a long time."

"About the last name though," Sam changed the subject. "If you don't have a problem with it, Cameron is more than welcome to change it to Uley. We don't have to wait until we get married."

The words made her breathless. Sam brought up the idea of marriage with so much ease, like it was the most normal thing in the world. But the weirdest part was, the idea of marriage didn't scare her. Not in the least. If she thought about how their relationship was going to progress, it seemed like marriage was simply a natural step in the future. But hopefully moving in with him wouldn't be so far off. She wanted to move in, soon. Not because of this amazing house and heavenly kitchen. Or because Cameron wanted it. But because she was in love with Sam, and she wanted to spend every waking moment with him. She wanted them to be a proper family, like they should have been years ago, already. And the idea of going home after today, was painful to think about.

* * *

Later that afternoon, as Sam and Cameron were talking work while casually sitting on the pool steps, she was drifting blissfully off into dreamland on the lounge chair in the sun. She didn't get much sleep last night, and she was starting to feel the effects of it now as the warm sun baked down on her skin. She was finally starting to get some color, but the unusually warm weather of October was slowly starting to dissipate. The days were becoming increasingly cooler, with more rainy days lately, than warm ones, and she was going to miss spending time swimming with Sam and Cameron, having late afternoon barbecues or just catching a tan next to the pool.

Her phone suddenly rang loudly, pulling her from her doze.

She reached down to grab her phone lying beside the chair, and didn't look before she answered. She should have known better, because the caller at the other end was her father. But in all honesty, she knew she had to talk to him sooner or later, like she had promised Sam she would.

"Bella?" Came Charlie's slightly nervous voice from the other end.

"Dad!" She sat up suddenly, wide awake. "Hi."

She looked up to find Sam and Cameron watching her. Sam whispered something to Cam that she couldn't hear, but when he started chuckling, she knew Sam had told him about her run-in with Sue and her father.

"Are you mad at me?" Charlie asked. "About what happened yesterday?"

"No," She sighed. "Of course I'm not mad."

"Well, why aren't you opening the door for me?" He asked. "I keep knocking, and I can hear music playing in the house. So you're obviously trying to avoid me. And you never called me back yesterday."

She must have forgotten to turn off the iPod in her rush to get to Sam. "I'm not trying to avoid you, Dad." She rolled her eyes. When had he become so... _so_... _Reneé-ish?_ Cameron and I are over at Sam's."

"Do you mind if I come over so we can talk?" He wanted to know. "Sue is with me." He added hesitantly, like this might affect her answer. Contrary to what Charlie believed, it wasn't the fact that he was dating Sue that had her all flustered yesterday. Or now. It was the fact that she had been kept in the dark, and had to witness a very personal moment between the two. A moment a daughter should never have been privy to.

"No problem, Dad. Just let yourselves in. We're outside by the pool."

"See you in a minute." Charlie said and ended the call. He seemed eager to talk about what happened, and she guessed she couldn't blame him. He was probably looking forward to the fact that he didn't have to hide his relationship with Sue. Not that he had to. At least, not for her benefit.

Charlie knew about Sam's and her close relationship these days. They talked about it often when having lunch. Or on the odd nights here and there that she invited him over for dinner - nights when Sam wasn't there. But he had no idea (obviously) about the recent developments. And she hoped it would be a welcome surprise, since he was rooting for them so openly. She was going to tell him about Sam and her relationship - fledgling as it might be - instead of hiding it like he did with her.

Bella sighed and put her phone down next to the chair again, grabbed her kimono to make herself look decent and steeled herself for the looming talk. No point in delaying the inevitable.

When she looked up, she found Sam and Cameron looking at her. "You don't mind, do you?" She realized she hadn't asked Sam's permission. She knew he heard everything.

"No, of course not." He said and pushed up from the pool steps, heading out. And there it was again. Him without his shirt. It made her stomach flutter every time she saw him like this. And even now, when he grabbed his towel and dried himself off, she simply couldn't seem to tear her eyes away as each muscle in his strong body contracted and released with the effort, highlighted by the glistening drops of water as the sun hit his toffee skin. She hoped to god she never got used to him. Never got used to how incredibly sexy he was.

He looked up at her, and when he realized she was staring (she had no need to look away anymore, since he was hers), he smiled and sauntered lazily over to her, leaving Cameron to enjoy the waters for a little while longer.

"See something you like?" He asked as he reached her chair, and leaned over her to steal a kiss. It was chaste, but his lips lingered just a second longer, and she sighed against him. This was heaven. And she was a very lucky girl to have him in her life; to get a second chance with him.

"I see something I like very much." She whispered her reply and looked up into his eyes. His dark eyes were playful and... _happy_. And she loved knowing the reason for it was because they were finally together. She was happy too.

"Love you," He whispered and stole one last kiss, before pulling back and looking up in the direction of the house. About ten seconds later, Charlie and Sue emerged from inside, hand in hand.

Bella pushed up from her chair and followed Sam to meet them. Charlie seemed his normal self, but Sue was wearing a blush, which made Bella think she was still heavily embarrassed about what happened yesterday.

"Something to drink?" Bella offered, and motioned for them to take a seat at the table on the deck, overlooking the pool and some of the hidden back yard. "We've got beer, lemonade and cola. Or coffee?"

"I'll take some lemonade, thank you." Sue accepted awkwardly as she met Bella's eye. She gave Sue a small smile, trying to get her to relax. Sue didn't need to feel embarrassed. It was over and done with, and she hoped they could move on from here and just forget that yesterday ever happened.

"Beer for you, Dad?" She knew she didn't even have to ask. He always wanted beer.

"Thanks, Kiddo. That'll be great."

Cameron joined them, keeping his grandfather and Sue company while Bella and Sam headed for the kitchen. On her way in, Bella looked over her shoulder to find Charlie and Cameron engaging in conversation about school and how work was going with Sam. It had been a while since they've gotten a chance to properly catch up.

Sam helped her get the drinks for everyone. She was going to join Sue with a glass of lemonade - it was Sam's mother's recipe, and she honestly had never tasted lemonade as good as this.

Sam pulled a tray from one of the cupboards - she still didn't know about everything he had in his kitchen - and placed the lemonade and glasses on the tray. He grabbed two beers from the fridge, and when he walked up to her, leaned in to get a proper kiss from her.

Bella moaned into the kiss, hungry for more, despite having company. She couldn't get enough of Sam, and it only took one kiss, or one touch to light up her body. She was putty in his skillful hands.

She wrapped her hands around his shoulders, stood up on the tips of her toes and pulled him closer into her, deepening the kiss. His addictive taste made her forget about her surroundings for a moment.

"Bella," He whispered and pulled away from her. "If we carry on like this, I'm gonna have to take you right here in my kitchen, and that would be really inappropriate, since our son, and your father is here."

She grinned up at him. "Sorry. You're just so hard to resist."

"As are you." He planted another brief kiss on her lips. "But let's save it for later, when we're alone."

She nodded in agreement. He was right. It was probably best to quit while they were ahead, before someone walked in on them. "Later."

Sam adjusted himself in an attempt to hide his arousal - he couldn't very well walk out like this. It would be really awkward and suspicious. "Shall we?" He picked up the tray, and handed her the beers, guiding her out to the deck with a hand on the small of her back.

Outside, Cameron was busy telling Sue and Charlie about the game night he had with his friends last night. Charlie pretended to be interested, but Bella could see his eyes cloud over. Charlie was a simple man - technologically retarded - and he had no idea what Cameron was talking about. It was comical to witness. As a grandfather, she could see that he was doing his best to share Cameron's enthusiasm, but she felt like she needed to rescue her dad.

"Your beer, Dad." She interrupted Cameron and placed a beer in front of Charlie.

"Thanks, Kiddo." He popped open his beer and took a large drink.

Sam poured three glasses of lemonade. One for Sue, Cameron and her, and handed it off respectively. The atmosphere was stiff and awkward, and Bella wondered if she should say something to break the ice and get the conversation going. But Charlie beat her to it.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Sue and I." Charlie apologized. "It wasn't my intention to hide it from you."

"So why did you, Dad?" She needed to know the reason. Needed to know why he thought she couldn't handle the truth.

"You were so hard to convince to stay in the first place." He said with a deep frown, looking intensely down at the beer, turning it around in his hand. "And when you finally gave in, you still had to get settled. You had a lot on your plate, and I didn't want to add to your stress."

"It wouldn't have added to my stress, Dad. I'm happy that you have someone in your life. Someone to take care of you."

Charlie's whole body relaxed, and his mustache twitched with a smile. "You sure, Kid?"

"Of course I am. Besides, I don't think you could have picked anyone better that Sue." Bella said and looked over at the dark haired woman who was silently wringing her hands in her lap. It was a ridiculous concept that two adults needed her approval.

"Thank you Bella. It means a lot to us." Sue looked up at her, smiling in relief. "I love your father very much. He's such a good man, and I promise I won't hurt him."

"I know that." She grabbed Sue's hand from across the table, giving a gentle squeeze.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Cameron wanted to know, and she was glad he asked. She was curious too.

"About two months now. And we're thinking of moving in together, soon." Charlie stated proudly. That would explain why Bella never saw anything related to Sue in Charlie's house. Had Sue been living with him before Cameron and she came back to town, she surely would have noticed more feminine touches in and around Charlie's house. It would be a good thing for Sue to add her own touches. To make it Charlie's and her home. The place still screamed Reneé. Charlie hadn't changed much over the years, and it was about time someone breathed new life into the house. Into his life.

"I'm really happy for you." She said again. She wanted them to know that she was fine with their relationship. Not that they needed her permission.

"My parents also have an announcement." Cameron chipped in, prompting Bella to reveal the news of Sam's and her relationship. She momentarily gaped at Cameron in shock, but seeing him so excited that his parents were in a relationship, made all her nervousness disappear.

"That's right." Bella said and looked up at Sam, giving him a wink and a smile. He pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm around her. "We've also started dating."

"Again." Sam added cheekily, but he seemed proud. Happy.

"It's fairly new." Bella shrugged. "But it's long overdue, I guess."

"Finally." Charlie chuckled breathily. "I was starting to think that it was never going to happen."

"So did I." Cameron agreed. "Two of the most stubborn parents I've ever known. It's so clear that they belong together."

"Hey, now." Sam defended, lifting his hands to absolve himself. "I wasn't the stubborn one."

Bella rolled her eyes at Sam. "Yeah, yeah. I know." She grinned. "It took me a while to realize what I wanted."

 **A/N: Hit me with your thoughts. I'm curious to hear what you thought about the chapter.**


End file.
